Synergy & Symbiosis
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: Sometimes it is within your ordinary that you find the extraordinary. Rizzles. Winner of Best Comedy from rizzlesfanawards! Thank you to everyone who nominated and voted :)
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit. I suppose I do own the story and any odd characters my imagination creates

Sketched this out in my mind during a rather tedious event and decided to see what the first handful chapters fleshed out like. Expect the plot to stay surface level here and accuracy will be tenuous at best but hopefully you all will still enjoy.

I wanted to offer something a little lighter and more playful than what I've posted on here so far and it starts as T but if M rated writing bothers you please pay attention to the rating as I update, unlike my other efforts this is being posted as a work in progress.

Reminder – I edit my own work which is a risk for all of us ;)

* * *

Jane sat up and groaned a bit, raking a hand through tangled curls. Bleary eyed she analyzed the source of the irritating light. Somebody had opened the blinds in Maura Isles' guest room. That somebody was probably also the source of the warm coffee aroma floating through the air along with what she thought might be Bach over the sound system.

Rubbing her forehead she noticed the glass of water on the nightstand and gratefully sipped at it while she listened to the music break for a funding solicitation from WGBH for Classical New England. She decided that was her cue to move.

Jane resolutely swung both legs out of the bed and fighting the grip of sleep on her body, slowly dragged herself into the bathroom before following the beckoning call of coffee into the hallway.

Jane Rizzoli first thing in the morning was exceptionally amusing to one Doctor Maura Isles.

The object of her amusement was shuffling down the hall, hand holding her dark waves back from her forehead, pausing in the kitchen doorway to pull her hand out of her hair to give a little half wave on her way to the coffee.

Jane poured herself into the chair next to Maura at the island and sat there curled over her mug, sipping. Sip by sip she slowly sat up until she was alert enough to realize her hair was falling over her eyes and she blew at it in irritation.

As Jane started to sit up, Maura slipped her hand into her pocket and waited. The second she heard the irritated huff she held her hand out. She pinched her cheeks in a bit to keep back the smile, trying to look like she was reading the newspaper in front of her and failing miserably.

Maura's hand appeared in front of Jane's nose, a hair band dangling from her thumb and forefinger. Three twists later her hair was out of her face and Jane slid her gaze over and caught Maura staring at her out of the corners of her eyes, biting her lip trying not to laugh. Jane felt a smirk playing along her lips. "Morning Maura."

"Good Morning Jane." Maura turned in her chair to face Jane, leaning back a bit and crossing her legs.

Maura's shifting thighs parted her light blue silk robe over her legs and Jane followed the motion of toned calves sliding over knees and stopped at the defined quadriceps covered by matching silk shorts.

Jane realized she was staring at the intricate pattern of the lace on the bottom of the shorts, admiring the way it highlighted Maura's leg and quickly glanced up. Maura was watching her with a slight tilt to her head and she felt a warm flush crawl over her cheeks. Jane quickly grabbed both their coffee mugs and made her way back to the coffee pot. "When I saw the time I figured you'd be dressed for softball already, don't tell me the terminally punctual Doctor Isles overslept this morning."

Maura enjoyed watching the pleasant play of muscle over Jane's shoulders as she filled both mugs and carefully measured out sugar before she stirred cream into one of the cups. Shaking her head, she barely restrained her tongue when Jane cursed under her breath as the spoon slipped, clattering on the counter flicking a couple of drops of coffee up onto her white tank top.

"I can't die from punctuality so I can't be terminally punctual. Look out the window Jane, softball is cancelled."

"What?" Jane abandoned the mugs and leaned over the kitchen sink to stare out the window at the steady spring rain. "Awww damn it, I thought the 11pm news said this was holding off until tonight. Channel 5 weather sucks, I told you we should have checked Channel 7, I don't care if the female anchor makes poor fashion choices."

Jane's expression was positively baleful as she placed Maura's coffee in front of her before sitting back down. "Jane, I never said I didn't like Channel 7 because of what the anchor was wearing. I mentioned one time that Dee Warner should have rethought that horizontal, black and white, stripped shirt for use on air."

Maura pushed the rest of the newspaper towards Jane. "As far as why I prefer Channel 5 you know it's because Channel 7 has to sensationalize everything. I still haven't forgiven Warner for the Whitmaker case court coverage."

"Was that the one where she described your testimony as cold and calculated?" Jane flipped through the paper finally settling on the Metro section and noticing Maura seemed to be finished with the Headline News she pulled out Opinions and slid it over.

"Thank you." Maura flipped through looking for the page with The Podium. "No, that never bothers me. I'm supposed to be direct and unemotional." She spread the paper out as she sipped her coffee. "Whitmaker was when Channel 7 kept running the same story about our techs mishandling evidence long after we showed them that the date was logged into the computer incorrectly. The data entry was done by an intern that didn't understand that the original date was recorded the European style."

Jane nodded remembering how irate Maura had been over that. "Oh yes, March 6th compared to June 3rd and they tried to say your team messed up the chain of custody over that pair of bloody scissors right?"

Maura nodded looked up to see Jane staring mournfully at the window. She tapped her shoulder and pointed to an ad on the bottom of the page she was reading "Three Little Figs, in Somerville. I just saw them featured on TV Diner last week. I was thinking we could go out to breakfast when I read softball was cancelled. It's why I woke you up."

Jane studied the ad for a second. "Greek fusion made from locally procured, organic ingredients and a gourmet coffee bar, why yes it's like a made-for-Isles café." Jane gave a little snort "Okay, I'm in as long as I get to drive over."

"Acceptable, but only if you come to a full stop at every single stop sign, intersection and you don't attack the rotary like you have personal vendetta against traffic patterns." Jane whipped her head up to protest but Maura was ready for her, sitting there, legs crossed again and arms folded.

Jane sighed "Okay. Where is Jo anyhow? You'd think I'd at least get a morning hello from my own dog."

"She is probably still sleeping over by Bass. She likes his heat lamps. I already fed her." Maura stood up and stretched; ready to go start her morning routine.

Jane closed her eyes hard trying to remove the image of Maura's slightly parted robe revealing a slice of toned stomach as her arching stretch pulled her silk top up.

Maura noticed Jane's closed eyes and couldn't help her small knowing smile so she turned, not able to stop herself from teasing as she walked away as slow as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

See Chapter 1 for disclaimers and a reminder to some to keep your eye on the rating etc…

* * *

Jane shifted the car into park "So did I pass my driving test Instructor Isles?"

Maura gave a decidedly unladylike snort as she opened the car door and opened her umbrella. "Bicyclists have right of way too Jane. That's all I'm saying."

"What idiot rides in an ugly bright yellow windbreaker down the side of the Mystic Valley Parkway and cuts four lanes of traffic?" Jane held a hand out for Maura to balance with as she took a precariously large step over the small torrent of water coursing by the curb.

"The type of intelligent cyclist that likely would not wish to be involved in an altercation with certain motorists who would be well served to practice the art of patience at streetlights near a Whole Foods."

Maura slipped a bit on a fallen flyer and Jane arm shot back out to take her elbow and tugged the umbrella out of her grasp as she pulled her close "Here give me that and hold onto me, you are going to kill yourself on those stilts you call shoes."

Maura squeezed the forearm under her hand affectionately. "These low heels hardly qualify as stilts Jane and I bought them to go with this skirt. " She paused and leaned into Jane, lifting a leg out and turned her foot side to side "See? These are just perfect."

"Perfectly hazardous and entirely impractical on a rainy day" Jane winced at the flash of hurt that crossed over Maura's face. "But that is what you have me for right? Personal safeguard against balance malfunction."

Maura's eyes were still downcast as they walked.

Jane chewed her top lip for a second before deciding honesty might work best. "I mean I have to be useful to you somehow because I'm freakin' lucky you're willing to be seen with me. You look beautiful this morning."

Maura couldn't help the creeping smile at the compliment as she looked up into Jane's guileless dark eyes feeling that slow thrill of awareness Jane seemed to create in her at will. "You are more than simply useful to me Jane although I do not object to having a personal safeguard from balance malfunctions." She squeezed Jane's arm again gently.

Jane used a leg to hold the door to Three Little Figs open, struggling with both hands to close the umbrella with its awkward oh-so-Isles fashionable adornments. What was wrong with a good old fashioned Tote umbrella that she could just fold at the touch of a button?

Successful at last with folding the material together Jane opened her mouth to share that astute observation when she spotted the reminder of Maura's shoes as her eyes drifted up. Jane closed her mouth so hard her teeth hurt, slipping the umbrella silently under her arm.

Maura was studying the menu and Jane reviewed it quickly, zeroed in on exactly what she wanted and then guessed at what Maura would order for herself. Looking at the options Jane added one last thing to her order.

The counter was crowded but efficient and Maura took one last longing look at the apple cider donut muffin while she picked up her latte and house Greek yogurt with a lavender biscuit.

She reached for her purse as they slid over to the register and Jane's hand darted out to grasp her wrist firmly, softening her hold as Maura looked at her "I think it's my turn this go-round."

Maura looked ready to protest. Jane gently stroked the soft skin under her thumb. "Please? I'd rather save your turn for some place where it takes three different forks to just eat my eggs."

It earned her a bit of a stare and a quirk of an eyebrow but Maura took a step to the side as Jane handed over her bank card.

A table opened up towards the back and Maura deftly moved through the tight space sliding into a seat with a sense of victory. Jane trailed behind precariously balancing the two trays as she tried to keep the umbrella under her arm from knocking people as she walked by.

"Oh hey this is really good." Jane took a second bite of her egg sandwich. "Who knew that eggs and feta could work together in a breakfast sandwich?"

Maura was sipping her latte and picking at her biscuit. "The coffee roast they use here is pleasant. Not too acidic. If they used a bean like this at the precinct you'd stop needing a pound of sugar in each cup. I should ask what they use. You're going to be diabetic by 40 if you keep that up."

"Cute Maur, you're a regular comedian. I don't use a pound of sugar. I use just enough that you forget there is coffee in the cup. It's an exact science." Jane picked her muffin up and held it above her head to analyze the bottom before turning it around to inspect it from each angle.

"Physics is an example of exact science your solution of granulated sugar to coffee does not even count as soft science." She tried her yogurt and found it to be an agreeable balance of tart and smooth. "The house yogurt is very creamy. You might even enjoy it Jane. "Maura held out a spoonful before chuckling at the pinched face in front of her that was moving negatively back and forth rapidly. "No? Your loss."

"Greek yogurt has a weird texture." Jane frowned at the muffin she was sniffing.

"Jane what is wrong with your muffin?" Maura stared fascinated while Jane swiped her finger through the topping and placed her finger tentatively in her mouth, rolling her tongue around a bit over her lips.

"I don't' think anything actually. It's a bacon and corn muffin. I thought any muffin with bacon in the name needed me to try it." Jane pinched a small corner off and tentatively tasted it. "Oh that is not half bad. Korsak would love this."She pushed the plate forward a bit a question on her face.

"Jane please do not feed that to Vince. I worry enough about his cholesterol levels." Maura took a small piece and chewed thoughtfully. "Not something I would choose but tasty."

Maura broke off a part of her lavender biscuit and held it out for Jane. She had a split second warning in Jane's raised eyebrows and the pure devilish sparkle in her eyes as her mouth closed around Maura's fingers.

The touch of Jane's mouth to her fingers ignited sparks through Maura and she discretely tried to shift her posture against the disquiet, missing Jane's victorious smile.

Jane enjoyed the sight of a slightly fidgeting Maura Isles across the table as she pulled her last plate over and used a knife to cut it into several pieces and knowing her quarry put it right in the middle of the table. "I overdid it with the ordering. You're going to have to help me eat the apple cider donut muffin."

Maura looked up as the plate came into view watching Jane taste a piece and nod in appreciation before she eagerly selected her own piece. "Oh that is yummy." She reached out to grab another.

"Maura how about we go out to a movie tonight?" Jane continued to dissect her bacon muffin eating bites as she demolished it.

"Oh I would love to but I have to go to the Fenway Woman's Dinner tonight. I usually just sponsor a table or two but a friend is being honored tonight for a documentary created with a grant from one of the Isles foundations and I promised I'd attend." Maura hated the disappointed look that she watched overcome Jane's face with each word.

Jane sighed "What time will your date come by? Maybe we have time to just catch a matinee."

Maura studied Jane considering before apparently making up her mind. "No date tonight actually, I wouldn't mind an escort though if you know any available for the night."

Jane looked up fast, slightly off guard. "If you don't have anybody you were planning on going with I'd be happy to play the role of escort. I mean if you really needed it. "

Maura stood up. "I'm going to go to the ladies room, why don't you look up the dinner on your phone and if you still want to go when I come back I'd be honored to have you." She turned to go when she felt Jane's hand grab her wrist.

Jane cleared her throat and slid her hand to from Maura's wrist to her hand. "Doesn't matter what the dinner is, if you want me as an escort I'm happy to go, personal safeguard from balance malfunction remember?"

Maura stared at their linked hands "I want you as an escort Jane."

Jane nodded and let Maura's hand go. "Okay then it's settled."

* * *

A/N - okay who is in for this little unformed jaunt through my imagination?


	3. Chapter 3

fSee Ch1 for disclaimers etc….

Okay since there are people reading and commenting I'm motivated. Again fair warning this is posting in progress with little edit time before I share. Plus I can't edit to save my life.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Maura was sitting utterly transfixed as she watched Jane drag each dress option out of her closet to examine it. Standing back, Jane held each one up before she turned it back and forth. Occasionally she would walk to her mirror and look at herself and the dress at the same time.

With each dress, Jane twisted and scrutinized Maura with lidded eyes and a furrowed brow. Her eyes would dart between the dress and Maura before tossing each one aside with growing agitation.

"I don't have anything to wear!" Jane flopped backward on her bed with a groan, her legs dangling off the end to the floor. "This is why I never do stuff like this." She rolled onto her stomach and put her chin on her crossed arms as she looked pathetically up at Maura.

Maura desperately wanted to hug her and give into the laughter tickling the back of her throat.

She settled for pushing away from the headboard so she could lean over the side and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She scrolled to her search engine and pulled up the website for the dinner. Her finger tapped on the about page and she flipped the phone so the text and picture of the elegant couple in an evening suit and dress could be seen at the same time.

Scooting down by Jane's head, she handed over her phone and rubbed between Jane's shoulder blades.

Jane scrolled through the page mumbling. "The mission of Fenway Health is to enhance the wellbeing of the lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender community and all people in our neighborhoods and beyond through access to the highest quality health care, education, research and advocacy. The Women's Dinner Party raises vital funds to support Fenway's programs and services."

Two dark eyes flicked up to meet Maura's briefly as Jane handed her phone back to her. Jane put her chin back on her arms for a minute before turning her head to the side and focusing on Maura's knee.

Jane tentatively reached a finger out to trace a spot through Maura's nylon that was eye level and just above her knee cap. "You have a freckle here with a tiny one off to the side. Kind of reminds me of the earth and the moon. It's cute."

Distracted by the subtle touch Maura wasn't exactly sure how to respond so she settled for trying to get Jane to look at her by running her finger through a few dark curls and tucking them behind Jane's ear.

Jane brought her eyes up to meet Maura's with a weak little smile.

Maura rubbed her shoulder. "Jane you don't have to go with me if you don't want to."

Surprised Jane eased herself upright. "Why did you say that?" She pointed to herself. "Personal Safeguard slash escort, remember?"

Confused all Maura could do was shrug. "You just seemed upset so I thought the focus of the dinner bothered you."

Jane gave an exasperated sigh. "Doctor Isles you forget I grew up around Boston. Never mind the fact that I was a beat cop in my younger, prettier days. I know what the Fenway Clinic is. Not too hard to make the connection about the event."

Maura started laughing, relieved. "You may have been younger but I doubt you could have been prettier." She raised her eyebrows before she tilted her head and gave a languid wink.

Jane realized she should breathe and inhaled a short rapid mouthful of air that she exhaled slowly. She realized her mouth was still slightly open and snapped it shut. Maura's wink had to be the sexiest thing, ever.

Maura was still looking at her with that little head tilt and a quirky smile. Jane felt a warm flush creep up her cheeks when she realized she was just sitting there stunned. Swallowing and trying to seem perfectly at ease she darted another glance at Maura who appeared entirely pleased with herself.

Jane stifled the need to growl in frustration. Maura feeling playful was murder on her equilibrium.

Maura leaned back on both hands, trying to hide her enjoyment of the normally confident Detective Rizzoli's discomfort. She reached a hand out to rub Jane's forearm. "Is something wrong Jane?"

Jane felt a little shiver wash over her and decided deflection seemed the better part of valor. She dropped down to rest her head on Maura's thigh. "I'm pretty eh? You just say that to charm all the naïve village girls. I'm going to have take special care with my virtue tonight."

Jane smiled and dramatically batted her eyes up at her and they both started chuckling.

Maura bit the inside of her lip by mistake as Jane's laughter shook her head along Maura's thigh and turned the light buzz of awareness into a gentle hum. She shoved Jane's cheek lightly but didn't push her off. "Your virtue? Whose head is on whose thigh here? Is this what happens when I let you pay for a meal?"

"Yes, I always told you I'd be the guy." Jane reached back to try to pinch the thigh under her head as Maura's hand closed around her index finger and bent it back a little.

"Not on your life Rizzoli. Pinch me and you'll find out exactly how well your personal defense lessons have worked. If I recall I'm supposed to continue to put pressure here." Maura leaned over half way to intensify the pressure against the finger she was holding and watched Jane's breathing increase from their proximity and discomfort.

Jane wanted to give her a Rizzoli death glare but was having a hard time mustering up the resolution to back it up. Maura just quirked an eyebrow and leaned in a bit closer.

Jane closed her eyes and groaned, chuckling in the back of her throat as she conceded the moment. She always forgot how deliciously evil Maura could be when challenged. "Maura you do not fight fair, using my own skills against me."

Maura let go of Jane's finger but held onto her hand and waited until Jane opened her eyes and focused back on her. She raised both eyebrows and quirked her lips. "So what were you upset about?"

Jane frowned in concentration as her free hand randomly felt around until it held up a pink dress and waved it in front of Maura before dropping it on top of her face, covering Maura's legs. Under the layers of pink material Jane's gave a groan. "I told you already. I am upset because I don't have anything to wear."

Plucking the pink dress off and putting it aside Maura tried to understand. "I'm still confused I think. There isn't a reason to be upset Jane. It is early enough that we will just go shopping."

Jane tugged her hand away as she rolled off Maura and burrowed her face into her bed, her voice coming out muffled "Exactly."

Maura frowned at her. "All of this drama is because you don't want to go shopping? I was sitting here, worried mind you, that I had caused a significant conflict of conscious and you were upset because you were going to have to go shopping?"

Jane nodded, face still buried.

Exasperated Maura stood up and analyzed her victim. Subtle hints had not worked so perhaps she needed to be more direct. "You realize you could wear a suit instead of a dress tonight if you want?"

One hopeful eye looked up at her from the bed. "That is a really good point and I have that new black suit we got a few weeks ago."

Maura shook her head definitively no. "Not a Detective Rizzoli suit, an evening suit."

"Come on Maura, it's a black suit. Basically a black suit is a black suit right?" Taking her head away from her bedspread Jane turned to study Maura's body language.

The poised stance, check.

The arms crossed over her chest, double check.

Slight annoyed head shake coupled with hard hazel eyes, triple check.

Shopping, no question they were going shopping. Jane groaned. She buried her face again.

Rolling her eyes Maura tugged Jane into a sitting position before she walked out of the bedroom.

She appeared again a moment later, frowning at Jane who was still sitting there. She shook her head and flounced away, her irritation evident in the extra sway of her hips. Her voice floated back from the hall. "The suit becomes a dress if you're not out of there in the next 10 seconds. Longer than that and I'll ask your mother if she wants to come and help."

Alone Jane let herself laugh. She knew she shouldn't enjoy agitating the normally cool and restrained Doctor Isles but a flustered Maura was just adorable. Not to mention she was owed at least one for that finger incident. Listening intently to the silence she smiled to herself and estimated it was about time to give in.

As she stood up, part of their discussion pricked at Jane's consciousness. She walked to the bedroom door to yell down the hall. "Maura, did you just insult my suits a minute ago? What exactly is a Detective Rizzoli suit?"

Maura called back from the entryway "Clothes cannot take offense Jane so I am not capable of insulting your suits." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, let's go, I have a hair appointment at 4 that I have to be on time for."

There was no response.

"You have less than 5 seconds Jane before we find out what your mother would like from Calvin Klein's new floral line." Maura turned to face the hallway and waited.

Jane's head slowly appeared in the bedroom doorway. Maura stared at her "I read somewhere it also featured taffeta. I love taffeta. If the childhood photos on your mother's bookshelf are anything to judge by, so does your mother. "

Jane didn't bother wondering if Maura would follow through with her threat as she ran up to hold open the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

"Alexander, how are you?" Maura laughed into the phone. "Mina said you were feeling feisty. She also said you were heading to your boutique today over in the Chestnut Hill Galleria to meet with the Neiman buyers. "Maura tutted into the phone. "Darling you are a horrible, horrible man. I distinctly remember you promising Muffy that we would never mention that night during Fashion Week again. Be nice to her today. But this is not just a social call. I was hoping you might have some time today as a favor."

Maura turned so she was facing Jane as she continued to laugh, breathy and light. Jane shook her head. Maura in society-mode always caught her off guard. Her body language changed, the lines of her shoulders became impeccably squared and her chin lifted just a hair. Her tone altered to carry an edge of cultivated coolness with each word clear and precise. Even her sense of self-assurance was unshakable.

Jane tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she waited for the light to change. She wondered what it said about her that she found this version of Maura strangely stimulating. On the other hand, she also found the society polished version of Maura unapproachable and a bit daunting. She started to chew her bottom lip as she contemplated the fact that she was about to escort this version of Maura out tonight.

Chattering brightly in Maura's ear Alexander asked after her parents and they discussed the fact that fringe was returning in all the Wolford summer lines. As her conversation dragged on Maura could see Jane slowly working herself into a state of alarm. Baffled, she reached out a hand to thread under dark waves and rub the tense neck, catching Jane's half smile as she let out a long sigh.

"So Alexander what if I were to tell you that I have an Yves Saint Laurent, circa 1966 Le Smoking fantasy that I need your help to make come true?" Maura started to laugh again. "Oh trust me I have the most delightful canvas for you to operate on. Mina would sign her in a minute."

Jane eyebrows shot up. Canvas? Since when was she anybody's canvas? Nevermind the fact that she was apparently playing a role in some French sounding fantasy Maura had. Jane could feel her jaw tense. She was not Maura's toy. She already had a black suit. Maura needed to hang up with good old Alex so Jane could tell her they were going to turn around and head home.

The hand rubbing her neck stopped and the fingers trailed down her neck to lightly scratch along the top of her shoulders, slowly lightening until the touch was feather light and sparked a run of goose bumps down her arm as Maura ended her call.

Maura pulled her hand away and tucked the phone back in her purse. "Well, we're all set. We'll meet Alexander over at the Wolford boutique and he'll have you outfitted."

Jane frowned. "Don't I get an opinion on what I end up wearing?"

"No, not really. That isn't how it works when you pull from a private collection. But if it makes you feel better, when I saw his spring line debut I immediately thought of you. I don't think you're going to complain." Maura relaxed against the car seat, closing her eyes, posture and tone returning to the familiar.

"Maura, what did you mean when you told Alex you had an Yves Saint Laurent fantasy?" Jane was relieved to finally see the signs for the Chestnut Hill Mall come up. Route 9 in Newton was obnoxious to drive through with all the trolley lines and traffic.

One hazel eye cracked open and Maura lazily turned her head to look at Jane. "Hmmm… You'll see. And it is not Alex. His name is Alexander." She shut both eyes again. "Make sure you use the valet when we get there."

"Wait a second, what do you mean I'll see? I'll see what?" Jane frowned at Maura but the other woman remained unperturbed and unresponsive. "And I am not going to use a valet to park a car. We both have legs that work." She flipped the signal to turn into the parking garage.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Jane leaned on the horn as a full sized Lincoln SUV almost hit her head-on as she rounded the corner of the parking garage. It was her fourth time trying to find a spot. Furtively she glanced at an undisturbed Maura. She paused for a moment before applying the gas slowly again.

Maura covertly pinched the skin between her index and thumb hard at Jane's outburst as she struggled to contain her laughter. It has been four full turns through the garage and Jane was still searching for a spot rather than just use the valet. Cracking an eye open she could see Jane's rounded shoulders and white knuckles on the steering wheel. Her detective had fortitude, she'd grant her that.

The car's abrupt stop jostled Maura and she opened her eyes and sat up. Finally they could just go shopping.

Sighing, Jane opened the door and got out before the valet attendant could even reach a hand towards the car and watched Maura daintily accept assistance out of the passenger seat.

They walked in silence through the doors and stepped onto the escalator. Halfway up Jane couldn't take it anymore. "Okay just say it and get it over with."

Maura finally let a smile break free. "Say what Jane?"

Jane groaned "Just tell me that I should have used the valet like you told me too."

Stepping off the escalator Maura looked up as Jane stepped off beside her "Oh why would I bother doing that? " She spotted the Wolford boutique and started walking towards it.

Jane stared at her retreating form for a moment, deciding that the skirt Maura had on might become one of her new favorites. She jogged a few steps to catch up. "Well, because, you get to say that you were right and I was the idiot who insisted we could just park on our own. So you get to tell me, that you told me so."

Stopping just under the Wolford sign Maura smirked."Oh but Jane, you are doing a much better job at that all by yourself and I haven't had to say a word." She turned and walked into the store, tuning out low mutterings of "damn it" filtering from behind her. Looking around she finally spotted Alexander by the accessory display.

Jane stood in the entrance and glanced behind her at the open space of the mall. She glanced back in the boutique. The thin, bald man was extremely enthusiastic. His enthusiasm was matched only by the size of his belt buckle. Jane watched him grasp Maura by the shoulders and hold her at arm's length before pointing at her skirt and nodding appreciatively.

Maura was back in society mode and laughed easily as she exchanged kisses. Chewing her lip Jane looked behind her again and estimated that she could be back down that escalator before Maura even noticed she was missing.

Jane turned her head back and found two expectant hazel eyes studying her before they quickly narrowed. Jane took an almost involuntary step backwards. She saw Maura place a hand on Alexander's arm and lean in to murmur something.

In a second Maura's determined stride put her in front of Jane and she paused, locking their eyes together before one firm step brought her into Jane's personal space.

Reaching a hand out Maura discretely grabbed a handful of Jane's sleeve, twisting the fabric a bit so Jane could feel that she was locked in place. "Not so fast there Detective, I thought you wanted to see what an Yves Saint Laurent Le Smoking fantasy looked like?" Maura could feel Jane's breathing accelerate and she smirked. Resolutely she turned around and started walking with Jane in tow. "Now come meet Alexander."

Jane suffered through two rounds of cheek kisses and a third when she met Alexander's assistant Monika who let them into a private room and over to a small raised platform. When the door to the room shut Maura released Jane's sleeve and sat down on a wing chair.

Jane glared as Monika took her elbow and tried to help her onto the platform.

Sighing audibly from her seat, Maura's voice came out dry and clipped. "Just get up on the platform Jane. It's the only way to get accurate measurements."

Jane was about to reply when the door opened and Alexander dashed in holding a thick book and put it on the small table next to Maura. "That is the whole line for the season. "

He turned his attention to Jane, tilting his head before walking up. "May I have your jacket please?" Jane slid it off and Monika snatched it away.

Alexander was walking a slow circle around her as he spoke to Maura. "You promised me a delightful canvas but she is the perfect specimen to pull off the Ottoman jacket and Brighton trousers from this season. Page 13 and page 24. "

Jane shot him a look and was about to inform him she wasn't a specimen of any sort when Maura's voice cut her off from behind her back. "Exquisite isn't she?"

Maura's tone was arrogant and condescending. Jane's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened in outrage as she spun around before pulling up short and swallowing hard. Maura was sitting there roaming over Jane unreservedly with her eyes.

Frozen in place, Jane didn't even hear what Alexander said in response. She blocked out every other sensation as she stood there challenging Maura's gaze with her hands on her hips. Maura just sat there unruffled with her legs crossed at the knee, staring at Jane with an almost predatory gleam in her eye. As the minutes ticked by Jane finally couldn't stop the embarrassed flush that spread over her and her pulse began to pound.

Suddenly Maura relaxed and uncrossed her legs to stand up. "All set Alexander?"

Confused, heart still pounding, Jane turned to look at Alexander who was standing there staring at his feet chuckling. "Please don't ever change Maura but, yes, I have her measurements." He waved a small piece of paper in the air and Monika took it from him and walked out.

Maura peeked over at Jane who was now standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, indignant. Two very dark eyes scorched Maura and she felt a sense of foreboding twist in her stomach. She shot Alexander a pleading look and he winked at her and left the room.

She walked over to stand in front of Jane and placed a hand on her arm. Jane was looking at the back wall. Maura winced. "Jane."Feeling the tension in the muscles under her hand, Maura took a tiny step closer. "Jane, please?" She kept her voice soft and pleading. "Please, don't be mad at me."

When Jane still didn't move, Maura felt a flood of anxiety. She must have really miscalculated the situation. She wished she knew when too much was too much. Her grip lightened on Jane's arm as apprehension rose to push away her confidence.

Feeling the hand on her arm lighten, Jane flicked her eyes to Maura and groaned internally. Maura's shoulders were slumped and she was staring at her hand on Jane's arm. She sighed. "Maura."

Maura's hazel eyes fluttered up. They were open and bright. A little too bright. Jane tried to hold onto her anger. She looked at Maura's face and catalogued the mixture of remorse, contrition and fear.

Jane felt her ire bleed away at the fear. Resigned she dropped her arms. "Don't look at me like that."

Maura took a few steps back and looked away. Exasperated, Jane reached out and grasped her forearms and pulled her back. "Stop that, I didn't mean don't look at me at all. I meant don't look at me like you're afraid you've done something so horrible I'm going to go throw out every left shoe in your closet."

Maura couldn't help the short laugh as she looked up. "You wouldn't dare!"

Jane was just looking at her with a half smile.

"Okay so maybe you would." Chuckling Maura leaned forward and rested her forehead on Jane's collarbone and relaxed as she felt Jane's arms wrap around her and squeeze.

Jane held Maura for a moment longer before she stepped back. "Alright Dr. Isles let's go find your Frankenstein of fashion and get this show on the road. If I remember right you have a hair appointment to get to."

* * *

A/N – this chapter wasn't in the original story sketch I drafted but when Swishla left a review about wondering what they'd be wearing I figured what the heck. Usually I don't want to go into too much detail but hopefully this is still ambiguous enough that everyone is still free to use their imagination. Though Le Smoking (the one with two women ;) ) remains a favorite photo of mine. Anyhow hope you all enjoyed…. Thank Swishla if you did and flame me if you didn't. Reviews are part of the fun of posting while writing this one :)


	5. Chapter 5

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Maura stalked around the salon chair. "I don't know Lindsey. I can't make up my mind. The French twist seemed rather corporate and leaving her hair down will take the edge off her entire look."

Jane discretely checked the time on her phone, 40 minutes. Maura had been debating her hair for 40 minutes. First Maura wanted it up in a French twist. Then she'd debated the merits of leaving it down before changing her mind and wanting it wavy but knotted behind her head. Partway through Maura had started pacing behind her chair and announced she didn't think the wavy look was quite right for the night.

Next the stylist had suggested they blow it out, which seemed to actually upset Maura and she'd commenced with stalking around the chair. Jane frowned at the forth pass in front of her. The entire situation was very un-Maura like and was starting to make her dizzy.

Maura studied the back of Jane's head. She had an impression of what she wanted in her mind but for some reason she just couldn't articulate it. It was entirely frustrating. No matter what, she wanted Jane to still look like Jane. She rubbed her forehead, feeling the twinge of a mild tension headache blooming.

At the fifth pass, Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's wrist in irritation. "Would you just stop already?" Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she rolled her eyes, ready to vent, until she got a good look at Maura. She sighed in understanding at the pale face. Now she just had to figure out how to get out the door for a minute without making the situation worse.

Thinking quickly Jane squeezed Maura's wrist. "I'm in desperate need of a cup of coffee if I'm going to be any value as a personal safeguard against balance malfunction. I know you probably picked your hair style out three weeks ago or something." Jane raised a hand to gesture vaguely around her head." Why don't you get your doo all swept, or upped, or whatever first? It will give you extra time to figure out what you want mine to look like and I'll go get us caffeine fortification."

"Updo Jane, it's called an updo. The word is slang, but it has been part of popular language since the late 1930s." Maura pursed her lips as she looked down her nose at Jane, but she couldn't see any indication that Jane was going to do anything but run for coffee. "Okay, I agree, coffee would be perfect right now. Can you get me a vanilla latte?"

Jane jumped out of the chair and walked quickly in the direction of the exit without looking back. She wasn't about to risk Maura changing her mind.

Pushing through the salon door, Jane ducked her head as the rain poured down and groaned at her feet. They'd left the umbrella in the car. The car was four blocks over. It was her own damn fault the car was that far away. Maura had wanted to park in the lot next to the salon. At the time it seemed absurd to pay 30 dollars when Newbury Street had plenty of meters to park at if you were patient enough to look for one.

Now was pouring again and they were both about to get their hair professionally arranged. She glanced to the right. Wired Puppy was just one block up. She looked over her shoulder at the salon and sighed. She turned left and started to walk, breaking into a jog when the drops slipped under her collar.

* * *

Nervously Jane glanced at the clock in the dash. It had taken her 10 full minutes to run over to the car and another 15 to drive up the one-way street and make it back down to the lot next to The Loft Salon. Only in Boston could it take almost a quarter of an hour to move a car 4 blocks. Tossing the keys at the attendant she put the umbrella under her arm and ran past the salon until she finally pushed through the front door of the CVS drugstore.

Jane scrutinized the overhead signs as she dashed up two aisles, snatching things up as she went. Checking the time on her phone she started drumming her fingers on the front counter as the sales clerk rang up her items.

She flat out sprinted across the street and back down to the Wired Puppy, grateful that the late afternoon meant there wasn't a line in front of the baristas. Jane paused for a moment, running her hand through her wet curls, studying the menu.

The young woman cleaning up behind the counter took a good look at their only customer and pushed her rag into her coworker's chest as she walked up with a grin. "Miserable day isn't it?"

Jane looked at the smiling woman behind the counter, automatically cataloguing short, blond tipped hair and the casual company T shirt paired with cargo pants held up by a studded leather belt. Turning her attention back to the board she made up her mind. "Yeah, I hate early spring in Boston sometimes. It's been off and on all day. They even cancelled my softball game this morning."

The woman raised her eyebrows at the last statement. "Well spring rain is a good look on you, not many people can claim that." She gave a little wink. "Now what can I get for you?"

Feeling the heat over her cheeks and down her neck Jane knew she was blushing. She stuck her hands in her front pockets as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'll take two vanilla lattes and two cups of the ginger carrot and chicken soup to go."

The barista dished and bagged the soup before making short work of the coffee order, expertly swirling the foam. "Sugar and cup covers are over to the left. I'll go put the soup by the register. Would you like a take away tray for the coffee?"

Picking up the two cups Jane noted the swirled hearts in the foam and felt her face flush again. "I'd appreciate it, I have to make it back over to my friend at The Loft Salon and I'm running out of hands." Quickly she pressed two covers on the cups.

Sighing, the woman behind the counter tallied Jane's order and handed over the tray and soup. The beautiful ones were always taken. "Your girlfriend is a lucky woman if you're willing to run around in the pouring rain to bring her coffee and a snack while she is at the salon." She handed Jane her change. "Enjoy the coffee and soup."

Startled Jane dropped her change. Scrambling around to pick it up, she decided it was easier not to correct the other woman about Maura. Standing up she stuffed the money in her pocket and grabbed her order. "Thanks, I'm sure it's going to be great on a day like this."

Crossing the street it was a relief to finally push open the salon door. Spotting Maura with her hair half up in some apparently intricate design, Jane noted the white knuckles gripping the salon chair. The eyes reflected in the mirror were closed. Walking up slowly Jane decided on her strategic options.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Maura opened her eyes and glanced sideways at Jane. A coffee cup appeared in front of her face. Picking up the cup she took a sip and sighed. "This is good, thank you." She took a few more sips, relaxing a bit as the warmth seeped into her system. "I thought you'd disappeared on me."

Jane shrugged. "The coffee shop was completely packed. I think this is the type of weather that makes people want a good cup of coffee." She opened the bag and pulled out a container of soup and held it out. "I also bought some soup. You only had that yogurt and biscuit thing for breakfast."

Maura felt her head pound a bit harder and her stomach clench at the thought of eating. "No, I don't think I feel like food right now."

Chewing the inside of her cheek Jane went to plan B. She moved so that she was directly in Maura's line of vision while she kept her head still for the stylist. Pulling a KIND bar out of the bag from the drugstore she opened it and pulled a piece off and ate it. Taking a sip of her coffee, she ate another. "This thing is really good. I didn't think it would be. I mean why would anything with flax seeds and omega stuff be edible? "

Jane watched Maura continue to sip her coffee. Pulling off a tiny part of the KIND bar she held it out. "Here, you have to try this."

Deciding it was easier to just eat what was in Jane's hand rather than turn it down and start a debate about sampling it, Maura took the piece and put it in her mouth. Chewing thoughtfully she was surprised to find it appetizing. She held out her hand for another piece and ate it along with another sip of her latte.

Discreetly, Jane opened up a second bar and continued to offer chunks of it to Maura, watching as the color started to come back into her cheeks. When Maura started to compliment Lindsey about her partially completed hair, Jane pulled the soup back out and handed it over.

Maura opened the white container and sniffed appreciatively. It smelled delicious. Accepting a spoon she started eating. Part way through she looked up at Jane and noticed she was soaking wet. "Jane you are drenched! It must be coming down pretty hard again. Why didn't you say something? Lindsey can you get Jane a smock so she can change?"

The stylist nodded "I can even put her clothes in one of the dryers out back. I'll go check and see if one is free." She walked off before Jane could stop her.

Jane shook her head. No way, no how was she going to strip to her underwear in a salon. "Actually, it isn't that bad. I'm still pretty dry under my jacket and I figure my head is going to end up wet here anyhow."

Maura reached forward and put the empty soup container down on the vanity ledge, absently admiring her completed hair in the mirror. She turned and frowned at Jane, noting the stubborn set to her shoulders. She wanted to just groan as her head continued to throb at her temples. "Jane, you're going to get chilled if you keep those wet clothes on. Please go change, if only to make me feel better. "

Jane was about to argue when she realized she had the perfect opportunity to finish out her plan. "Look, we both know I don't want to walk around in some flimsy salon smock half naked, even if most of the other women in here do it every day. We also both know that you're likely to wear me down to at least handing over my shirt. "Jane walked behind Maura so they were looking at each other in the salon mirror.

Taking both her index fingers Jane gently rubbed Maura's temples, watching the hazel eyes drift to a close. "I bought some ibuprofen when I was out getting coffee. I'll go let Lindsey take my shirt away if you humor me by taking a couple of pills with the juice I bought."

Jane's fingers were heavenly against her pounding temples. "I don't really like taking pills. You know that Jane."

"I don't really like standing around in a public place with my clothing half off. You know that Maura." Jane could tell she'd won even before Maura held up a cupped hand, waiting for the pills.

Maura took a deep breath. "Agreed, but you have to keep rubbing my temples until Lindsey comes back."The fingers disappeared and Maura opened her eyes, watching as Jane fumbled with a bag at her feet.

Fishing out a couple of tablets and breaking the seal on the apple juice, Jane passed both to Maura. She waited until Maura swallowed the pills before stepping behind her to resume the massage. "Did you figure out what you want to do with my hair yet?" The head under her fingertips nodded.

"Yes, I picked a figure 8 updo with some smooth tendrils. It is elegant and direct, yet playful." Maura tensed and groaned. "I just realized if it is raining hard enough for you to get soaked, that our hair is going to get wrecked making it back to the car. I didn't even think to grab the umbrella."

Jane reached down quickly with one hand and placed the umbrella across Maura's lap. "I also moved the car to the lot next door while I was out." She saw the tension leave Maura on a sigh.

Jane's hands dropped to her shoulders and Maura opened her eyes, noticing Lindsey standing there with a robe for Jane. She reached a hand up to cover the one on her shoulder. "Thank you for getting me something to eat and moving the car."

Briefly squeezing the shoulders under her hands before taking the robe from Lindsey, Jane smiled into the mirror. "Not a problem. I'm going to go let Lindsey get me half naked now."

Maura just rolled her eyes.

* * *

A/N – this chapter brought to you by my own need to write some fluff after concentrating on tweaking and editing the heavier chapters of Run this weekend. It is always fun to post that one for me, but sometimes it is hard to get the story clean and smooth enough.

PS- The coffee shop barista was brought to you partially because of carolm007's thought about Jane getting swarmed at the dinner. I thought it would be fun to play with that thought and stuck it in here. If you guys enjoy it and feel it's in character I might try to go weave a bit more into the dinner.

As always, this particular story is motivated by audience participation. I've already gotten a few great ideas to add in and I think it's a better trip on the Rizzles ship because of it :)


	6. Chapter 6

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Maura finished adding a few last items into her evening clutch and placed it on the kitchen island. The soft noise of hesitant steps brought her eyes up and she froze in place.

Alexander had taken her idea of Yves Saint Laurent's Le Smoking and brought it to life in a way that simply was Jane. He'd nipped the jacket in just enough to highlight her waist and accentuate her legs. The shirt was cream instead of white and the material diaphanous, layered and open all the way down between her breasts. The look was finished off by wide legged pants that brushed against the dark maroon high heels at her feet. It was simply genius. There was no denying Jane was a woman. Instead of taking away her femininity, Alexander forced it to the forefront and captured her power.

"Oh my god Jane." Maura felt a small thrill of excitement run through her. "You are stunning." She watched the brunette flush at her words. Jane was always intrinsically attractive, but right now dressed the way she was, explicitly to accompany her, was creating a distinct visceral awareness.

Jane knew she should say something, respond somehow, but when she opened her mouth the words seemed lodged in the back of her throat as the heat from her cheeks spread down her neck. She could only stand there and curl suddenly cold fingertips into her palms while leaning against the doorway for support. She let her eyes fill the silence, openly admiring the woman in front of her.

Over the course of their friendship, Jane had witnessed Maura dressed up for an evening out, over and over again. Maura genuinely expressed herself through fashion and tonight she made Jane believe in her perception of clothing as art. She was in a dress that draped in soft ripples and swells, from one side to the other, seemingly held together onto itself over her left hip. The patina of the heavy silk captured the light along with the human eye, inviting both to wind over feminine curves and glimpses of skin, teasing at everything and revealing nothing.

Jane watched Maura's body language shift under her gaze. The color heighted on Maura's cheeks and the eyes flicked away briefly before returning slowly to meet Jane's again, half lidded and almost shy. For all their time spent together as friends, Jane was never as aware of Maura as she was at this moment.

It was confusing and exhilarating.

Maybe she should have realized that officially escorting Maura would accentuate the natural dynamic between them, but being drawn to Maura was nothing new. Finding her beautiful was nothing new. Perhaps it was because tonight Jane wasn't going to turn her over to someone else that Maura simply captivated her in a way she could not find words for.

Maura walked over slowly, unable to help the flirtatious roll to her hips, despite knowing this was Jane and despite knowing she was pushing boundaries. Stopping in front of her, Maura gave Jane a small half smile and ran the back of her finger along her lapel. "I didn't realize Alexander would use a shirt like this or use cream instead of white. I'm just going to change my shoes. Please, wait here."

Searching her closet, considering her options, Maura finally switched out her tan heels for her new Rene Caovilla silver sandals, enjoying the excuse to add the small flash of rhinestone to her feet. Passing her wall safe on her way out, she paused for a moment to open it and carefully selected a few items before letting the heavy door swing shut behind her.

Standing front of Jane again, her voice came out softer than she expected. "Turn around for me." She fastened the chain around Jane's neck before brushing her hands over Jane's shoulders. "The fit of this jacket is superb." She gently grabbed Jane's elbow and turned her around, holding out her hand. "Here put these earrings in."

Stepping back, Maura admired the way the light sparkled in the diamond studs in Jane's ears and in the facets of the large solitaire pendant. Without thought, she traced her finger along the ultra thin necklace holding the diamond seemingly suspended between Jane's breasts. "Perfect."

Jane drifted hazily in a fog of her own thoughts and reactions. Maura's eyes reflected the seafoam color of her dress and the green rings and flecks glistened. Quiet words floated out before Jane realized she'd opened her mouth. "Holy shit, you're gorgeous."

Her own words jolted Jane from her stupor and taking a deep breath she blurted out, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Wincing at what she just said, Jane stumbled over her tongue trying to correct it. "Well no, I meant it. I just didn't mean to curse." She shook her head and tried again. "I'm trying to say you look beautiful tonight, I love the dress, and I'm sorry for swearing." She bit her lip.

Laughing, Maura reached down to squeeze Jane's hand. "I think in this situation I don't mind the cursing and I'm happy you like the dress." She looked down at the surplice dress, enjoying the way cocktail length showcased her calves and the cross drape brought the skirt front above her knees. "It's actually an Alexander McQueen I bought a year ago and didn't get to wear more than once. I love it and the dinner tonight won't have the type of people that will object to my use of outdated fashion." Looking back up, Maura lost herself for a moment in Jane's dark eyes, enjoying the soft humor crinkling the corners at her explanation.

Relaxing at the familiar connection reflecting back at her from Maura, Jane smiled. This night was already worth every second of poking and prodding she'd endured this afternoon.

The front door bell chimed around them and Maura reluctantly stepped back. "That will be the driver from Boston Coach."

Confused by Maura's statement, Jane followed her over to the kitchen island while Maura gathered her purse and walked ahead of her to the front hallway, opening the closet and pointing inside with her thumb. "Which one?"

"It stopped raining so the rose grey, spring weight one with the black collar." Maura watched Jane's eyebrow rise and her forehead wrinkle as she looked at three grey coats lined up together. Maura tried to clarify. "The full length coat with the little mock silver epaulettes on the shoulders." Two annoyed dark eyes slid over to her as Jane shook her head. Maura tried again. "That grey one that is under your hand right now."

Jane groaned, pulling the coat off its hanger. "Seriously Maura? Next time let's just go with something simple like the grey coat with the silver buttons on the shoulder." Shaking her head Jane held the coat open and helped Maura into it. "What is Boston Coach?" She picked up her own overcoat and shrugged into it as she followed Maura to the front door.

Maura stepped to the side so Jane could open the front door. "Boston Coach is the car service my family keeps on retainer for business events."

The door was half way open as Maura's words registered. Jane closed the door and stepped in front of Maura. "Wait a second, you're telling me we're going to get driven to this thing?"

Wincing a bit at Jane's tone, Maura congratulated herself for following her instincts when she picked a town car for the night over anything more elaborate. "Well yes, I usually use the car service for these types of events so I don't have to worry about parking or driving home after. "

Jane was tapping her foot. "So we can't drive ourselves there?"

Sighing, Maura stepped closer. "No we could drive ourselves, but this service is paid for monthly by my family and we almost never use it. I hate to waste the opportunity to put that money to work. Besides, the driver is already here." Tilting her head she tried to understand if Jane was angry or just annoyed. Maura couldn't read either emotion easily in the rapidly shifting face in front of her and finally decided Jane just looked ill at ease.

Opening her mouth to argue, Jane flashed back to the Chestnut Hill Galleria parking garage experience from earlier in the day. Rolling her shoulders, Jane exhaled as she finished opening the front door, trying to accept that she was in Maura's world for tonight. "You know what? This is a good idea Maura. Now we can just enjoy the night instead of worrying about details." Maura immediately gave her a thousand watt smile and Jane blushed before looking down at her shoes, trying to reconcile how a smile made the situation worth it.

Taking the arm Jane offered, Maura navigated the granite steps and as they crossed the sidewalk to the car she noticed a familiar face under the driver's cap. Excited, she pulled Jane forward and broke into a big smile. "Murray, I didn't think you worked evenings anymore!" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "How are Laurie and the kids?"

The large man blushed and smiled. "Nice to see you again Dr. Isles and everyone is doing just fine. I saw the order come in through dispatch this morning and volunteered to drive tonight. I wanted to thank you for all the help with Boston Children's Hospital back in January when Derek had pneumonia."

Maura smiled. "I am just glad you thought to call me. It was wonderful to see Derek bounce back as quickly as he did. Laurie sent me a photo of him in his soccer uniform. It was nice to see him healthy."

Murray held open the door and Jane helped Maura in before sliding in behind her. "That was nice of you to help with his son."

Shrugging a bit, Maura looked out the window as the car pulled away from the curb. "I really didn't do too much. It was a tough situation. Derek had a strain of antibiotic resistant pneumonia and Murray's insurance company wouldn't cover the extra tests needed to enroll him in a clinical trial for an experimental therapy. I simply helped negotiate with the hospital to make sure the tests would not be a problem."

Jane noticed that Maura was still carefully studying the dark scenery out the window. The silence continued and Maura remained fixated on the world outside the moving car. Jane was puzzled for moment at Maura's careful retreat before she replayed Maura's words and understanding sparked. Glancing over to make sure the window was closed between the back and the driver; she reached out and rubbed the hand resting on the seat between them. "Why does my gut tell me that you may have done some negotiation, but you also did a fair bit of check signing?"

Maura flushed instantly, grateful that the dark car hid her embarrassment from Jane as she furtively glanced towards the front seat, relieved to find the window closed. She looked across the space to Jane, watching the streetlights roll by in rhythmic flashes of light against the white of her eyes, wishing she could make out her expression.

"You don't have to answer that Maura." Pushing her fingers between the ones below, Jane pressed Maura's hand firmly. No matter how dark her job made the world seem, Maura somehow always managed to remind her there was humanity out there to balance it out.

Clearing her throat a bit, Jane tried to sum up scattered feelings running through her. "I know I said you were gorgeous earlier but I don't think I quite used the right word. You, Dr. Maura Isles, are simply magnificent."

Jane watched as Maura turned quickly away to look out the window, again withdrawing to the glimmer of the city night, but the hand under hers turned up to lace their fingers together and squeeze. Smiling to herself, Jane turned her own attention to the dark streets out the window as the sights of Boston flickered by.

* * *

A/N – a few of you reviewed about seeing them dressed…. Hopefully this chapter covered that :)


	7. Chapter 7

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Standing next to Murray, Jane ran a hand down her front subconsciously while waiting for Maura to leave the car. She gave Murray a small, tight, smile as she stood there playing with the pearl buttons on her sleeve before reaching down to tug lightly at the bottom of her jacket. She looked at the front doors to Marriott Copley Place and felt her stomach churn.

Maura took Jane's hand gracefully, registering the damp coolness of Jane's skin and changed her hold from a delicate clutch to an entwined grasp as she stepped out. The night was fresh and crisp from the day of rain and The Copley glowed brightly. Looking at the lobby door Maura couldn't help the sensation of anticipation that bubbled up as she looked at Jane.

Under her heels the cream stone tile was hard and unyielding. Jane glanced around the lobby, looking over at the atrium wall, the dark night sky in complete contrast to the white and neutral contemporary style surrounding her.

People filled the space and Jane squarely categorized them. In one group were the hotel guests checking in with haggard faces, tired from the long day of travel. She placed together the casually dressed women walking in small packs with weighted shopping bags, crossing the space to disappear into the elevators. A third quadrant was filled by the affluent teens and college students spilling over from Copley Place into the Starbucks.

Everyone else she could classify easily by the refined clothing and feminine laughter as they walked along the lobby to the escalator. Fellow guests for tonight's event and together with Maura they filled the last quarter. Looking down she caught the sophisticated flash of her maroon shoe against a sliver sandal and as she flicked her eyes over the elegant hand on her elbow, Jane realized she was part of them.

Maura tugged lightly on Jane's arm the minute she spotted a familiar shining blond head milling with a small group of women around the lobby seating. "Jane, there is Kat, she is the friend and producer being honored tonight and the reason we're here." Maura quickened her step. "I think it has been at least five years since the last time we spent any time together." She clutched Jane's arm tighter for a moment and muttered almost to herself. "I actually think it may have been over lunch when she pitched the documentary idea to Mother, which is a shame because she really is delightful."

Kat Boralis could not believe the story she was hearing from the elderly women seated in front of her. It had been pure fate to run into her while checking in. Phyllis "Phyl" Bennett was simply indescribable and even the normally reserved Shannon was doubled over in laughter.

"Kat honey, you never gave me a parrot as a gift!" Shannon just started laughing again. "Maybe that is what I'm missing from my life, my very own swearing parrot."

Phyl grinned. "Well Cindy was the one that wanted a parrot for a pet. I just didn't realize that they imprinted quite that well on language during the time I was hand feeding."

Kat tried to stop laughing but couldn't. "Who cares about the swearing? What a way for Cindy's husband to find out about the two of you, from an African Grey parrot with pitch perfect recall that was raised in your bedroom."

Tipping her blue velvet hat towards Shannon, the ostrich feathers on the hat band moved in time with Phyl's knowing nod. "What I left out was it took the poor man over a week to put it together. Apparently Cindy wasn't exactly vocal in the marital bed."

All three women broke into hysterics.

Phyl coughed into her fist trying to catch her breath. "I can laugh about it now only because I know dear Alan ended up happy in life. He was a good man. He was just caught between Cindy and me."

Maura stood just to the side, waiting for the laughter to die down, feeling Jane's solid warmth at her back. "Can a girl get a hello around here or do I have to my press company contact your press company?"

"Maura! Come here love and give us a hello." Kat clasped Maura's shoulders and reached in to kiss both cheeks, before leaning back and giving her smile. Maura was as always exquisite and Kat let her hands linger, enjoying the sparkling hazel eyes before slowly becoming aware of the companion behind her. "Well who do we have here?" Kat slowly dragged her gaze all the way up and met two very dark eyes. Two rather intense dark eyes set in a very striking, very female, face. Maura was with a woman. Here, tonight. Interesting.

"Kat, meet Detective Jane Rizzoli. Detective Rizzoli is a colleague and a dear friend who was kind enough to play escort tonight."Maura felt Jane brush against her back fully as she moved closer. "Jane, I'd like to have you finally meet Kat Boralis, a friend and one of tonight's honorees."Maura was surprised to feel a hand clasp her hip as Jane reached around her to offer her hand to Kat rather than step to the side. It took everything in her not to turn to look at Jane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Detective Rizzoli. " Kat raised her eyebrows at the strong grip and Maura may have introduced her as a friend and colleague but she might want to clarify that to woman who was currently standing sentinel behind her.

"Ms. Boralis, nice to meet you and just call me Jane. " Jane considered the shorter woman whose hand she was holding with her shiny blond hair that fell in flawless alignment. Her eyes were bright blue and matched the shirt under her black suit perfectly.

"Alright Jane it is. I'm Kat, but only because it would be rude to keep having you call me Ms. Boralis. A complete shame of course, because my last name coming out of your mouth sounds positively delicious. Is that something they teach you at the police academy?" Kat enjoyed the light flush she caused on the taller woman. The tough ones were so delightful when they squirmed.

Confused, Jane chewed the inside of her cheek. "Teach us what?"

"Teach you how to use your voice like aged whiskey on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I'd hand over my license and registration right now if you asked just to get your signature on my speeding ticket." Kat winked and missed Jane's deeper blush as she turned to the woman seated behind her. She reached a hand back to help Shannon to her feet. "Maura, Jane, please meet my fiancée Shannon Moore."

Surprised, Maura turned back to Kat with a light look of reproach. "Katherine Boralis you never mentioned you were engaged! I would have at least sent a note had I known." Maura studied the auburn haired woman as she reached out her hand. "Shannon, you are a wonderful surprise tonight, congratulations." Maura narrowed her eyes at Kat. "Or considering Kat has kept you a secret and is rather set on torturing Jane perhaps I should wish you best of luck."

"You can't be too upset Maura, I just managed to get Shannon to say yes last week." Kat slipped an arm around Shannon's waist. "And Detective Rizzoli seems to be the type that can take care of herself."

Jane raised an eyebrow, still not sure what to make of the feisty blond and shook Shannon's hand. "Oh I can take care of myself. I just usually have a gun at my hip for help." She bit her lip when she felt Maura's heel step on her toe. She pinched the hip under her hand but smiled at them. "Congratulations to both of you." Looking at the other two women standing together she had to admit they made a striking impact as a power couple.

Gesturing behind her, Shannon drew everyone's attention to the grinning older woman seated on the couch. "I have to introduce Phyl Bennett. Phyl is the other honoree at the dinner so she has the dubious privilege of sitting with us at the President's table."

Jane took one look at Phyl and instantly smiled. Petite and forthright she looked up at Jane with an expression that promised pure mischief. She wore a dark blue dress with a patchwork pattern alternating subtly between satin and velvet material. The skirt reached the floor and the entire thing had tiny specks of glitter. The grey hair was under a rather involved dark blue velvet hat with rhinestone embedded tulle for a hatband. Ostrich feathers poked out and waved playfully with every motion of her head.

Phyl bustled up, grabbed Jane's hand in a firm grip and pulled her out from behind Maura. She looked her up and down as she wrung her hand a few times. She gave Maura a smile that rippled every careworn line in her face and gently took her hand between both of hers and just held it. "Pleased to meet you both and before we get all caught up in Ms this and Detective that, I'm Phyl and you two are Jane and Maura. Now let's get out of this lobby and find ourselves a drink." Turning to Jane she winked. "And by drink I'm not talking some silly glass of wine. I'm counting on you, Detective, to find me something worth swallowing."

Kat and Jane both burst out laughing at the same time and it caught them both by surprise. Looking at each other they both shrugged and finally relaxed.

Kat shook her head at Jane. "I've never been one not to get a lady what she wants. How about you?"

"My mother always taught me to respect my elder's wisdom so who am I to argue?" Jane looked at Maura. "I'll take our coats and check them okay?" Stepping back behind Maura she slid the coat off her shoulders and walked across the lobby to the coat check.

Shannon linked her arm through Phyl's and winked at Kat. "Kat I'm trading you in for the night since you can't seem to behave. Phyl is promising to be much better company and we're going upstairs to go find ourselves a highball." Turning a bit to Maura she gestured to Phyl and herself. "I'm also going to check us in before the line gets any longer. Would you like me to check you in as well?"

Maura shook her head. "No, thank you though. I would like to register my credit card with the staff to avoid the line at the end of night to pay for the silent auction."

Watching Shannon walk off, Kat looked at Maura and gave a dramatic sigh. "Put a ring on their finger and they think they can do whatever they want." She caught Phyl whispering something in Shannon's ear as they walked off. "Dear lord, I wonder what they are up too. I should be afraid." She shook her head "Maura, if you have a second you have to hear Phyl's story, I want to turn it into short film at the very least and I only heard the start of it. I don't think I've laughed so hard in years."

Maura inclined her head a bit towards Kat. "I am sure Phyl has a lovely story, but I rather think you owe me a bit of a back story. I never thought I'd see the day that Kat Boralis put a ring on anybody's finger."

"I promise to tell the story at dinner. I need Shannon to help. Let's just say that she is a lawyer and leave it at that for now." Kat snorted. "Thankfully she is a very, very good lawyer." Glancing across the lobby at the coat check and seeing Jane still in line she gestured at her. "So if we're having a night of stories, Maura, what is this I see? You have a woman as an escort for the evening and not just any woman. That creature looks to be an experience all on her own. I think I might be the one who needs an update."

Maura stared at Jane, watching her tap her foot impatiently behind a couple who were cheerfully chatting with the clerk behind the counter. "I knew you'd ask that the second I showed up with Jane. But as trite as this may sound Jane is my best friend." Frowning a bit, Maura considered her words and tried to clarify. "Though, to be honest, I suppose she is more than a friend. I'd call her my family but that still doesn't seem to explain her."

Maura thought for a moment, trying to find a way to clarify something to Kat she wasn't always sure she understood herself. "Do you remember what I was like at Walnut Hill that summer? I would have spent that entire season hiding if I could have gotten away with it."

Kat nodded. "You always managed to find the oddest places to stow away too. You drove the camp counselors nuts. I do wonder what your parents were thinking sending you away to a theatre camp for the summer. I'm not complaining because I met you, but still, it was an odd choice for a girl who was reading a textbook on some sort of physics during free time."

Maura shrugged a bit. "It wasn't physics it was cell biology. They were trying to round out my interests I believe. But no matter, my point is, I used to do the same thing at the city morgue until Jane came into my life and somehow took over. "

Maura watched Jane hand over the coats and smile at the attendant. "First she just involved me as part of the homicide team but that evolved to include time together outside of work. Now I even have her mother living in my guest house." She shook her head. "The thing about Jane is she is rather arbitrary and I can never quite read her. Take tonight for example. This evening was very last minute because I never would have thought to ask her. We were eating breakfast together when Jane asked if I'd go to the movies with her tonight, found out I couldn't, seemed upset and somehow I found myself asking her to escort me and here we are."

Kat gestured to the woman stalking towards them. "Oh I'd say here we are and more. Maura, trust me, she might just be your friend to you, but are you sure that is all she views herself as? It didn't even cross my mind that she was only your friend until you told me."

Startled, Maura looked over at Kat. "Kat, I think you should know that Jane tends to prefer male company. I've even had a few rather direct conversations with her."

Rolling her eyes Kat groaned. "Maura Isles were you even there when you introduced me to Jane?" Maura was just looking at her with her head tilted, lips drawn. "Oh never mind, we'll finish this later, because your very straight friend that just happens to be looking at you like you are tonight's appetizer, is in earshot."

* * *

A/N - And so the dinner begins (finally for some of you :) ) ...


	8. Chapter 8

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

"So how does this silent auction thing work?" Jane studied the bid sheet, frowning as she looked at the dollar amounts written down. She looked up at the painting again and wrinkled her nose, having a difficult time believing people were willing to pay that sort of cash for it. Finally noticing Maura didn't answer she spun around only to find her standing back examining the contemporary piece.

Jane walked over to Maura and asked the question again, looking at the painting exactly the way Maura was, head tilted, leaning slightly back, trying to see if her impression changed at all. Chewing her lip she tried to see anything other than the streaks and swirls of random, dull, colors.

Maura moved off to the right a bit to scrutinize the work from a different angle. "The silent auction is not unlike a live auction where you try to outbid other people. The key difference is the process does not use an auctioneer and the bidding is over the course of the evening. Usually if there is an item of particular interest you will have to keep returning to review the current status and adjust your bid accordingly."

Taking several steps backward Maura was silent for a moment as she considered the overall impact. Absently she continued. "Some people employ a closing strategy and it can get quite competitive at the end."

Maura walked over and picked up the pen, startled when it was plucked out of her hand.

Jane shook her head. "Please don't. It looks like smears of puke and dog poop. There is no way that is art."

"It most certainly is art. I think it invokes the viewer to examine the nucleus of their reality as a stark, stolid contrast to the twirling world around them. So the world is not responsible for the chaos within if you will." Maura tried to snatch the pen away but Jane quickly put it behind her back.

Jane shook her head. "Puke Maura, or with those random red dots next to those weird yellow and green strips with the brown circle thingies, it could be the ground after we've arrested a difficult suspect and we accidentally busted his nose."

Maura put a hand on her hip and looked at Jane, trying to decipher if Jane was serious or teasing her. It was hard to tell. "Jane I'd like to point out that the painting did exactly what it is intended to do, invoke a response from the viewer. Furthermore, your response is quite acute, proving the value of the work." She held her hand out. "Now hand over the pen."

Jane grinned and walked slowly backwards, silently daring Maura to come take the pen back. "No way, if you win that thing, it will be like that weird painting in the morgue office that gives me the willies. I'll have to look at it every time I'm at your place."

Maura sniffed, trying not to smile and held her ground. "It would perfect in the hallway between the bedrooms." Raising an eyebrow she kept eye contact. "Of course if I don't get the pen back I'll have to take one from another item and if I had to go to all that trouble, I might become so committed to that painting that I'll redecorate the guest bedroom around it."

"Good thing you have that giant bed then Maura, because I'm sure the nightmares I'll have trying to fall asleep looking at that thing means I'll be running to you for protection." Jane rocked a bit on her heels, enjoying the banter and deciding she might actually come to like contemporary art.

Suddenly, Jane felt something solid hit her back and the pen was pulled from her grasp. Whirling around she came face to face with a merry Phyl who winked before hustling around her. Spinning back, Jane stood there, mouth open, as Phyl made her way over to Maura.

Handing the pen over to a triumphant Maura, Phyl rested a hand on her forearm before leaning in to quietly mutter. "We've got to work on your woman handling skills if you're going to keep up with that one." She stepped back and appraised Maura. "You've got the looks and the dress. Now you just need to work on your application." She leaned in even closer to whisper. "Don't argue with her, just use your allure. The protective ones don't stand a chance when faced with a little flirting combined with feminine charm. She'd wear that painting as a skirt if you asked in just the right way."

Jane wondered what Phyl had just said because Maura was standing there pen dangling from her fingers, eyes wide.

Phyl patted the arm under her hand before she released Maura. "We can talk more over dinner. I came over to see if I could borrow your detective for a minute. I wanted to get her opinion on the home security system up for bid."

Surprised, Maura felt the pen slip from her grasp, the image of Jane, wearing just the painting as a skirt was burning in her mind. Crouching down to retrieve the pen gave her the moment necessary to find her voice. "Jane's not my…we're not…" Phyl was just smiling at her like she was a dull witted child. It was disconcerting. Maura felt like she was missing a key point in the conversation.

Mystified, Maura looked over to Jane as if she could provide the answer. First it was Kat and now Phyl. Maybe it was the evening suit. It was terribly appealing and hinted at undertones that many of the women attending this dinner would particularly appreciate. Maura chewed lightly at her bottom lip, Jane was her best friend and even she couldn't help her own reaction to her. Especially when Jane started that intense Rizzoli stare that Maura couldn't look away from as she started to walk over.

Swallowing, Maura watched Jane coming at her until she was close enough that she had to look up slightly, noticing the mild concern on Jane's face. Feeling her heartbeat pick up Maura realized she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She released her lip and darted her tongue over it, trying to regulate her body language. Of course people would notice her reactions. That could explain what was going on. Pressing her hands lightly against the tingling in her abdomen, Maura briefly wondered if she should have just had Jane put on the pink dress.

Jane waited, but Maura was still just looking at her with an intent questioning expression. Concerned, she put her hand on Maura's shoulder absently smoothing her thumb along the bump of her collar bone. "Maura, are you okay? Is your stomach bothering you?"

Feeling the gentle caress Maura wasn't going to lie to herself. Jane was just as appealing in a dress. Maybe more so because she was charmingly vulnerable when out of her comfort zone. Either way, Jane was immensely charismatic and Maura couldn't seem to control her reactions tonight. Still staring at Jane, she chewed the inside of her cheek as she blushed; realizing Jane had asked her a question. "I'm fine Jane, sorry, just lost in my thoughts for a moment."

Jane studied Maura carefully. Maura didn't look sick but her expression seemed to be alternating between panic and concern. Jane looked to Phyl who was standing there with bright grin. Turning back to Maura she suddenly felt like she was a specimen under her microscope.

Phyl tapped Maura's shoulder and when Maura looked at her, she gave her a hint of a wink. "So may I?"

Finally Maura just took a deep breath and nodded. "She's all yours." She gestured towards Jane. "Just keep her out of trouble and bring her back to me when you are done with her."

"Wait what?" Bewildered, Jane looked down as Phyl grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me." Phyl walked off, towing Jane behind her.

Maura wiggled her fingers in a little wave as Jane stared at her over her shoulder while Phyl dragged her away. She took a few deep breaths. Finally Maura made herself turn around and evaluate the painting one last time before going back over to the bid sheet.

"Maura there are over 40 works of art here tonight and I swear to god you managed to find the one piece I can't say a single redeeming thing about." Kat gestured to the row after row of strategically lit tables filled with paintings, prints and sculpture.

Shannon snorted and slapped Kat's arm. "Don't listen to her Maura. She came over here to bid on it. Though I have to admit I don't want to have to stare at it every day. I never understand how a few smears of revolting paint colors becomes art."

Kat crossed her arms defensively. "It caught my eye right away and I've come back to it twice now. It's interesting and I think it would suit our sun room."

Shannon bit back a laugh and rubbed a hand against the back of Kat's neck. "I didn't say that it wouldn't. I just don't understand contemporary style as a valid art form and I don't like the colors." She stepped back and tried to see what Maura and Kat seemed so enamored about, but she remained unmoved. "I just think if you're going to put something on a wall in your home it should reflect what it is trying to portray. I mean honestly." She drew a circle in the air around the canvas "If I want to look at a bunny, I want to look at a bunny. I don't want to look at some swirls of paint that is supposed to represent the inner innocence of the bunny."

Laughing, Maura handed the pen to Kat. "Here, go ahead. Jane disliked it enough that I'm not bidding on it for me. I think Mother would adore it so I was going to try to get it as a gift for the new house in Tahiti, but you're welcome to it." She turned to Shannon. "You should ask Jane to give you her rather descriptive thoughts on it. If I had actually won it for myself, I'd pay for it dearly every time she walked in my front door."

Kat gave a small cheer and elbowed Shannon. "See, that is what I was talking about. I win!"

Pursing her lips, Shannon nodded. "Okay I see your point now." She shoved Kat forward. "Alright, you did win, go ahead and bid on that ugly painting." She tried to ignore the victory swagger except she loved it when Kat got a little 'sass in the ass' and her eyes remained fixated until Kat tossed a knowing wink over her shoulder.

Shannon just shook her head. "She really is just impossible sometimes. Entirely too sexy for her own good, which is why I adore her, but impossible." Sighing, she focused back on Maura. "I will never understand how it is that I always lose. I just miss the little details I suppose."

Maura was staring at her, puzzlement creasing her features. "Shannon, pardon my rather forthright infringement into your conversation with Kat, but I feel like I'm missing something that involves me."

"It's nothing really, we were arguing about bidding on that painting and Kat made a bet with me. If I won she'd let it go, if I lost she got to bid." Shannon shrugged. "I lost so now I'm probably going to have that thing in our house."

Suspicious, Maura sniffed. "What bet?"

"Oh, Kat told me about your conversation downstairs. The bet was actually about fact that Kat thinks you're basically a couple that just hasn't had sex yet and I said that people can be exceptionally close friends without it having it lead to being sexually intimate." Pointing back to the painting and Kat, Shannon rolled her eyes. "You've known her longer than I have. You know how focused she can get on anything surrounding the art of fornication. Anyhow, because I can't help myself when it comes to trying to prove her wrong, I'm going to end up looking at that thing while I drink my morning coffee."

Maura didn't reply for a moment as Kat rejoined them. "Kat, Shannon is telling me she just lost a bet with you and I think I am still confused as to what bet exactly you had. Would you please explain?"

Kat laughed and looked around until she spotted Jane safely over with Phyl over in the travel section of the auction. "It's pretty simple. I was filling Shannon in on the fact that you're not in a relationship with Jane, which doesn't make much sense to me. And I can't figure out how you don't go up in smoke with the way she looks at you, but to each their own." Kat grabbed Maura's arm briefly. "Actually no, you have to answer me this. Seriously, how do you two stay in the same room together and not combust?"

Kat just kept shaking her head at Maura's obvious confusion, watching her open her mouth several times before closing it tightly.

Kat sighed, letting it go. "Shannon claims that I just can't appreciate a true, loving friendship. So she argued that Jane, as your close friend, could just be naturally chivalrous without having, what was the word you used Shan?"

Shannon shook her head. "I believe I said amorous intentions."

Rolling her eyes, Kat continued to grin watching the expressions shift on Maura's face. "Then we got into a debate over the fact that you can have sexual tension between two people that doesn't have to end in the bedroom." She reached over to pinch Shannon's side but got her hand slapped instead. "Which I'd agree with in some instances but not with the way that Jane keeps looking at you."

Kat paused for a moment, noticing Maura was focused on something behind her now that made her eyes narrow and her lips purse. "But ultimately the bet was over the fact that you already act like a couple. I said that you did and Shannon didn't think so. Shannon claimed I was reading too much into everything. But she just lost. The fact that you didn't bid on that painting, that you liked, because Jane's opinion mattered that much to you?" Kat started laughing. "Let's just say, the only woman that gets that kind of say in my household decor is the one decorating my bed."

Still distracted, Maura waved her hand and shook her head. "Jane and I are involved with each other. I've never said that we're not. She's like family to me so of course I want her to feel comfortable in my home. We're just not romantic partners. " She stepped forward and stared intently ahead.

Following Maura's line of sight, Kat and Shannon turned around. They just looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Maura was glaring at the left corner of the room where a large group of younger women were clearly admiring Jane as she held a very animated conversation with Phyl.

Leaning over Kat muttered quietly to Shannon. "Tonight has just become completely entertaining and here I was worried it was going to be yet another rubber chicken fundraiser. I bet by the end of the night we can have Maura practically in Jane's lap. Then we'll see how long our new detective friend holds out."

Shannon watched Maura, considering her carefully, before shaking her head. "Kat we shouldn't. You're the one that told me that Maura was your, and I'm quoting; super sexy, super intelligent, super straight friend."

Kat wiggled her eyebrows and slipped her arm around Shannon's waist. "I could have said the same thing about you, but then I kissed you and you kissed me back." She reached over to whisper into Shannon's ear, letting lips brush against her skin. "Now you're still intelligent and sexy but last time I checked, counselor, that was my name you were moaning last night."

Shannon bit her lip feeling the shiver run down her spin and stepped away with a low laugh. "Katherine, behave, but I'll concede your line of reasoning. I think a key difference is that at least with us, you knew what you wanted. Neither of them seems to have a clue."

Kat pointed at Maura. "Does that look like a woman that doesn't know what she wants?" Maura seemed oblivious to their quiet conversation, intently focused on watching a rather handsome young woman leave the small group and make her way over to Jane and Phyl. "She just might need a little help understanding why it is, exactly, that she'd like to take out that poor young buckling."

Noticing Maura's hand curled into a fist, Shannon started to laugh, trying to restrain it but rapidly losing control. "Okay honey, I'm in and I bet Phyl would love to help."

* * *

A/N – Surprisingly hard for me to write Jane getting swarmed at the dinner as some of you asked for, but I've cracked the door open a bit… now to see how it all plays out.


	9. Chapter 9

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

Thanks Well-Well for the help with the editing... power proof Well-Well indeed :)

QUICK APOLOGY - I replaced chapter 8 with 9 when I was fixing the edits... sorry to any new readers... 8 should be back where it belongs.

* * *

The atrium lighting picked up the blond tips on her light brown hair as the woman carefully snaked her way through the auction crowd. Balancing all four drinks was tough, but working at The Wired Puppy was coming in handy. Making her way back to her group of friends Jamie admired her date as she approached. Sandi was all shiny dark hair and curves that would make an atheist believe in a higher power. Jamie gave a little wink as she approached and she was pleasantly surprised when Sandi blushed and winked back. That was promising. She owed Nina big time for this set up. "Yo Nina, come get your cosmo before the floor gets it."

Sliding the martini glass away from the other three, Nina took a small sip and smiled. "Perfect, thanks babe, what do I owe you?"

"Ha, you know I owe you that and a few more tonight. Where did Molly go?" Jamie looked around but the head of spiral blond curls was missing. "Sorry Sandi, they didn't have a Moscato but the bartender said this Chardonnay might work. It's German." Passing over the glass Jamie grinned. "I have no idea if being from Germany is a good or bad thing. Just let me know if it works."

Nina scanned the crowd. "I have no idea where Molly ran off to. Since her break up with Lisa she's been all over the place literally and figuratively." She shrugged and sipped her drink again. "She probably saw some butch thing that she's going to go make a fool of herself over."

Sandi rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "I take it she shot you down again?"

Nina shrugged and took a long swallow of her drink

"Christ, sorry girl." Jamie wished she could knock some sense into Molly. "Is she still saying it's the whole femme on femme thing?"

"Apparently, I don't know. I thought when she agreed to come tonight I had a chance but the second we were in the door she caught sight of some picture perfect blonde corporate type. I swear the only reason she didn't go try to pick her up was the redhead knockout on her arm." Nina looked down at the red cocktail dress. "I mean, do I look ridiculous?"

"You look hot and you know it." Sandi searched for the right words. "Moll is just a little lost. Lisa hit her hard. I still don't think she's accepted what a bitch that woman was."

Sandi lifted her glass in a silent promise. "I know you told me to stay out of it, but I think I'm going to corner her for some bonding tonight. I mean, yes, you enjoy dresses but you built that entire addition onto my deck. There's femme and then there is femme." Sandi was ready for Nina to protest loudly and tell her to leave it alone but Nina's eyes just held hers for a moment before looking away.

"She'd be lucky to have you Nina. You're awesome, fucking beautiful and kind. If you weren't my best friend I'd have married you years ago. Maybe you scare her. We'll talk to her."Jamie scanned the crowd, looking for Molly again, when she spotted a woman being towed behind an older lady in a statement of a hat. "Hot damn, guys check out the woman being towed behind the lady in the blue dress." Gesturing to Jane with her glass, Jamie smiled. "That was in The Wired Puppy today. She was picking up coffee and soup for her girlfriend. I wonder what the girlfriend looks like. "

Nina finished her drink. "God, she's totally hot right? I was behind her in the coat check line. I didn't mind the wait." Nina smirked a bit. "Of course then I saw her go over to this completely sexy woman that made me feel like I was 12 years old again and crushing on the high school cheerleaders." Nina scanned the crowd and pointed "See the woman in that blue, green dress by that weird painting. That's her girlfriend." She sighed. "Even better, she's talking to that woman Molly was crushing on earlier. See that one with her back to us with the blond hair? That was who Molly had a hard-on for. Now I really do feel fugly."

Sandi finally spotted both women and started chuckling. "Oh well, don't worry girls. I know that woman in the green. Her name is Maura Isles. She's a doctor like my cousin Byron. They had a thing going on last year that was pretty hot and heavy. I met her at a family cook out. She is crazy smart and sort of hard to talk to, but nice. Her family runs a small foundation that sponsors part of the dinner every year. I think she is here for representation, kind like the Mayor. " She finished her wine and took Molly's glass from Jamie. "Molly will just have to go get herself another glass. That should help her learn not to leave us."

Thoughtfully, Jamie turned back to Nina and pointed to where the tall brunette was having an animated conversation with the woman in the hat. "You know Nina that dress was made for you. I think we should go invite tall, dark and gorgeous over there for a drink. "

Nina shook her head. "She is way out of my league."

Jamie grinned. "She only looks like it, in the store today she was a totally different animal. Even I couldn't resist hitting on her and it made her blush. I think she might be one of those tough but nice types. I don't think she's so far out of our league she'd turn down a drink. Come on Nina, I think it could be fun. At the very least it might make a certain curly haired blond realize she won't always have you standing around waiting for her. I'll even go do the asking. "

* * *

Jane looked back towards the god awful painting again, but couldn't see Maura anymore. Phyl was dragging her with purpose through the tables, weaving in and out of the crowds with the ostrich feather in her cap flicking back and forth in time with her march. Jane cleared her throat. "Phyl, what exactly are we doing?"

"I'm trying to show you this cruise that I found." Phyl stopped to look up and down the rows. "Shannon and I stumbled on it earlier." She reached up to knock the brim of her hat back. "I could have sworn it was right here, but I'll admit I wasn't paying attention. "

"Not that I mind, but why exactly did you need to show me a cruise?" Scanning the table, Jane started moving reading the different auction vacations. She had to admit, there were several she'd have a blast going on.

Phyl patted the arm she was holding as they strolled along. "Oh it isn't for me. I thought it sounded like the perfect trip for a nice young couple. Shannon said she and Kat went on this same trip last year and adored it."

Jane stopped in her tracks. "Oh wait, for Maura and me? We're not really a couple Phyl. She just didn't have anybody to go with tonight so I said I'd come."

Dropping Jane's arm so she could turn around in the tight space, Phyl finally spotted the photo of the cruise liner with a small group of women surrounding it. "Ahh, now there it is. I didn't see it with everyone surrounding it." She started to walk off before realizing Jane wasn't with her. "Jane, you're getting left behind."

Catching up, Jane tried again. "I mean I know we might look like we're together tonight but we're not."

"What was that you were saying Jane?" Phyl pushed her way through the small crowd of women.

Jane paused at the edges of the group, still trying to figure out how Phyl had managed to just disappear into them like that. Suddenly she was pulled forward and found herself apologizing to people as she bounced into them.

Phyl pulled Jane close and pointed to the itinerary. "Look, this would be a wonderful trip for the two of you. You could go see the Mayan ruins and climb the temple. Shannon mentioned Maura was a doctor, a genius doctor. I bet she'd love seeing the history here and you could climb to the top. I bet the view would be so romantic."

Maybe Phyl was hard of hearing? Jane tried raising her voice. "Phyl! I'm not dating Maura!" Jane coughed and felt her face flush when she realized half the room heard her as various sets of eyes stared at her.

"I heard you the first time dear. Don't let the grey hair fool you. My ears work perfectly fine." Phyl picked up the pen and handed it to Jane. "I just thought things were easier for the younger set these days. I had no idea people still tried to keep their relationships a secret."

Jane tried to interject but Phyl suddenly grabbed her elbow hard and turned her part way around to gesture at the picture of the ship.

Phyl sighed. "Cindy and I always meant to take one of these cruises together. Back when we were young like you, they didn't have such things. We used to dance around the living room to our song and pretend we were on the deck of a giant ocean liner. When these cruises came out we promised we'd go and dance on the deck for real." Phyl shook her head. "Next life I get I'm going make Cindy take me on a hundred cruises." Analyzing the bid sheet, Phyl snorted. "This cruise is a deal Jane. I'd put a starting bid in for $1200.00"

Finally sensing her opening, Jane took a deep breath, ready to answer when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and she jumped. She spun around and came face to face with a young woman that looked vaguely familiar.

Jamie smiled and stuck out her hand. "Well if it isn't two vanilla lattes and two cups of the ginger carrot soup. You clean up nice."

Placing the face Jane blushed a bit and smiled. "Good memory. It was tasty too, thanks." Jane shook the offered hand. "Jane Rizzoli, and you are?"

"Jamie Hurn, wannabe musician and your friendly neighborhood barista." Jamie winced a bit at the firm handshake. "I was wondering if you…" Jamie shot an annoyed glance as a blond woman in a purple dress put a hand on Jane's arm and stepped into the conversation.

"Excuse me." The woman deftly elbowed Jamie out of the way and rested her hand on Jane's arm. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I overheard you talking to your friend earlier and thought I'd give you my card. Karen Brushnell at your service."

Jane looked at the printing and then back at the blond, slightly confused. Jane accepted the light handshake. "Jane Rizzoli."

The blond smiled up at her "That number on there is my personal cell phone, Jane. Just in case you wanted to get in touch about my services."

Jane took a deep breath when she realized what was going on and studied the card again. "Ummm, sure, Karen, I'll be sure to be in touch with all my, uh, Avon needs."

The woman laughed and stepped a bit closer. "Make sure that you do. Just put it someplace safe so you don't lose it and maybe we'll have time to talk more later on tonight." She patted Jane's arm and walked away.

Jane gave a small sheepish shrug at Jamie and slipped the card into her pocket. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

Knocked slightly off balance, Jamie tried to recall her bravado. "Yeah, no, it's cool." Darting her eyes off to the side for a moment, she spotted Molly finally making her way back towards Nina and remembered her purpose. "I was mentioning to my friends that you were in the Wired Puppy earlier and we wanted to invite you over for a quick drink. We haven't seen you at any of the Boston events before."

Jamie jumped when a small but strong hand landed on her elbow and pulled her a step back. Bright blue eyes twinkled up at her.

Phyl looked back at Jane. "Introduce me to your friend Jane."

Jane couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at Jamie's confused and slightly alarmed expression. "Jamie, meet Phyl Bennett. Phyl this is Jamie Hurn. Jamie makes a mean latte and just invited me over for a drink."

Phyl nodded. "Drinks sound great Jane, why don't you go with Jamie and pick us up a couple? Everyone's round is on my tab. I think I'd like a traditional martini, top shelf on the vodka and no less than three quarters vermouth. Don't forget to pick Maura up a drink too, I don't' want you to get in trouble for spending all this time with me." She gave Jane a little shove. "Okay off you go, I'm going to go find the others after I put a bid down on that cruise since I can't convince you to do it."

Jane thought about arguing, but Phyl was just staring at her. "Okay, traditional martini, got it. " She turned to Jamie. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Okay honey, I put in our bid." Kat turned around only to find Shannon giggling into her first. "Dare I ask what has you, of all people, actually giggling?"

"Maura just literally growled out a pardon towards us and stalked off." Shannon pointed out Maura's retreating figure. There was no other word to describe her walk other than predatory.

"Oh dear lord that is rich, never mind the fact that Maura alone in that dress would part the Red Sea, Maura walking like a caged animal in that dress means nearly every lesbian in here is having a biblical moment." Kat laughed. "She is so focused on dear Detective Rizzoli that she doesn't even realize it either. Look at everyone staring. You know, if the rest of the night keeps going like this, it's almost too easy. "

"I wonder if we should feel bad for those poor women with Jane?" Shannon looked at Kat who just laughed harder as a rather butch woman with her head almost twisted around to follow Maura took an elbow in her gut from her partner. "This is so much fun."

"Kat, Shannon! There you are." Phyl cheerfully waved as she walked up. "Shannon I just bid on that cruise. No idea what I'll do with it if I win." Suddenly she paused and put her hand on her hip. "Never mind that last thought, I know exactly what I'm going to do if I win."

Sliding between the two women, Phyl looped her arms around each elbow. "I have Jane getting us all drinks but I didn't know what to order for you two so I came to fetch you." Noticing both women staring off into the atrium intently, Phyl studied the crowd for a moment before lowering her voice to ask "What are we staring at?"

Shannon and Kat both pointed to the bar where Maura stood for a moment on the edge of a small, packed crowd, watching Jane talk with a group of women as the bartender was handed out drinks.

Kat whispered to Phyl. "This show is better than any documentary I've shot lately. I believe we're watching the evolution in a relationship live and on stage, starring one Dr. Maura Isles and one Detective Jane Rizzoli." Watching Maura take the last few steps forward Kat grinned. "Cue action."

* * *

Jamie took one look at the woman striding towards them and then back to where Molly was talking with Jane, touching her arm to make a point. She looked over to Nina and pointed. Nina's eyes widened and she grabbed Sandi's elbow and pulled her out of the way.

Tapping Molly's shoulder, Jamie winced at the glare the blond tossed quickly at her before she turned back to her conversation with Jane. Jamie gave a sigh, at least she had tried. She reached out and rescued her drink as she moved over to Sandi and Nina. Leaning into Nina she whispered "Not exactly how I pictured getting you and Molly together, but you may get to go play hero and rescue her in a minute."

Nina shook her head. "Oh no, she is going to have to deal with this one all on her own."

Maura tapped the shoulder of the curly haired blond woman standing in front of Jane. "Excuse me please."

Molly McKearn glanced over her shoulder at the woman trying to get closer to the bar and used it as an excuse to step closer to Jane, not noticing Jamie's retreat. She was surprised when the other woman stepped around her to put her hand on Jane's arm and glared at her.

Maura pulled Jane's arm back a little and slid between Jane and the other woman, leaning lightly against Jane. Looking up over her shoulder at Jane she murmured "I was looking for you." Turning back to the blond she smiled at her as she reached over and pulled the glass tumbler out of Jane's hand. "Sorry about interrupting your conversation. I just needed to get my drink." Maura tilted the glass a bit towards the other woman before taking a large sip and putting it back into Jane's hand.

Jane stared at the drink in her hand for a moment, trying to process the fact that Maura was pressed against her and had downed half her scotch. Not entirely sure what to say she picked up the glass and tossed back the rest of it. "I didn't know you liked scotch Maura."

Maura looked over her shoulder. "I do tonight." She tapped the empty glass with her finger. "I think I'd like another."

"Okay then, I'll get you a scotch. " Jane signaled to the bartender and pointed to her glass and held up two fingers. "Maura, this is Molly, and behind Molly is Nina and the other two with her are Sandi and Jamie. You have Jamie to thank for the excellent latte this afternoon."

Maura nodded at them. "That coffee was perfect, thank you." She relaxed a bit more against Jane. "Did anybody bid on anything interesting?"

Jamie watched Molly retreat until she was next to Nina and held back a smile. "I tried for a few of the local hotel getaways but I don't know if I'll bid any higher. I also put in a bid for the signed Celtic's ball but I doubt I'll score that with this crowd."

Jane perked up. "Signed Celtics ball? I have to check that out. I can't believe I missed that one, where is it?"

"It's in the shopping section, right next to the foursome golf package." Craning her neck Jamie counted tables. "Fourth line over, three quarters of the way down."

The bartender placed both drinks next to Jane and when she reached for her wallet Maura grabbed her hand.

Maura tilted her head to the side and made sure Jane was looking at her. She raised her voice just enough to carry over the din of the crowd. "Breakfast was on you this morning so I only think it is fair that drinks are on me tonight."

Maura half turned to the bartender and opened up her clutch, pulling out a card and handing it over. "Please start a tab for me and she," Maura rested a hand on Jane's shoulder, drawing her a bit closer. "is with me for the night. Please make sure anything she wants is on my bill."

Jane watched Jamie tilt towards Sandi and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Not together my ass." But she couldn't be sure. She could be sure of the fact that it was taking a surprising amount of willpower not to slide her hand around Maura's waist. Standing as close as they were, she became aware of Maura's perfume and leaned in a bit to breath it in.

Picking up both glasses Maura handed one to Jane and stepped away from the bar. "Ladies, if you'll excuse us. I don't want Jane to miss out on her chance to bid on the Celtics ball and the auction is going to close soon." Walking away Maura called back to Jane. "Are you coming Jane?"

Jane cleared her throat a few times. "Yes Maura." She took a deep breath and gestured vaguely at Maura's retreating back. "I've got to go but it was nice to meet everyone. I'm sure we'll see each other later on tonight." Realizing Maura was rapidly disappearing into the crowd she turned to leave, almost forgetting Phyl's martini. She quickly grabbed it off the bar and gave everyone a final smile before she hurried to catch up.

* * *

A/N – I'm hoping next weeks' R&I is a bit more inspirational than 3x03. Because ummmm, confused. That was one bizarre episode. And this from a woman that loves long slow pairings like Scully & Mulder. I mean I honestly didn't get it. In x-files they never put the two leads together (during the series), left it at subtext and let the show refresh based on the actual weekly stories. I'll admit I loved the torture. Anyhow, sorry for the delayed posting but I actually had to take a few days and watch an older episode of R&I to try to get a feel for the characters again so I could try to finish this chapter. 3x03….kinda weird, the characters were just not themselves to me. I guess I'm still processing it trying to understand. Again, too much thought going into a TV show (rolls eyes at self).

I usually love to go to the gym after posting because I get to be entertained by reviews… I have to go to the gym tonight and it's late, so feel free to entertain me ;)


	10. Chapter 10

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Maura was striding ahead, easily slinking through the crowd. Jane kept hoping she would wait for her to catch up but so far the other woman hadn't even glanced back. Where she was headed, Jane had no idea, but she was certainly determined to get there. Annoyed, she attempted to move faster but liquid sloshed over her thumb, making her stop to let Phyl's martini settle. As she waited she noticed heads turn as Maura walked by, following her graceful retreat across the room.

Jane gritted her teeth and she glanced hard at the offenders as she passed. When a statuesque woman challenged her glare with an amused smile Jane started to chew at her lip feeling like a bit of an asshole. Since when did she care who checked Maura out?

It wasn't like Maura being admired was anything new. Hell the woman actively courted it with the amount of time and thought she put into her wardrobe. Normally, Jane found it rather charming and a perfect barometer to Maura's mood. Over time she had made enough of a study of the ins and outs Maura's fashion sense that she could tell her frame of mind just by a quick glimpse at what she was wearing.

Like tonight Maura's dress was clearly designed to hold a lingering glance. She wanted to be looked at. She wanted to be admired. Jane knew she couldn't help herself, so why was she getting irritated at everyone else? Dodging a large group pushing past her, Jane tried to let her tension go on a long sigh.

Finally enough space opened up that she was able to lengthen her stride. She stared at the martini, willing it to stay in the glass and in a few steps she was just behind Maura. She looked up in time to watch yet another woman stop, pause, turn and watch. This time Jane held on to one irrefutable truth, she was here because Maura wanted her here, nobody else here could lay claim to that fact. Sticking her chin out a bit Jane took another step closer so it was clear they were together. She turned to glance back at the other woman with a half smirk and watched her cheeks color at being caught. Grinning, Jane gave her a quick wink.

Maura felt Jane at her back just as she caught sight of Phyl's hat through the crowd. Stopping, she caught Kat's eye and held a hand up over the crowd to wave them over. "I found Jane."

Kat chuckled. "I know, we saw." She wrapped a hand around Shannon's waist and squeezed a bit. "That was quite a show Rizzoli."

Jane absently answered as she carefully handed Phyl her martini. "What show?"

"The one starring you and that harem of young, nubile, lesbians." Kat enjoyed watching her quip hit home. Jane's face went through several different expressions before she just looked exasperated and ignored her all together, opting to sip at her scotch.

Taking a healthy swallow, Phyl licked her lips in approval. "Well done Jane. This is what a martini is supposed to taste like. You kids with the mixers and all the vodka are missing out." She patted Jane's upper arm. "But as good as this martini is I hope I didn't cause any trouble. You shouldn't have flirted with all those young women when Maura's back was turned." She looked sheepishly over at Maura. "Sorry dear, I had no idea you'd have to get involved like that." She waved her pointer finger accusingly at Jane. "Why you would do that when you have someone as beautiful as Maura on your arm tonight is beyond me. I worry about you young people these days."

Maura eyeballed the little woman and glanced over at Kat and Shannon. Kat winked at her and gave an innocent shrug and Shannon developed an interest in studying the bid tables with a smile flitting at the corners of her mouth.

Jane just wanted to sit some place and put her head in her hands. Maybe Phyl had early dementia. "Phyl you're killing me here. I swear to god. And I didn't flirt with those women." Maura suddenly turned to stare at her with a sharp, hard expression. Jane quickly looked away and tried to resist the urge to play with her hands and just drained her drink. Not daring another glance at Maura she decided to try to lighten the mood a bit.

Jane gave them all a huge grin. "I wasn't flirting with that blond but I did get hit on by the Avon lady. I'm not even kidding you, I have proof." She pulled the card out and held it out. "I'm supposed to get in touch with her with any of my current needs." She laughed a bit. "She was actually more creative than half the men that have ever tried to get my number."

Maura plucked the card from Jane's hand and studied the name on it before slowly looking back to Jane. "Just a minor correction, you actually were flirting with that blond woman when I walked up. I've seen you flirt enough to know." She held the cart out to Jane, just out of reach, forcing her to have to take a step to get it from her. "I'm going to guess you held onto this for a reason. Do you want me to put it in my clutch for safe keeping?"

Confused at the clipped tone, Jane plucked the card from Maura's fingers. "Ummm, no I think I have it, but I wasn't flirting with that blond." Trying to sort out why Maura seemed thoroughly annoyed at her, Jane tried to explain."Jamie came over to introduce herself. She recognized me from this afternoon and Phyl wanted a drink so I went back with her to the bar to get us something." Jane pointed to Phyl's martini. "Her friends were already there and so we were making small talk while I waited for my order." She pointed to herself. "I was just being polite."

"Hmmmm, of course Jane. " Maura turned to the group. "If you will all excuse me, I'm going to step away to ladies room. I'll meet you over by the Celtics' ball shortly." Maura turned back to Jane. "Hold these for me."

Jane found herself placing Maura's evening purse under her arm and barely had time to accept the drink glass before Maura walked quickly away. She watched her pass through a group of women who were discussing a bike up for bid. One of them placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and apparently whatever compliment the woman paid Maura was on target. Maura's face softened and she said something with both of her dimples flashing as she smiled.

Jane knew that look. She'd seen that look on Maura many times. It was that come hither look Maura used when she was bringing out the big flirting guns. Jane loved that look. She also hated that look. Right now that look was pissing her off and when Maura briefly glanced back at her, she thought that might even have been her intention. She felt herself squeezing the glasses in her hands and wordlessly looked at the trio in front of her.

Shannon took pity on her. "This is the part in the movie that you hand the drinks to us and go after her."

"What movie?" Jane watched as the woman that Maura had just smiled at was making excuses to her friends and started off after Maura. Jane tried to capture her cavalier attitude of a few moments ago but the desire to kick something burned in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh my god, Rizzoli you are killing me." Kat wrestled both glasses from Jane and handed them to Shannon. "Let's just skip the ongoing proclamations and definitions of who is in what type of relationship with whom. You look like you're going to hit something and I'd rather it not be me." Trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice, Kat took a deep breath. "For a moment let's just look at this scene. You're pissed off because some woman just hit on Maura while you stand here holding her purse and her drink. We're past the point of trying to define what type of relationship you both have. Right now it really doesn't matter. Again I repeat. You are holding her purse."

Jane glanced briefly at Kat before looking down and turning the purse over in her hands.

Shannon tapped Jane on the shoulder and pointed off in the direction of the bathrooms. "Jane, just go after Maura and give her purse back. Or don't, but now would be a good time to follow her."

Jane still looked slightly mystified and a little overwhelmed.

Phyl shoved her empty martini glass at Kat. "I think I need to go to the ladies room myself. Old lady bladder." She pushed Jane towards the bathroom. "Come on Jane, this place is confusing. Help an old lady find the restroom."

Kat plucked Maura's drink from Shannon and tossed it back, shuddering a bit as the liquid went down. "Ugh, I really don't like scotch."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Then don't drink it." She took the empty glasses over to one of the scattered bussing trays and when she came back she found Kat straining to follow Phyl with her eyes as she turned down a hallway.

Watching Phyl dissapear, Kat grinned. "I want to be Phyl when I grow up. I also want to follow them." Feeling the reproach directed at her without even having to look, Kat gave Shannon a quick peck on the cheek. "Please? From a discrete distance?"

Taking Kat's arm Shannon dragged her in the direction of the auction. Her tone was dry with the hint of a smile "I'm sure you'd be the picture of discretion, but we're going to walk this way and you're going to find a trip or something to bid on. Right now I think I deserve some place warm and tropical."

Kat gave a last longing glance in the direction of the restrooms. "The question still remains as to how Jane is that clueless? I mean come on already. I know I'm the only one that gets stuck holding your purse."

* * *

Cheerfully Phyl made her way into the ladies room. Jane had caught one good look at Maura talking with that tall blond woman and had pulled away from her, Maura's purse held out like a lance. Pushing open the door she glanced over her shoulder just in time to catch Jane sidling up to Maura's side. She couldn't help the chortle that escaped and she laughed to herself until she was coughing hard enough that a pretty young woman helped her over to a bench near the vanity mirrors and sat beside her.

Maura was prepared for one annoyed Jane Rizzoli, but the second she saw Jane's expression she wondered if she went overboard. Jane was stalking towards her with a look that was downright feral.

Maura locked eyes with her and felt her chest get tight. She lost track of what the woman in front of her was saying as Jane stopped and pushed her arm between them, Maura's purse clutched in her fist.

"Maura, I thought you might need your bag. " She ignored the blond woman Maura had been talking with, turning her back to her so she could continue to look Maura right in the eye. Instead of seeing any sight of contrition, Jane swore she saw a hint of a challenge flash across Maura's features before she schooled her expression back to neutral.

Maura snatched her clutch out of Jane's grasp, trying to keep her breathing even and her voice smooth. "Thank you Jane." Cracking a light, flirty smile Maura gestured to the other woman. "Jane this is Leslie. Leslie is a professor through the School of Management at Simmons College. We were just discussing business ethics as it impacts public heath ethics."

Jane bit the side of her cheek and winced, realizing she was grinding her teeth. So this was how Dr. Isles wanted to play. Jane raised her chin and squared her shoulders, game on. "I'm sure it's an enlightening conversation."

Maura couldn't stop herself from jumping a bit as Jane turned to meet Leslie and used the excuse to step partway behind her, slowly and deliberately dragging a hand over her hip and along her stomach, pulling her lightly against her. It was familiar and possessive. She watched the move register on Leslie's face. She stopped looking at Maura and turned her attention fully on Jane.

Shaking Leslie's hand, Jane tried to ignore the fact that Maura's dress felt the way it looked, smooth, soft and warm. Subconsciously she ran her thumb over the glossy surface, feeling the rise and fall of Maura's breathing. Leslie said something to her, an excuse of sorts. The words weren't important as she shook Maura's hand politely and left.

Maura watched Leslie walk off, supposedly back to check her bids. Jane hadn't released her yet and with the distraction of Leslie removed Maura became aware of each minute movement of Jane's thumb. Part of her realized she should be annoyed, but she wasn't and she just stood there leaning against Jane in silence, feeling goose bumps rise as the stroking continued.

Jane slowly realized a few things. First off she was stroking Maura's stomach. Secondly, she didn't have an excuse to be standing there holding her anymore. But most importantly, third, she really didn't give a damn about stopping the first two and it wasn't like Maura was moving either. The silence between them stretched for a heartbeat.

The bathroom door opened behind them and a large group of women poured out, snapping Jane out of her stupor and she dropped her hand. Maura turned around and stared at her. Clasping her hands in front of her, running her right thumb over the scar on her left palm, Jane wondered why she never noticed that Maura's eyes had a thin line of bittersweet color just at the edge of her iris.

Maura brushed her hand lightly over Jane's lapel. "Jane what are we doing to each other tonight?"

Jane shrugged. "The atmosphere must be getting to us."

Maura dropped her eyes to study the diamond around Jane's neck for a moment. "Perhaps." She reached over and picked up the pendant, fixing the necklace so the clasp was back behind Jane's neck, feeling the satin of Jane's skin as she tucked the chain back under her collar. She forced herself to drop her hand but when she looked up she refused to step back. Jane's expression reflected her own turmoil and she let herself get lost in Jane's gaze, admiring the red highlights in the brown of her eyes.

They jumped apart as Phyl burst back out of the bathroom, arm and arm with Jamie's friend Nina. Phyl patted Jane's shoulder as she walked by. "I'll see you two at dinner. Nina and I are going to check our bids while I tell her all about how I convinced Cindy she really did like women." Phyl paused for a moment. "Or maybe it wasn't women exactly as much as it was me. Either way it's a fun story." Phyl squeezed Nina's hand. "This one here at least knows her girl likes women."

Nina bit her lip. "I only wish she was my girl and while she might like women, she just likes a certain type of woman. More like Jane and less like me." Nina gave Jane a depressed look. "I mean you saw the way she was all over you at the bar."

Jane winced. She didn't even have to look at Maura to feel the "I told you so" tossed at her.

Phyl stage whispered to Jane and Maura, "I'm sure I'll have this sorted in no time, you two go off and I'll see you at dinner." Walking off her voice carried over the crowd. "Can you imagine that Cindy didn't even realize she was attracted to me?" She shook her head. "Of all the foolish things too, that woman came up with every excuse in the book to be around me. Sometimes things are just obvious."

Watching Phyl disappear, Jane shook her head. "Well tonight is certainly unique and Phyl is quite the experience. I think my Ma could take meddling lessons from her. "

Maura studied Jane but couldn't quite put her finger on the emotion gracing her features. Uncertainty made her look down and watch Jane's fingers play along her scars, a sure sign Jane was deep in thought. Maura looked back up, worried. Jane had been a good sport the entire day and now they were quarreling. Maura wasn't even certain what they were bickering about. After a moment, Maura muttered "Jane, I'm sorry I've been out of sorts tonight. I'm not sure what's gotten into me. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Same back at you." Jane chewed the side of her mouth. "I'm actually having a good time tonight you know. I'm happy you wanted me to come." Maura still looked apprehensive.

Jane couldn't read Maura's mind but she trusted her instincts. She opened her arms and Maura melted into them. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of everyone else. We're here together right?" She felt Maura's nod against her shoulder. "So let's just act like it. For the rest of the night I'm your date and you're mine. If you were a guy I was on a date with, I wouldn't be spending my night talking with other men, so for the rest of the night it's just you and me. Deal?"

"I can agree to that." Maura sighed and squeezed gently before stepping back. "Come on let's go put your bid on the basketball before it closes." She hooked her arm around the offered elbow and leaned into Jane. "I'm glad you're my date for tonight."

Jane bumped her shoulder into Maura's. "Me too. So now that is out of the way, can I ask you a favor?"

Maura rubbed Jane's upper arm. "Of course Jane."

Jane stopped for a moment and pointed to where Phyl was hugging what looked like a crying Nina. "Can you protect me from Phyl for the rest of the night?"

Maura gave a short, surprised, laugh. "Is badass Detective Jane Rizzoli asking for protection from a little old lady?"

Jane nodded emphatically. "Hell yes."

* * *

A/N – somebody mentioned jealous Jane… so I tried to put her in here… And thank you to everyone for the reviews :) You're awesome and entertaining me right back.

Somebody wondered if this was a cross over fic… no, just a story that I wanted to be slightly reader driven so the original characters are there to give me a bit more room to play with suggested situations without pulling the real R&I cast out of character to do it. I'm just a hobbyist with writing. I'm not good enough to pull off a changing storyline with too many "familiar faces". My other fanfics include my attempt to play with the full R&I crew.


	11. Chapter 11

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

Usual editing warnings… I'll try to clean it up a bit as I notice it… I should probably find a beta and stop torturing all of us :)

* * *

"I don't know. Six hundred dollars for a basketball seems a little steep. I mean it's not like I'm going to use it. I'm going to be looking at it." Jane frowned at the bid sheet as she tapped the bottom of the pen against the table.

Maura waited patiently.

"How do I even know if it's real? It could be a robot signature or something." Jane was leaning over to her left side trying to peer around the back.

Slightly confused as to why Jane was suddenly squatting down to look up at the ball, Maura shrugged. "I would assume that the Celtics are careful to document anything that they donate and this ball was a direct donation according to the description."

Jane stood back up and tried to lean over the ball. "Do you think that they ever played a game with it?"

Maura watched as Jane precariously leaned against the table on her knuckles as she tried to get even closer. "The description doesn't say that it was a game ball so I would think not."

Leaning down, Jane tried to catch a whiff of the ball, finally getting close enough to catch a waft of new rubber. "Definitely a new ball, I think I can even smell the Sharpie they used to sign it. Do you think every player signed it from the team? Was it this year's team or last year's?" She started slightly when a set of fingers slid against her back and down her shirt to grasp her waistband and tug firmly backward.

Pulling Jane upright, Maura sighed. "I'd rather we leave the ball and the table standing." Releasing her grasp on Jane's pants she left her hand where it was against her back under Jane's jacket. "I bet if you read the description you'd know the answer to all your questions."

"But that is what I have you for." Jane quickly wrote down a bid and frowned at Maura who was leaning over her shoulder as she upped the current bid by the minimum of 50 dollars. "What? Am I not writing down the number right or something?"

Leaning against Jane's back, Maura tapped a finger against Jane's bid. "That isn't going to be enough. Somebody is going to come back if they want this ball and outbid you. I'd cross that out and make it 725.00 or 750.00."

Jane just shook her head, Maura's breath toyed with the edge of her ear and she could feel the hair at the nape her neck push against her collar. "I'm not paying over 700 dollars for a basketball I could go buy for about 20.00 bucks at Walmart. The fact that I just bid what I did makes my heart race. So trust me, I'm good."

Maura wanted to laugh. She wanted to groan. She settled for a simple, yet inflective "Jane."

Jane stood up and rubbed the back of her neck to stop the tingling. "I can't do it Maura. Now didn't you want to go put a bid on that metal necklace thing?" She felt Maura remove her hand and she missed the warmth.

"It was a pewter piece from a very popular Nova Scotia studio, Amos Pewter." Maura started looking up the aisles trying to remember where the piece was. "Compass Rose, simple, but intimate in design and intention. Somehow it represents my feelings of late. I slipped in an early bid but I'm certain I should adjust."

Maura opened her clutch to pull the catalogue out but flipped it closed with an annoyed huff. "I have no idea when I misplaced the auction catalogue but I don't seem to have it."

"And this is a problem because?" Jane watched the smaller woman scanning the area.

Maura took a deep breath before responding, rubbing her thumb over the silk covering her clutch. "It's not a problem. It's an annoyance. Without the program I can't use the aisle number to find it again. Now we'll have to walk the tables to find it." Scanning the area again she caught sight of Jane's new, curly-haired, blond acquaintance clearly searching the space for something. Trying to remember the woman's name Maura noticed her catch sight of Phyl and Nina.

Jane bit her lip to keep from laughing. Maura hated it when she thought she made even the slightest mistake. She eased the folded catalogue out from her back pocket. "You handed this to me by that ugly painting. " Holding out the creased listing, Jane noticed Maura was focused on something else, small tight lines pulling at the corner of her mouth from where she pressed her lips tightly together. Following Maura's line of sight she watched Molly rapidly winding her way over to Nina and Phyl.

Absently, Maura pushed the catalogue away. "Hold on to that please." She watched as the blond reached Phyl who was rubbing Nina's back as she showed her something in her hand that was attached to her neck.

Folding the booklet again Jane slid it back into her pocket, pulling her jacket back over it, looking down as she tugged at the bottom to smooth it out. Lifting her head up, she found herself watching Maura's back as she walked away.

Jogging a couple steps to catch up, Jane quickly assessed where they were headed. "Maura, I thought you just promised to keep me away from Phyl about five minutes ago." Jane watched Molly reach out to Nina as Phyl said something that made her sit down abruptly down. "It would seem our destination is counterintuitive to that promise."

Feeling Jane's jacket brush her bare arm, Maura looked over at her. "I believe the promise was to protect you from Phyl. I'm sure you'll be perfectly safe if you stand behind me." She slipped her hand back around Jane's elbow.

Jane frowned at her and decided to change tactics. "Maura, seriously, I thought we had to go find that necklace?" Jane couldn't detect a single, minute change in Maura's pace or direction. She pulled lightly against Maura's hand on her elbow. "Maura, I would like to point out that Nina was just crying."

Laughing a bit, Maura gave Jane's arm an affectionate squeeze. "Then I would think that you'd be obligated to go assess Nina's current condition Jane. I thought law enforcement took an oath promising to serve and protect the fine residents of Boston. Even against adorable old ladies."

Jane watched the feather on Phyl's hat float about her head as she waved a locket in her hand. "Yeah, well, I left my taser in my other tuxedo. And now that I think about it, didn't you take an oath that contained something about causing no harm right?" Jane watched Molly grab Nina's hand as she turned bright red while Phyl leaned over to them both, gesturing wildly. "Because Phyl is giving Molly a heart attack right now and you're bringing me over there."

Maura was willing to admit that Jane was right about Molly looking a little flushed all of a sudden. "To my knowledge nobody has died from a bout facial erytherma." Jane made some random noise Maura wasn't sure she wanted to try to interpret. "All things considered, my medical assessment is that you'll live, so I'm well within my oath. Remind me later to tell you about the medical community's debate around the validity of the oath. It is very interesting. NOVA did a documentary special on it not too long ago."

Phyl looked over and gave them a merry wave as they approached.

Jane gave a defeated sigh and muttered under her breath. "I will give you a hundred dollars if we can just go back to your place and watch that NOVA special right now."

Maura ducked her head to study her hand against Jane's black suit coat to hide her smile. "I'll make sure we do that next time we're looking for something to watch on television, but tonight I think we should go see if Phyl would like help finding our table." Gesturing to a tuxedo clad man walking past them with a dinner chime in hand. "It would appear they're about to call the start of dinner." She flexed her fingers and watched Jane unconsciously respond by pulling her arm against her body.

Smiling at Jane, Maura enjoyed the gentle pressure holding her close.

* * *

Phyl looked up and grinned at them. "You both need to come over here and meet my Cindy." She reached across Nina to pat Molly's knee. "I was just telling the girls here about the first time I realized I liked Cindy." She invited Jane and Maura closer. "You two have perfect timing. I was just getting to the good part."

Looking at her audience, Phyl leaned in. "Cindy had the most sarcastic sense of humor and back then I had barely been out of my small town. Most of the time during training, I had no idea as to when she was joking or when she was being serious. For a long time I just kept my mouth closed if I was around her because nothing I said seemed to make sense. But I can tell you I was always drawn to her. There was just something about her that always caught my attention." Phyl paused and sighed. "You can imagine that the entire time we were at training camp I spent a lot of time just studying her from a distance."

Maura couldn't stop herself from watching Jane out of the corner of her eye as Phyl's words hit home.

Phyl gave another sigh. "But the moment I realized that I just liked her was about four weeks after D-Day and Paris had been liberated. They sent in our nursing regimen right down near Normandy's Utah beach. I hit the water just after Cindy and it was deeper than we were expecting and my pack weighed me down." Phyl picked up Nina's hand. "Now Cindy was tall and a bit thin, my mother would have called her horsey, so she managed to get a good foothold while I thrashed around."

Phyl looked down at the picture in her locket again with a small smile. "Well Cindy just grabbed my pack and held it up until we waded in enough that I could get a good hold on the sand."

Jane stared at Phyl, her mouth slightly agape. "Wait a second. You were in World War II?"

Phyl snorted. "If by in it you mean right along the front lines, then yes I was." Phyl adjusted her hat. "That's how I met Cindy. We were both Army nurse recruits. Cindy was from Boston you know. I was from Worcester and a bit sheltered. I don't think I'd been out of our small town more than once in my 18 years." Phyl shook her head. "I actually ran away from home to join the Corps."

She tapped Nina's hand. "Now where was I?"

Nina was looking at her, enraptured. "Cindy had just saved you in the ocean by holding up your pack."

Phyl nodded."Ahh, yes, alright then. So there I was choking on salt water until she grabbed my pack. Well Cindy took one look at me floundering around in that water and after she pretty much picked me up she just used the driest tone I had ever heard and said next time I should think about my pack weight and leave all the lipstick at home." Phyl started laughing. "I thought she was serious so there we were, drenched, trudging up to the beach and between the adrenaline rush of jumping off our transport craft and the near drowning I start crying."

Shaking her head a bit Phyl continued. "When we reached the beach I just climbed half way up and sat a bit away from the rest of the women. I was embarrassed. Nobody else seemed to have any trouble getting to shore. Cindy must have figured out I was crying and she came over and sat down beside me. So there we were, silently side by side, watching the rest of our division wade up on the shore and she just reached over and picked up my hand. Eventually I just looked over at her and she seemed a bit sheepish when she looked back. I remember the exact way she cleared her throat and quietly told me that it was a good thing I was around to pretty up the rest of them."

Phyl wiped a thumb under her eye and cleared her throat a bit as she looked right at Maura. "I should have realized that the only reason she knew I had different lipstick colors was she always had her eye on me." She gave Jane a brief wink before turning back to Maura. "Sometimes with the tough ones you have to listen around the words to hear what they're really saying."

Jane glanced at Maura who was looking right at her. She felt her cheeks warm and looked back to Phyl who raised both her eyebrows. She quickly looked away and let her eyes settle on Nina and Molly who were turned to Phyl in rapt fascination.

Maura continued to examine Jane, moving her fingertips over the jacket under her hand and allowing herself to lean in closer. Phyl's words putting a new spin on every single time Jane had made some quip about her appearance. It was an astute observation. Suddenly all Maura wanted to do was rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane felt Maura stiffen beside her and stand up a bit straighter. She immediately turned back to her, but Maura was looking off across the room.

Phyl put down Nina's hand. "Now I tell you girls, I didn't realize it until years later, but after Cindy told me in her own way I was pretty, I looked at her and she was bedraggled, covered in sand with her helmet skewed off to the side and right then and there I fell hard for her."

Phyl looked at the picture in her locket with a fond smile before holding it out to Jane and Maura. "This photo was taken around Christmas 1944 at a dance held by the Red Cross at a hotel they'd converted to a Club. By that time we'd been following the troops for awhile. I tell you, you learn to appreciate a hot shower when you've been bathing out of your helmet for a few months."

Jane looked at the two women in the photo. They were standing with their arms around each other in dresses that seemed to match in style. It was hard to make out the details in the tiny photo but the smiles came across clearly.

Phyl turned her attention to Molly. "Now like I was telling you earlier, don't let that dress fool you. Cindy could pull apart the engine of our transport convoy faster than most of the boys." She winked at Nina. "I always loved when Cindy wore a dress and I knew what the body in that dress was actually capable of."

Without thinking Maura chimed in. "Oh it's like that when Jane wears a dress. She is always stunning but at the same time I know she can tackle a 200 pound suspect to the ground. There is just something electrifying about it."

Maura's mind caught up with what she had just said and she bit her lip as she slowly looked at Jane. Jane had both eyebrows raised and was just looking at her, her expression impossible to decipher.

Jane watched the color and miniscule rapid changes along Maura's face. As the initial shock faded she couldn't help herself. When Maura finally made eye contact Jane winked at her, trying not to smile when Maura bit her lip and quickly looked over to Nina and Molly.

Molly tried to reconcile the thought of the brunette in the evening suit wearing a dress. She looked over at Nina and remembered her in her cargo shorts, halfway up a ladder painting the trim in her new apartment. Her eyes roamed over the curves in the red dress as her imagination played with the two images. The combination mingled with Nina's thumb that was stroking the back of her hand and Molly felt her abdomen tighten against the flash of awareness. Maura was right. It was electrifying.

Phyl leaned against the backrest and tucked her locket back under her dress. "We made those dresses from navy blue curtains the nuns gave us from the convent. Their Mother Superior spoke a little English and that was their Christmas gift to us. Cindy's was made from the velvet side and mine came from the taffeta backing."

The dinner chimes rang out musically as the event staff moved through the room.

Phyl struggled to her feet. "Okay ladies that would be our signal to get a move on. I'll have to wait to tell you how we both met our husbands that night." Heading towards the open doors, Phyl looked over her shoulder. Molly was staring at Nina. Jane and Maura were both looking at her intently. She waved at them. "Girls, the chimes mean we're supposed to go inside now."

Molly and Nina jumped to their feet, their hands still linked as they followed Phyl in.

Maura finally looked back at Jane. Jane's gaze was steady and without censor. Maura let out a sigh. "That woman makes your mother look like an amateur."

Jane chuckled as they started to walk. "What's wrong Maura? Admit it. Adorable, little old lady scares you, doesn't she?"

Maura leaned against Jane as they strolled through the doors. "You have no idea."

"Oh I might have an idea or two." Jane peered at the nearest table number as they walked up to it. "This one is number 306. We're at Table 2."

"We'll be up in the front, around the center." Maura had to drop Jane's arm so they could wind their way through the tables.

Approaching their table, Jane noted that Kat and Shannon were already deep in conversation with a gentleman in a spotted bowtie. Phyl was seated next to another man who was already laughing into his napkin. When he looked up, Jane felt her nerves flutter in her stomach. She was about to have dinner with Mayor of Boston. With Phyl next to him.

Maura felt Jane's hand drift along her spine before coming to rest on her lower back. Looking over her shoulder she could see the tension from the set of Jane's jaw. Paying closer attention she noticed the Mayor and Phyl laughing. Kat caught her eye and winked. Taking a deep breath she quietly asked. "Protect me?"

Jane exhaled slowly and stepped closer as they approached the table. "Always."

* * *

A/N – Sorry for the delay all… I can literally claim I was out of the country but I'm back now with my laptop in hand and internet that isn't 19.99 a minute or some such insanity. My suitcase isn't even unpacked yet, but somebody sent along a review with a mention of withdrawal symptoms… Can't have that happening now, can I?

Hopefully you've not forgotten our little story and still want more of it :)

Now I have to go remember how to write and finish cleaning up the next Afterthought installment.


	12. Chapter 12

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

The two jumbotrons on either side of the stage rolled photos of the Fenway Clinic staff interspersed with the names of the event sponsors and major donors in the muted light. The Isles Foundation Charitable Trust flashed and caught Jane off guard. She had forgotten she was here escorting the face of an organization. She had expected to feel awkward and out of place at Maura's side but she didn't. She took a sip of wine and amended her thoughts. It wasn't awkward, but it was a little uncomfortable and it was for reasons she never anticipated.

Like right now when she caught herself staring at Maura unconsciously yet again.

She forced her attention back to her plate and pushed her salad around with her fork, occasionally spearing a small mouthful when Maura glanced at her. Why people wanted to eat dandelion greens mixed with goat cheese and cranberries was beyond her. The candied walnuts were okay. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, letting her eyes scope out the table while Maura was deep in conversation with the funny looking little man in the bowtie. Her eyes rested on him for a moment. Maura seemed to know him well and had introduced her. Chester Barnsfeather, the new CEO of Fenway Clinic. She thought CEOs were supposed to be tall, stuffy men, not look like retired racehorse jockeys.

Next to Chester was his partner, Roger. He reminded Jane of her high school's drama teacher. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that Roger's shirt matched the purple polka dots in Chester's bowtie, but then again, Maura had changed her shoes because of her shirt. Of course Chester was married to Roger. She wasn't married to Maura. Jane pushed a halved cherry tomato around her plate watching it create a trail through the salad dressing considering the comparison. She took a deep breath. In their case it made sense because she was Maura's escort. Of course they needed to complement each other.

Or really, not just an escort now, she was Maura's date. She still wasn't clear how that had evolved or what was supposed to change for the rest of the night, but she'd figure it out. So far it seemed to entail that she focus on Maura, which was effortless, but it was making her notice little things. Like right now when Maura turned to her and seemed to study her carefully for a second before giving her a little smile and waiting until Jane smiled back before turning her attention back to Chester. Did Maura always check on her like that? Did she just not notice it?

Jane frowned, wondering if that was what was happening tonight. She and Maura looked like a couple, so everyone was acting like they were a couple and now she was over analyzing every little thing. She nodded slightly to herself. Everyone just needed to see them outside of tonight.

Jane glanced to her other side at Kat and Shannon, happy that neither of them was in her head. She looked across the table at Phyl and two glinting eyes were looking right at her while she said something to Roger that made him burst into laughter. She stabbed a tomato with force. She did not want to know what Phyl just said.

Watching Roger laughing hysterically next to Phyl, Jane was relatively sure that Roger had developed some sort of strange gay man crush on Phyl and seemed entirely enchanted. Maybe that was the trick with Phyl. You had to be a gay man to understand her.

Mayor Nemio on the other hand was a different story. She'd met him on several occasions in an official capacity. In particular she'd sat with him at the awards ceremony after the BPD shooting a few years ago. She could tell he was glancing at her every so often, trying to figure out where he knew her from. Jane sighed. Last thing she needed was him making that particular connection.

When the waiter started clearing the salad plates away, Jane noticed Phyl chatting animatedly with the Mayor and looking right at her again. Diversion. She needed to create a diversion. She grabbed her wine glass and drained it, nudging Maura as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Maura, Phyl is looking at me, you've got to help me out here."

The scent of Jane's perfume hit her at the same time warm breath caressed her ear. Maura flinched and swallowed. She slowly turned to look at Jane. "I'm sorry, what was that Jane?"

There was something in the way that Maura was looking at her that made Jane want reach out and cover one of Maura's hands with one of her own. She clasped them together in her lap, absently running her thumbs over the scar tissue along her palms. "Phyl is focusing on me and I need something to distract her before she opens her mouth and I'm drawing a blank."

Maura could catch the hint of the Chardonnay Jane had been drinking. She slipped a hand over Jane's fidgeting fingers, feeling them instantly settle as she leaned into Jane to catch Kat's attention. "Kat I was just remembered that you promised to tell me about how you and Shannon met at dinner."

Phyl perked right up and nodded. "I just loved this story, nothing like landing in an international fiasco to spark a great romance story."

Jane shifted slightly against the tight tingle in her chest. Maura hadn't moved since she leaned over to ask the question. Her hand still firmly covered Jane's own as she looked intently at Kat, amusement creasing the corners of her eyes. Jane loved when Maura looked like this, happy and content.

Kat blushed and looked at Shannon. "It wasn't an international fiasco so much as it was a small miscalculation on my part."

Shannon snorted. "Miscalculation, darling? Really that is the best you could come up with?" She pointed at Kat. "The first time I met this one was in a French prison. If we really want to get down to it, we can always say we were set up by her parents because they're the ones that hired me." She rolled her eyes at Kat. "The genius over here managed to sleep with the Liechtenstein ambassador's wife. Which, while not the best choice, wouldn't have been an international issue if the wife hadn't been the primary target of a French investigation in money laundering."

Kat knew she was bright red. She rubbed her hand over her forehead and could feel the heat. "I didn't even realize Liechtenstein was a real country. I thought she was trying to impress me."

Shannon shook her head. "Oh it's real and it's also known as a haven for international business that would rather not have to deal with even the Swiss banking laws." She smirked at Jane. "You're in law enforcement. You can just imagine what happened with all the clandestine, coded messages. The French thought Kat's claim to be raising funds for an international documentary on women and the AIDS epidemic was a cover to slip funds out of Liechtenstein's LTT Bank through the Ambassador's wife."

The redhead paused for a moment, taking a sip of wine for effect. "Now Mayor perhaps you can appreciate this from a political perspective. What happens when someone in a position of power gets offered a large sum of money from a suspect to, and I'm quoting, "grease things along"?"

Mayor Nemio looked at Kat. "Please tell me that you didn't?"

Kat buried her head in her hand. "Shan, I'm going to kill you later."

Thoroughly enjoying the moment, Shannon leaned back in her chair so the waiter could put down dinner. "Oh she did, so then on top of trying to work with authorities to clear her name I now had to deal with a bribery charge." She smiled at Kat. "I kept her out of jail, but the sum of the fine was something we still don't talk about."

Kat just growled something that made Shannon grin harder as she attacked her dinner.

Jane tried to cover up her laugh with a sip of wine but she couldn't even raise the glass part way before she was laughing hard enough that she had to set it back down. "Well I hope that woman was worth it because that was an expensive piece of…." She jumped when there was a pinch to the inside of her knee and bit back a curse. She glared at Maura but the other woman didn't acknowledge her.

Maura didn't even try to hide her amusement, leaning against Jane while she laughed, partially at Kat but more at the slightly scowling brunette at her side. "I think it sounds about right." She winked at Kat. "But how did you end up together? That had to be a conflict of interest." She couldn't help but let her thumb stroke the knee under her hand, trying to sooth Jane's irritation, swallowing another laugh when Jane tensed. She flicked her eyes over the set jaw and raised her eyebrows. She slowed her caress and Jane looked at her for just a second before whipping her face away, her cheeks flexing as she swallowed. Intrigued, Maura couldn't help but move closer, not caring about the impression she was making, waiting for the inevitable shift or sarcastic retort. When Jane didn't do anything other than relax after a heartbeat, Maura couldn't help but lose herself in quiet speculation.

Shannon caught the expression on Jane's face and nudged Kat's ankle under the table "It was a conflict. And I told blondie over here about 50 times a day that I was her lawyer, pretended that I had a lover at home and reminded her that kind of thinking might have had something to do with her situation." Shannon rubbed the back of Kat's neck. "Which exactly why once the investigation cleared I got on the first flight I could to back to Colorado."

Kat cut off a bite of asparagus. "You know what is great about my job? Editing work can be handled in a variety of locations. And that winter I developed an intense interest in skiing. Colorado is a great place to indulge a new found winter hobby. A little Irish hot cocoa, a roaring fire and a snowstorm helped me win my case."

"Good girl!" Phyl just raised her glass and toasted Kat. "It will make a great story for your grandchildren."

Kat shook her head. "Not possible. I'd have to have children first to end up with grandchildren."

Phyl nodded enthusiastically. "I know, but that is just a temporary problem. We talked all about it earlier when you were waiting downstairs. Shannon is going to have the cutest babies." She winked at Shannon.

Baffled, Kat stared at Phyl. "But I don't want children." She gestured between Shannon and herself. "We don't want children." The look Shannon was giving her was confusing. "Do we?"

Tilting her head, Shannon considered Kat. "Well it's not the first time I've thought about it. Look at it this way; it would give you someone to play with."

Kat kept looking between Shannon and Phyl. She briefly looked over to Maura, but Maura seemed occupied with watching Jane. Jane however seemed to be enjoying her confusion and was looking at Kat with a smug grin.

Phyl patted Roger's hand. "Roger dear, pass me the Chardonnay. I had better polish off that bottle. I think poor Kat has had enough. She seems confused." She watched Roger filling her glass. "A touch more, no sense in wasting space in the glass, I don't plan on leaving it in there long enough to need to breathe."

Jane tapped the hand on her knee. She was surprised when Maura didn't move, lost in whatever she was thinking. She rubbed Maura's forearm until she finally acknowledged her. "They served dinner."

With a quick survey of the table Maura realized that everyone was actively eating the main course. Discretely she pulled herself fully upright and removed her hand from Jane's knee, running her fingers along her palm, missing the touch. She flexed her hand a few times, letting out a level breath as she started picking at her food.

Roger and Chester asked Maura a question and despite the ready response, Jane could see the perfunctory way Maura was eating between moments of mechanical small talk. Grabbing the bottle of wine, Jane tipped the last into Maura's glass. "You look like you wouldn't mind a refill."

When Maura went to thank Jane she realized Phyl was staring at her and Kat was chuckling into her wine. Even Jane seemed to be watching her with inquiring eyes. She smiled brightly and stood up quickly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step out for a moment and see about some ordering some additional wine for the table."

Maura blew out a long breath as she walked towards the back of the room. She could feel Jane's eyes on her back and she pushed through the doors with a feeling of relief.

Watching Maura until the doors closed behind her, Jane turned back to her meal, recognizing Maura's need for a moment of space. Chewing she made a face. The chicken seemed tough and had distinct flavor she couldn't quite place. "Kat, is your chicken okay? Mine seems a bit off."

"Well that would make sense since this is duck, not chicken." Kat speared a bit of duck and cheerfully chewed as Jane's face contorted.

Swallowing the bite in her mouth, Jane realized her wine glass was empty and without a second thought grabbed Maura's wine and took a generous gulp. "You're telling me I'm eating Daffy Duck?"

"Not what I'm saying at all. I have no idea if the duck was named Daffy, it might have been a Donald." Kat cut another bite off. "Either way, tastes like chicken."

Baleful, Jane poked at her plate. "Maura usually warns me about this sort of thing."

Shannon smiled at Jane. "I have a feeling her attention was a bit distracted with whatever she was doing under the table earlier."

Jane felt her face flush. "It wasn't like that. She wasn't… I mean." She gave up and just took another long drink from the wine glass. There wasn't anything she could say right now.

Kat wiped her mouth and nudged Jane. "So tell me, do you two always share the same wine glass? It's very cute."

Shannon laughed and Kat joined in. Jane knew they were teasing, but still. She rolled her eyes at them but they only laughed harder. She quickly looked at the Mayor but he seemed invested in dinner. Phyl however was watching her with a giant smile. It was time for a strategic retreat. "I'm going to have to excuse myself for just a moment."

Resisting the urge to look back Jane followed the same route Maura had taken out of the room.

* * *

Maura quickly signed for the bottles of wine, adding a generous tip for the effort the hotel had made to go down into the wine stores and bring out the bottle of Chakalaka she favored with duck and turned back to her conversation with the Director of the New England Home for Little Wander's, Waltham House. "I am sorry I had to interrupt us but my table was out and I'd hate to return empty handed." Looking over the Director's shoulder she saw Jane exit the dining room and practically run towards the silent auction.

She tried to bring her focus back to the conversation. The woman in front of her was animatedly pitching her idea about collaborating with the Isles Foundation to create a work study program for LGBTQ youth. She forced herself to concentrate but her mind kept wandering. Wondering where Jane had escaped to. Why she had left. Judging by the speed Jane had been walking Maura could only imagine what had just happened at the table.

She made another apology to the other woman, interrupting her description of the program scope and turned back to bartender. "One last request, do you carry MGD 64?" The man hit a few keys on the computer, finding that the sports bar downstairs carried it. "Could I trouble you to call down for a bottle please? Perhaps you could stock a few directly here?"

Opening her clutch, Maura pulled out a business card and handed it over to the other woman. "I'm sorry, but I just saw my date head into the silent auction and I believe she is looking for me. Just contact the email address on that card and the foundation will make sure it gets to me." The woman thanked her as she left and for a moment Maura was by herself at the bar while she waited for the beer.

She hoped that Kat hadn't been too hard on Jane. Maura smiled as she thought of the blond, flashes of theatre camp, being goaded into learning lines while the rain poured down and a young girl's stolen kiss. At the time they'd laughed away the significance and Kat had jumped out of the gazebo in a flash, daring her to run through downpour. On hindsight it was a beautiful moment of innocence.

Looking again to where Jane disappeared, Maura couldn't help but wonder what that same moment might be like if Jane had been the one to steal the kiss as Romeo to her Juliet. The second that image hit her imagination she could feel her heart rate increase. Coming out of her brief fantasy she realized she was rubbing an index finger along her lower lip. Maura sighed. She didn't lie well and there was no point to lying to herself.

Jane was compelling, dynamic and when contained within the barriers of their friendship, the perfect companion. Nobody understood her quite like Jane.

However, facts were facts. Tonight that natural affinity she had for Jane was surprising her in its intensity. All the little gestures that were inherent to their friendship seemed amplified until she couldn't find a logical reason to explain them away. The longer she stood and thought, the more her joke to Alexander about a Le Smoking fantasy was starting to lose humor. The simple truth was that if Jane was to walk up to her right now and kiss her like Kat had done 20 years ago, Maura's response wouldn't be innocent at all.

Maura bit back a laugh when she tried to picture what Jane's face would be if she could get a replay of what was going through her mind right now. It was almost a shame that was impossible.

The hotel runner arrived with the bottle of MGD 64 and in that second Maura made up her mind. She snagged it off the waiter's tray, leaving the glass behind with a smile and tipped him extra to bring the wine to the table while she went to find Jane with a sense of purpose.

Because in the end there was one fact Maura knew they had agreed on for tonight. Jane Rizzoli was, for all intent and purpose, her date. And that was how she was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

Staring at herself momentarily in the bathroom mirror, Jane was again reminded how different she looked tonight. She wished the rest of their table could understand that 99% of the time Jane Rizzoli did not look like this. She was usually jeans, cotton shirts and sensible shoes. Not tailored Wolford suits, figure-8 updos and diamond necklaces.

Maybe then Shannon and Kat would stop teasing her and Phyl would realize that tonight was just a blip in her friendship with Maura. They did find each other attractive, Jane wasn't dense, she knew that, but that was just how they were. They flirted. They pushed each other's buttons. That didn't mean they had any interest in becoming lovers.

No matter what anybody said, the little gestures between them just showed they were close enough that Maura assumed Jane would take care of the little things like holding her purse. Romantic partners were also friends. Who was anybody to define what level of friendship crossed lines? It was just who they were.

Never mind the fact that If Maura Isles was interested in her, Jane was sure she'd know. She'd been around the other woman long enough to know that when Maura wanted to date someone she dated them. The problem with tonight was the entire situation was making her feel oddly upset that she wasn't dating Maura and that was just fucking strange.

Jane continued to study herself, trying to see what had changed beyond the hair and the clothes. 24 hours ago if somebody had told her she'd be actually disappointed that she wasn't dating her best female friend she would have laughed hysterically and depending who it was, likely hit them over the head.

Resolutely she pushed away from the sinks and away from the mirror. She needed to get back to the table and stop getting flustered. This wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Pushing open the bathroom door Jane looked over at the silent auction tables.

Tomorrow everything would be upright again. Tomorrow she was positive they'd get a good laugh over this for months.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have tonight. They agreed that they were each other's dates and that was how she was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N – Sorry for the delay all… I was a bit distracted with Darkside but now that I've got my need to write angst ridden smut buried again I'm back to work here… I think there were a few reviews and I think a pm about a dance. I like it… it works… it will not be the next chapter but possibly the one after that. Now how to get dear Jane on a dance floor….my mind… it's churning.


	13. Chapter 13

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc...

* * *

Tapping the pen against her open hand, Jane tried to remember what Maura had said earlier about bidding strategy and silent auctions. Finally she just gave up trying to guess what amount she should write down and picked a number she hoped would seem crazy enough that nobody else would bother going higher. Satisfied, she decided that Maura had to be back at the table by now.

Exiting the silent auction area Jane spotted her. She knew the moment she was noticed in return. She lifted her hand about to call out when their eyes met and she came to a stop. She saw the way Maura slowed her determined stride. Saw the way she changed directions and deliberately sashayed over. Each step towards her had one purpose and Jane knew it. Maura was clearly saying stay right where you are and look at me.

It was mesmerizing.

It also blew her bathroom pep talk to smithereens.

Any lingering hesitation Maura had about Jane sharing a mutual attraction disappeared within a few steps. Jane might be convoluted to understand and she never seemed to obey a logic pattern that Maura could detect, but she was easy to read. And Maura was reading signals that made her want to curl around Jane until there wasn't air between them.

Halfway to across the space, Maura waited for the inevitable shift, the change in demeanor Jane would use to break the tension. When she didn't Maura felt her palms grow damp.

One breath and then another, one step after the other, until they were standing there staring at each other. Maura stopped, her eyes focused on the light glinting off the diamond pendant around Jane's neck. She studied the subdued glitter, gathering her composure, before deliberately dragging her gaze up. Again she waited for Jane to look away, make a joke, tease her, anything else but stand right there.

Her composure trembled as her body picked up on what her mind was having trouble comprehending. Jane unwaveringly held her gaze, stirring the nerve endings along her skin.

If this had been any other date Maura would have known exactly how this night would end. Exactly how she would need it to end. She wet her lips and held the beer bottle out. "Hello Jane."

"Hi Maura." The glass of the bottle was cool and damp against her palm but Jane didn't look at it.

Maura took a step closer "I thought you might prefer the usual."

Jane reached out and curled her free hand around Maura's and squeezed briefly. "It's perfect, thank you."

Jane didn't let go and Maura tightened her grip.

Maura broke first, staring at their linked hands, her voice soft. "We should go back inside for the awards."

Jane ran her thumb along the back of Maura's hand. "You're probably right, we should." Maura's skin was a soft contrast over delicate finger bones and the sensation of her skin was magnetic. She took a deep breath, trying to gauge if the moment felt charged because of perception or reality.

Not trusting herself to look up again and not react, Maura gave Jane's hand one last squeeze before she dropped it and headed back towards the dining room.

Jane flexed her hand and watched the glide of Maura's hips as she walked away.

* * *

Maura smiled over her shoulder as Jane caught up, surprised to feel fingers search out her own and hold tight as they crossed the threshold.

Jane lifted her chin as they approached the table. Her nerves were rapidly firing from all directions. She had no idea what had possessed her to hold hands like she was still in high school but it seemed to please the heck out of Maura. For a second she thought about pulling her hand away but then Maura's face would lose that hint of dimples she seemed to be trying to repress. Jane worried her bottom lip with her teeth and looked at Maura again. She loved those dimples.

She'd just have to manage whatever came out of Kat's mouth and pray to God that Phyl was busy scheming with the Mayor to personally take over Boston.

Shannon spotted them first. She poked Kat's thigh under the table "Katherine Anne Boralis, listen very carefully." With the use of her full name Kat looked up from her dessert sharply, confused eyebrows shooting up. "Discreetly look to your left."

Kat started chuckling. "Now let either one of them try to sail the river of denial. This is going to be fun."

"No it's not going to be fun. You are going to sit right beside me and not say a single word." Shannon thought for a second. "Or give a look, or insinuate anything."

"But Shannon!"

Shannon leaned over and whispered in Kat's ear. "Just think about the fact that we have a lovely suite upstairs." Shannon trailed her hand along Kat's thigh. "It has a king sized bed." She sat up and pinched the leg under her hand. "It also has a couch."

"I don't like you." Kat stabbed at her cheesecake.

Shannon just laughed and picked up her fork. "Well I love you." Cutting off a bite of her own cheesecake she held it to Kat's lips.

Defeated Kat chewed and swallowed. "I love you too."

Reaching the table, Jane gave a silent thanks to a higher deity that Phyl and the Mayor's chairs were empty. She watched Kat offer Shannon a bite of her dessert, her attention facing away from them, as she helped Maura to her seat. So far so good, she let out a sigh. Roger was the only other person and he smiled. "We seem to be missing half the table."

"You are both just in time. Everyone else is waiting up near the stage, Chester is about to kick off Phyl's tribute. We're just waiting for Mayor's Nemio's opening welcome from the city." Roger waited until they had settled in their seats. "She was wondering where you two had run off to."

Fork halfway to her mouth, Jane shrugged. "I realized after Maura left earlier that I had to go check on my bid."

Kat smirked "Right, just checking on your bid." She flinched at the sharp poke to her thigh.

Catching the flinch and watching Kat glare at Shannon, Maura could only imagine what had just transpired as the low lights in the room faded and the Mayor took the podium. She took a bite of dessert as he opened the evening by thanking Chester for opportunity to attend. Placing the fork back the plate she pushed it forward.

It was good but not what she wanted.

It was hard to fully wrap her mind around what exactly was happening. It had seemed innocent this morning. Having Jane go with her had instantly turned an obligation into something she had spent the entire day anticipating. But she always looked forward to any time spent with Jane. That was the way it should be with a best friend. It was the way it was. Until tonight.

She looked at Jane, at her profile, watching her laugh at something the Mayor said. Tonight had given her permission to see Jane without the restraint of friendship and the impression coiled along her senses.

The jumbotrons flashed a black and white photo of a couple of women in army uniforms, casually leaning out of the front seat of a combat jeep, blowing kisses. Maura recognized the young Phyl from the locket picture. She guessed the lean and tall woman at the jeep's steering wheel was Cindy. The photo changed to a picture of one woman washing the other's hair out of a combat helmet.

Chester's voice rang out through the space, outlining the years of kindness and service. Photos flashed of hospital wards in tents and abandoned buildings. Maura watched as another shot depicted the two in dresses, obviously taken at the same time as the locket photo. The narration continued and the story wound around the end of the war, glossed over marriages and how two best friends became neighbors.

Maura tried to imagine Jane living next door to her, married to some faceless man. Tried to imagine the barbeques in the backyard with their husbands grilling and their children playing together, she tried but the image wouldn't come. It was too much and not enough. Her vision swam as moisture collected and threatened to fall. Mentally she stopped trying to place Jane anyplace else than right where she was at that very second.

The story on stage continued. Neighbors became lovers and found themselves in New York City. A school nurse and a costume designer made a life together and a family out of the electric time and eccentric people along Christopher Street. When their eclectic group of friends started to feel the effects of the AIDS epidemic, a school nurse and a costume designer cooked meals and made visits when the world was afraid. They spent nights educating the forgotten young boys and girls on the streets, healing those they could and crying over those they couldn't.

The screen flashed a photo of Phyl and Cindy dressed for Halloween in the streets of New York City, a perfect Peter Pan and Wendy poised with a group of worn looking youngsters laughing and holding a hand lettered sign proclaiming them the Lost Boys.

Maura shifted in her seat, she looked at Jane and then back to the screen. Maura wanted to slide over and lean against Jane. She wanted the warmth of her hand back. She wanted to feel their fingers wound together and their palms pressing. She wanted Jane in her and around her.

She wanted Jane.

Feeling eyes on her, Jane turned to face Maura, watching the other woman quickly glance down and fidget with the napkin on her lap. Her first instinct was to reach out and lift Maura's chin back up so she could look into her eyes. Jane clasped her hands on the table.

This morning it had all been so simple. She didn't want to spend Saturday night alone. Maura needed an escort to a woman's fundraiser. Coming together just made sense. Somehow something logical was morphing into something so convoluted it made everything ordinary, extraordinary.

She turned her attention to the stage where Chester was introducing a distinguished gentleman as head physician and director of the HIV/AIDS clinic at Fenway Clinic. The jumbotron glowed with a photo of Phyl, perhaps just a bit younger than she was now, dancing with a tall, woman whose face showed the deep lines of life. Haphazard grey curls escaped from under the hat on her head and she was laughing down at Phyl, captured forever with an expression of pure love and devotion.

Jane looked at Kat and Shannon. Shannon had her head on Kat's shoulder. While she watched Shannon pointed to the screen and Kat leaned in to drop a kiss to the top of Shannon's head.

She looked up at the photo and then back at Maura. Her best friend, confidant and the one person she'd do anything for and give anything to. The only person she would sit at formal event for on a Saturday night because she'd rather be in her company than without it. She tried to imagine Maura's life 40 years into the future. Her heart started to race when she even considered not being the person looking down at her laughing.

She forced her eyes to the stage. Tried to hear the speech from the head of the AIDS Clinic, vaguely realizing as the speech went on that this doctor was one of Phyl and Cindy's Lost Boys, watched him hug the diminutive woman before turning to blow a kiss to the screen.

Jane felt a lump form in her throat looking at Phyl alone on the stage against the photo of her with Cindy. She knew without looking that Maura would be crying and she moved her chair and reached over for her hand, not surprised at the death grip she received in return.

The photo changed and the screen rolled with photos of the planned youth clinic to replace the limited services Phyl's support was helping build. People stood and applauded, Roger let loose a wolf whistle. Jane stood but she just held Maura's hand tighter and took her cue from Roger, whistling loudly as Phyl started to make her way off the stage escorted by the Mayor.

Kat brushed the tears off her cheeks and gave Shannon a quick kiss before turning to Maura. "Alright I believe that is our cue Maura. Let's go get this over with." She held a hand out to Shannon. "And you're on picture duty right?"

They walked away, pausing to kiss Phyl on her way off the stage and Jane watched Phyl carefully rub Maura's tear tracks and pat her cheek while they both laughed.

Jane followed their progress up the stairs as she sat back down. Behind her she heard Phyl thank the Mayor and turn down his offer for a drink as she moved into Maura's empty chair, muttering something about being able to see from this angle better.

"Phyl?" Jane waited for the older woman to look at her. "Is that the same hat Cindy was wearing in the photo?"

Smiling softly, Phyl brushed the brim with her hand. "Last one she ever designed. The feathers are mine but I could never get that woman to put a little pizzazz into her personal outfits. Her costume designs almost danced, but trying to get her to personally wear anything but plain pants took an act of God."

Looking at her hat combined with the dress, the odd design poked at the edges of her mind. Examining the subtle patchwork, Jane's memory tugged parts of Phyl's story from earlier and fit the pieces together. The confusing patchwork of materials took on a poignant beauty. "Your dress, did Cindy design that too?"

Phyl brushed her hand over the skirt. "Not this one. I'm not half as handy as Cindy was with a needle but I think I pulled it off." She opened her locket up briefly, showing it to Roger. "I was telling Jane earlier about how the nuns gave us curtains from the convent to make dresses one year for the Christmas dance near the end of World War II. One dress was from the velvet side and one from the taffeta side. I was always nagging Cindy to clean out the storage unit but tonight I'm glad she ignored me." She closed the locket with a sigh. "Somehow coming here wrapped in 'us' seems to fit."

Roger leaned over and squeezed Phyl's hand. "I adore the dress, it's perfect."

Jane was about to respond when Chester's voice introduced Maura and the Isles Foundation name rolled across the screen. Her eyes locked onto the stage. Maura took the podium and her face flashed on the jumbotron, her eyes lighting up while she talked about Kat's work and the importance of the documentary.

Murmured words and questions floated around her and Jane realized she was ignoring the conversation but she couldn't seem to stop watching the stage. It took Phyl breaking out in a fit of choking coughing to break her out of her daze. Concerned, Jane touched her arm, but before she could ask a question Phyl was waving her off, leaning over her plate, shaking her head no, as her hat, Cindy's hat, slid precariously forward.

Sitting back up, and breathing slowly, the older woman just gave her a wink coupled with a little gesture towards the stage "Ignore me, I just swallowed wrong." She leaned over to Roger and the Mayor, keeping their attention focused on her.

It was an act of intuition Jane wasn't sure how you said thank you for. Rare was there opportunity to just sit and look at Maura without having to offer an explanation or a deflection to someone. Jane was free to stare openly and she did. Maura's dimples flashed as Kat said something accepting her award and her chest constricted.

Maura's smile was larger than life. She tried to imagine what it would be like if she had to see that smile directed at someone else the next time Maura dragged her on a double date. Now that she knew how easy it was to be the one by Maura's side, picturing somebody else hurt. She grabbed her glass of water and the liquid moved thickly against her tight throat.

Jane rubbed her upper arms before crossing them over her chest. No wonder complete strangers assumed they were together. She couldn't even handle imagining Maura with someone else. It was completely irrational.

It also felt very real.

Jane took a deep breath, captivated by the screen, trying to understand how removing even one constraint to their relationship made it impossible not to acknowledge that Maura was achingly attractive.

Her laugh carried over the sound system and shot through Jane. She wanted to feel that sound. She wanted to taste that sound. Jane felt her face flush and she shifted in her seat. Her voice slipped out on a whisper. "I want Maura."

Phyl leaned over a patted her knee. "Ahhh it's about time. Now I don't have to worry you're going to lock me up in a home for old Looney Tunes." Phyl could see the bewilderment. "Don't look so confused. I'm old but I have eyes. Life is too short not to acknowledge the obvious, even if everyone else thinks you're a crazy old lady."

Phyl couldn't help her laughter as Jane looked quickly away. "You don't think I know exactly what impression I give? You don't make it to my age without gaining a skill or two. The way you look at that girl is a sin to ignore and I'm too close to the pearly gates to take a chance Saint Peter won't let me in." She gave Jane a bit of a nudge with an elbow. "Would you please pass a crazy old lady some wine?"

Jane chewed her bottom lip as she looked at Phyl with her dress and her hat and her cheerful smile. Pushing the bottle towards Phyl, she gave a defeated sigh. "You're not crazy."

"But I am old and that means I get to drink too much and say what I want." Bottle in hand, Phyl stood as Maura approached, witnessing her intent focus. She leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear. "You're a lucky woman Jane. A little obtuse perhaps, but lucky. Don't be an idiot." Jane didn't answer her and Phyl smiled as she walked away. If Jane listened to her or not didn't matter, not the way she was watching each step of Maura's return. There were some things in life you couldn't control. Fate could take it from here.

The room buzzed with laughter as a comedy routine started on stage and tables were littered with empty dessert plates. The dinner was winding to a close. Phyl looked around the room as Mayor Nemio helped her into her seat.

Cindy would have grumbled for a good week about having to come to something like this but she secretly would have loved it. For a moment Phyl rubbed her fingers against the warm metal of her locket before dragging them along the textures of her dress. She carefully fixed the pins on her hat, watching a couple of laughing young girls hold hands as the comedian teased Chester about his bowtie. For a moment her own hands felt the memory of a familiar touch and she clasped them in her lap as she looked down, mildly surprised as always at the faint spots and crinkled skin of a life well lived.

Filling her wine glass, Phyl shrugged off her melancholy. Cindy would have said that tonight was first-rate and Phyl gave her a mental toast before enjoying the spicy tang of the Chakalaka. After all, there was no time for sadness when the real show of the night was just underway. She sat back, discretely watching Maura finally reaching the table.

Jane's expression was the first thing Maura noticed. Brown eyes were scrutinizing her intently as she made her way back to her seat. She gave Jane a little smile which was readily returned but faded quickly, doing little to alleviate her apprehension. Unconsciously she trailed a hand across Jane's shoulders and along her upper back for reassurance as she sat down. "Are you okay Jane?"

The words combined with the feather light touch brought her focus back and Jane took a breath but allowed her eyes to trace every nuance of Maura. "Other than missing my protection from Phyl I'm good." Jane knocked their knees together. "And she was very well behaved so I survived." A small rush of nerves lodged in her throat and she paused to clear the pressure. "You looked beautiful up there." The words sounded strangled to her own ears. "I bet you broke every heart in the room."

Loud, ringing, laughter broke out over the comedy routine on stage. The noise gave Maura a chance to absorb the comment and carefully consider how to phrase her response. Scenarios and outcomes spun rapidly through her thoughts until it boiled down to a simple decision to arrange the truth either into words that would deflect or reflect reality.

When the room quieted Maura angled herself closer to Jane. "Hearts don't break Jane. Unless you believe in heartbreak syndrome but that is simply an inaccurate name for an episode of stress induced cardiomyopathy." She crossed her legs at the knee and rested both hands on Jane's shoulder, leaning in she made sure her response was just between them. "But if I could break them, there is only one that would matter."

Jane swallowed reflexively and her heart raced. Nerves pushed her mind between excitement and fear. Pulling up what bravado she could muster she smirked at Maura. "I hope you realize that I only understood about a quarter of what you just said."

The comment was so perfectly Jane. Maura shook her head gently before looking up. Deliberate fingers played with the hair at the nape of Jane's neck. "Did you understand the important part?"

A shiver ran up her spine and across her torso at the touch. Maura gaze was direct and the look dared Jane to back away. "I think I did."

Maura ran her nails lightly against Jane's neck. "You think or you know that you understand?"

Jane bit her lip and closed her eyes briefly. "I did, or I mean I do. Understand that is." She looked at Maura and her stomach clenched. "Maybe." Maura's laugh was low and traveled through her.

"Okay good enough for now." Maura dropped her hand and sat up in her chair, instinctively knowing it was time to change the topic. For now. As she drew her eyes along Jane's body the after party held a new level of appeal. "I can't wait for you to take me dancing after the comedy show finishes"

"Wait a second. I am? You didn't mention this earlier."

Maura simply stared at her. "Let me simplify this. There is an after party. I am going dancing. You are welcome to come with me. Otherwise I'm sure I'll find people to fill in."

Jane flinched and nodded. "Right, dancing, can't wait."

* * *

A/N – things that were hard to write - This chapter (as in double the time to get it written) sorry for the delay. Editing apologies included...but I swear my eyes can't look at it anymore :)


	14. Chapter 14

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Phyl was out of her seat the minute the lights came up and the applause died out. "Okay ladies, enough of this sitting around. I hear there is dancing one floor below and I'm ready to go out with a bang. Who is up for a little floor sweeping with me?"

Shannon and Kat were laughing as they followed in Phyl's wake.

Jane grabbed Maura's shoulder and leaned down. "I really think we should just head out. Phyl just said she was going to take a machine gun to the after party."

"Just a minute Jane." Maura said her final goodbyes to the Mayor, Chester and Roger, arranging a business lunch with Chester for the next week. Saving the details to her mobile, she slipped the phone back into her clutch. "What was that you just said?"

"I think Phyl is planning to take out the after party. She just asked who wanted to go sweep the floor with her. Let's just skip out and go home."

Looking up sharply, Maura noticed the grin Jane was barely suppressing.

Maura rolled her eyes. "Nice try Rizzoli. I'm not going to dignify that with a response. You make me so tired sometimes." Grabbing Jane's bicep she propelled her forward and towards the doors. "You know exactly what she said. She didn't say street sweeper, as in machine gun, she said she was going to sweep the floor, popular slang from the '40's for dancing. Honestly, Jane, there are times when I can't figure out how your mind goes where it does at the speed in which it does so."

Jane shrugged. "Oh like you're one to talk about minds and trains of thought nobody else can understand. It could happen. She is one lethal old lady." She winked at Maura. "I was just trying to keep you safe like I promised."

"You get credit for creativity." Maura squeezed the arm under her hand. "However, as I informed you earlier Jane, I am going dancing." Confident of her mark now, Maura continued. "With or without you." There was some indistinct grumbling but Jane was pulling her along through the doors. "What was that Jane?"

Clearing her throat, Jane groaned. "I said 'yeah, fun, dancing'."

Maura snorted. "I'm sure that is exactly what you said."

They fell into stride with the crowd.

"Jane, Maura!" Jamie spotted the two women ahead of her and quickly caught up, pulling Sandi along with her. "We were wondering if you two would go to the after party." She gave them both a sheepish smile. "I wanted to have the chance apologize for earlier."

Sandi shook her head "Jamie, please. I'm the one that actually should apologize." She took a deep breath and looked at Maura. "You probably don't remember me, but we met when you were dating my cousin Byron. I just hope you'll trust me when I say Molly isn't the type to try to pick up someone else's girlfriend. I assumed you were here like the Mayor, as a representative." Blushing a bit, she turned to Jane. "Really, I am so sorry. I told everyone you weren't together. I thought you were just the handy lesbian friend that came as her escort."

Maura winced as she stared at Jane. Lesbian, the label was just that, a categorization. Maura appreciated the ability to organize like with like, she craved being able to classify the world in a way she could understand. So it was just a simple word, a predetermined arrangement of 7 letters organizing the broad spectrum of human variance into smaller clusters with a common denominator. Unfortunately it was a word that society had burdened with connotations and implications. Jane rebelled against being categorized in any fashion. She looked up at Jane, swallowing hard to keep the emotion in check. She didn't want Jane rebelling against this.

She grabbed Jane's arm hard in warning. "Jane isn't …."

Jane cut her off. "Hey, no, it's cool, no harm done. I'm all purpose that way. Best friend, escort and lesbian date all rolled into one. "

Jamie gave a half nod and smiled. "You guys going downstairs to the after party?"

"Yep, I think we have to sort out some stuff at the auction table first but this one." Jane gestured with her thumb towards Maura. "Has dictated that we're going dancing." She winked at Jamie. "You know how it is. I just do what she tells me."

Jamie gave her a look of solidarity with another nod her head. "See you in there then."

Jane wasn't completely surprised when Maura came to a stop. She was surprised when she realized Maura was literally speechless.

Every bit of banter and conversation they'd ever had about being with women flooded back as Maura tried to process the fact that Jane had gone from trying to prove she wasn't on a date with Maura to casually claiming her.

Watching the emotions flying over Maura's face, Jane rocked back on her heels, waiting. She started to laugh at the absurdity in the situation. It was like living some strange, lesbian, version of Cinderella. She had the clothes, showed up to the ball in a town car from Boston Coach and now she was starting to realize the proverbial 'if the shoe fits' with a member of Boston's royalty.

Only in her life would everything happen all at once.

Laughing a bit harder, Jane moved her arm down to Maura's waist and squeezed. "I wonder if I turn into a rainbow when the clock strikes 12?"

Maura gave up trying to comprehend what was happening. "You confuse me sometimes."

Jane rubbed the hip under her hand and started following the crowd again. "Good. I know you enjoy a good challenge."

Maura rested her head against Jane's shoulder for a few steps."You're right I do. Don't change."

"Couldn't if I tried."

* * *

Making her way down the steps, Jane looked at the milling crowd around the auction check out. She spotted the Avon lady at the same time the woman spotted her and the woman waved her mobile phone at her. Suddenly dancing was immensely appealing. "Maura, why don't we skip the auction pick up right now and go find everyone at the after party first? I want to give the lines time to die down and then I'll come check us out. "

"Are you trying to get out of dancing by dropping me off inside and then escaping back out here?" Maura narrowed her eyes.

Jane tried her best innocent look, head tilted to the side, eyes open and wide. "Does that sound like me?" She waited for that indulgent look Maura always gave her when she poured on the charm.

"Yes." Maura's tone was definitive and she stopped when she stepped off the last stair.

Jane tried to change tactics. "Okay well does that sound like me when I know the person the person I'm trying to fool is you?" That earned her two raised eyebrows from Maura.

Maura waited but Jane maintained her wide eyed innocent expression. She gave a small laugh, ducking her head with a little shake before looking back up. "Not usually."

Internally Jane gave herself props. That look hadn't failed her yet. "And that is because you'll do that voodoo facial thing." Jane realized they were blocking the foot of the stairs and she pulled Maura out of the way, inadvertently pinning her against the banister. "I learned long ago that I can't hide much from you."

Maura could hear the muffled bass coming from the after party as the doors opened and closed. "Jane I hardly need to do that with you. I may not understand you half the time but I you're not exactly difficult to read. You tend to wear your heart on your shirt." With Jane standing so close Maura couldn't help but draw her fingers above Jane's left breast.

Jane groaned. "Sleeve Maura, the expression is heart on your sleeve."

She shrugged. "You still understood." The longer they stood there the harder it was to ignore Jane's proximity and Maura balled her fist at her side. Jane for her part seemed distracted by the auction area and when she turned a bit to see the space behind them she brought her hip flush against Maura. Maura bit the inside of her cheek and decided the sooner they went dancing the better. For an intuitive woman Jane could be so very obtuse. "And, l accept your offer to go check us out later." She stepped to the side, eagerly looking towards the room with the pulsing music escaping through the cracked door. "Now it is time to go dancing."

Jane looked down at the hand that had grabbed the material on her jacket. Gone was the demur Maura holding onto her arm. "Maybe for you but not for me. By my estimation it's actually time to make sure Jane gets another drink or twelve."

Pulling lightly against Jane's weight Maura marched them towards the doors. "One last drink Detective and that is it. You are cut off for the night." Hand against the door, ready to open it, Maura looked over her shoulder. "Unless you are trying to tell me you have to be intoxicated to dance with me."

Jane opened her mouth before closing it, noting the set to Maura's shoulders, the challenge in her stare. She couldn't think of a way to get around that phrase. "Ohhhhh, not fair Dr. Isles, not fair."

"What is it that you are always telling me Jane? I believe the phrase is life is not fair?" The sound hit them like a wave as Maura pushed open the door and pulled Jane inside. "Or is that what you like to say when you pull one of your 'first one to the car gets to drive' lines and I'm in a skirt and heels?"

Jane's expression was a mix of frustration and something a bit darker that caused a delightful shiver down her back. Emboldened Maura stopped and turned, tightening her fist on Jane's sleeve and tugged her closer. "No matter, you still have to answer my question." She released the material in her hand so she could rub the wrinkles out, dropping her voice to ask, "Do you need to be drunk to dance with me Jane?"

Jane had to lean down to hear the question against the music and the timbre of Maura's voice twisted in her stomach. Suddenly she registered how close Maura had pulled them together as the hand on her arm traveled along her bicep before moving downward. The twist wound tighter and she noticed the way the low light in the room reflected off Maura's lips.

Jane was staring at her mouth and Maura bit her lip, tempted to just move that last step forward. Not trusting herself she removed her hand and double fisted her clutch in front of her, the action bringing Jane's eyes back up. The intensity she found there was reassuring, and her pulse responded. She had her answer. Jane wanted her.

When Maura smirked at her, Jane realized she had been staring at Maura's lips and the other woman was very aware of that fact. In fact the way her eyes were literally sparkling Jane was sure her current, heart pounding, aroused, state was deliberate. "You are impossible! Did you know that?"

Delighted laughter curled the corners of Maura's eyes upward and Jane stepped back and covered her forehead with her hand for a moment. "And no I don't need to be drunk to dance with you and to prove it, the last one to the floor has to buy the first round of G rated beverages." She dropped her hand and looked at the ceiling. "It can be just like my junior prom all over again." She moved past Maura, focused on the teeming dance floor.

Jane's determined march towards the dance floor made Maura rush to catch up."I bet you were very cute."

Jane held a hand up "Don't push it."

"I don't have to. You were rather easy this time."

"No I wasn't." Jane realized she was now, in fact, on a dance floor, sans drink. Well shit. She shook her head. "Christ, yes I was. I have to work on that."

Maura's laughter floated over her shoulder and Jane tossed both hands in the air "Oh never mind." She felt a huge wave of relief when she spotted Phyl's hat and the irony was not lost on her. She reached behind and grabbed Maura's hand "Okay you, with me, going this way."

* * *

The first thing Kat noticed was Jane moving towards them as if she was headed into battle. The next thing she noticed was the look of impending doom on her face and the amusement on Maura's. She turned Shannon around as they moved together and pointed them out.

Shannon laughed and leaned back against her and Kat used the opportunity to pull her closer, enjoying the shiver that ran down her arms as Shannon pressed into her.

It didn't take much to figure out Jane was on the losing end of something. Heaven knows she'd been there enough herself. That did not mean however, she wasn't going to enjoy it. Kat leaned down to nip at a soft ear. "Honey, grab Phyl, she needs to see this." Shannon gave her thigh a small pinch but she nodded and stepped away to pull Phyl from the small crowd of women dancing with her.

Kat put her hands on her hips as they walked up. "Nice of you two girls to finally join the party. Of course I would have thought Maura would have to hogtie you to get you here, yet here you are without a single restraint. In fact it would appear that you're leading the way."

Jane snorted. "Who me? I've been looking forward to this all night."

Kat exchanged a look with Maura, whose cheeks were twitching with repressed laughter. "I could tell by the way you skipped over here with pure joy. I mean your face looked nothing like a condemned man on his way to the gallows."

Jane rolled her eyes. "You are not funny." She glared at both of them. "Neither of you are funny."

Phyl coughed a bit as she caught her breath, pushing past Kat to stand next to Maura. "What's funny?"

"Jane's face on her way over here." Kat pulled Shannon back to her side.

"Oh that was hysterical. It was like you were marching into a battle you knew was a lost cause." Shannon pantomimed Jane's expression.

"I did not look like that!"

Maura snorted. "It was close enough."

Phyl reached over to finger Jane's sleeve. "You're too over dressed to dance with me. Now go put your jacket with Kat's."

Kat pointed to a line of chairs along the wall, filled with discarded suit coats and possessions. Jane gritted her teeth.

Phyl was smiling inanely at her. Shannon was leaning on Kat's shoulder not bothering to hide her laughter and freakin' Kat just looked her up and down before giving her a wink. Jane turned to face Maura , who might have been trying to look innocent but was clearly trying not to laugh, her clutch pressed into her stomach. Clearly nobody was going to be on her side.

Mustering whatever dignity she could Jane held her hand out.

"Maura purse." The second the words came out of her mouth she winced and Jane spun around to Kat and slowly stalked forward, with one finger pointed squarely at her. "You not a word," she waved her finger back and forth at all four women " Not one word from anyone."

With that she grabbed Maura's purse and stalked off.

Kat gave a low whistle."Damn that was hot. I think my ovaries just exploded. She's not even my type and I need a cold shower."

Shannon nodded, eyebrows raised. "Maura you lucky, lucky girl.

Phyl just looked at Maura and shrugged. "I can't argue with truth."

Maura watched Jane shrug out of her coat, the sleeveless blouse highlighting the shifting play of muscles. "Neither can I."

* * *

Jane wrapped Maura's purse in her jacket and stored both under a chair before walking away. The cop in her lasted about five steps before she was back, pulling Maura's wallet out and slipping in into her pocket.

Turning back around, she caught sight of Maura with Kat and Shannon, her head back as she laughed, muscles flexing in her calves as she danced. The glint of the lights played with the varied highlights running through her hair, her patrician features relaxed and joyful, as her body moved. Every motion accentuated by the color and patina of her dress.

Mesmerized Jane moved forward. Suddenly dancing with Maura didn't seem like such a bad idea.

At the edge of the dance floor she hesitated. This wasn't going to be like the few times they'd gone out clubbing as friends. She didn't really dance with Maura. She drank too much until Maura forced her up to dance with some random stranger that only cared if he could have his hands on her ass. She rubbed her hands on her thighs, feeling a rush not unlike the buzz right before a risky arrest. That moment where her heart suspended before she moved in and she knew that there was a chance that everything could change forever, including if you made it out breathing. She fiddled with her scars. The biggest difference was she had training and years of experience for handling one situation and this one she had to go in blind.

Phyl gave a little shimmy, but dragging air into her lungs was becoming too much of an effort and she slowed her movement down. Getting old was for the birds. She looked around the room with a sigh that rapidly became a smile. Getting old might be awful, but it also had perks and one of those perks was dragging a certain dark haired woman from the edge of the floor.

Phyl was coming right at her and Jane couldn't help give a wry grin. It would appear she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. She looked back at Maura. In truth she probably never did. When two bright eyes under a navy blue hat were finally in front of her Jane just held a hand out. "I'm all yours."

Phyl rubbed Jane's hand with both of hers. "I knew you were a shrewd woman."

Jane let herself be pulled into the fray and when they made it back to the group, Phyl grabbed both her hands and dragged her into the dancing. Between the music and the lighting, she had no choice but to let the bass take over. Phyl seemed to draw people to them and before long Jane was just one in a crowd of people celebrating. Somehow she ended up between Kat and Shannon and their combined laughter drained her remaining anxiety. The more she relaxed the freer she felt.

Maura watched Jane loosen up and let go. When she could caught Phyl's eye she mouthed "Thank you."

Phyl moved closer with a wink and leaned into Maura with a whisper "I'm happy to help sweetie but you really need to get over there and handle your woman. Like I told you earlier by that painting, you have the looks and the dress, but now you have to act the part."

Kat and Shannon discreetly backed off and turned towards Phyl as Maura moved into Jane's space.

Maura was suddenly just there, nimble and agile, a natural reflection of her every move. Every dip and turn built a craving to touch and Jane's hands drifted effortlessly over hips and along flexing abdominal muscles. Maura's perfume branded itself along her senses and she dipped her head and breathed deeply.

Jane's face was against her temple as they swayed together back to front, Maura couldn't help but reach her arm up to the back of Jane's neck to hold her close as sensation ripped up her spine. She was surprised at her body's ready response to each miniscule shift between them.

Never had dancing been so fluent and when Maura turned around Jane could see her own emotions echoed back at her. The music throbbed around them and dictated their movement, the bass pushing them closer. The tip of Maura's tongue pressed against her bottom lip and Jane caught the flash of teeth biting down. She had her answer. Maura wanted her.

The crowd, the noise, Phyl, Kat and Shannon, all of it faded to the background, Jane lowered her head, touching their foreheads together. They breathed together for a moment before Maura tilted her head up, asking and giving permission at the same time. Jane ran her thumbs along the silk covering Maura's waist and lowered her lips.

Shannon's hand on Maura's elbow spun her around. "Shit I'm sorry, it's Phyl. She just started coughing hard enough that Kat just walked her over to the chairs."

Maura looked over at the chairs where Kat was sitting with Phyl who was still coughing into a handkerchief.

"Maura, she tried to hide it but I saw blood. Kat had to practically carry her over there. She keeps saying she is fine. Kat was going to call an ambulance but they compromised on me getting you when she started looking better."

Maura could see the panic on Shannon's face. She covered the hand on her arm compassionately and turned to Jane. "Can you take Shannon and check us out at the auction and then bring us all a round of some sort of soft drink?"

Jane nodded, understanding what Maura needed her to do. She gently pushed Shannon forward. "Come with me Shannon. Let's go get Phyl a drink."

* * *

A/N - Dedicated to all the readers who PM/reviewed wanting a dance….. I don't know about you but I think the dancing should go on ;)


	15. Chapter 15

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

The tables set up for the auction check were almost empty and Jane was impressed with the efficiency.

Beside her Shannon let out a groan. She shook her head at Jane. "Kat won that painting. For a minute I held out hope because she didn't check on it during the dinner."

"You have my sincere sympathy." Jane realized the attendant was back and was standing there, looking uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

The kid shook his head. "Ummm, not wrong. It's just that I really can't give you the items for your friend. They were all on a pre-registered card and the dollar amount requires me to view her identification."

Jane looked at Shannon and shook her head. "I don't even want to know what she won."

"You don't remember what she was bidding on?"

"Nope, I am pretty sure I was spending most of that time checking out her ass while she was bent over the bid pages and glaring at anybody else who tried."

Shannon's head whipped around and she just stood there blinking.

Jane shrugged. "Oh please, like that should be a surprise at this point. You've all been having a field day pointing it out to me all night." She turned back to the attendant. "I also need you to check under my name, Jane Rizzoli."

"It isn't a surprise. I just didn't think you'd admit it."

"What can I say, things change. My life seems to be hell bent on avoiding ordinary." Jane rubbed the back of her neck. "I have never thought I was the white picket fence type, but I certainly didn't think when I woke up this morning that I'd be standing here thinking what I'm thinking tonight either." Her hand stilled and she pinched the skin, letting out a long sigh. "I'm like a magnet for any unusual situation so really what's one more?"

Jane paused for a moment, weighing her words before deciding that she wanted to just say it out loud and Shannon seemed to be the perfect person to hear it. "I just hope this doesn't screw everything up. We could find out that it was just because of the atmosphere of tonight. I'm telling you this morning we were just sitting around eating breakfast when I offered to come."

Shannon pressed her lips. She understood what Jane was saying. She'd been in a similar place herself and Kat hadn't been a close friend. She put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "So worry about that tomorrow. Nobody is marrying you off at the stroke of midnight to each other. Go home, go to sleep and see how you feel when you wake up." She debated mentally for a moment but it was the truth, even if Jane might not recognize it. "You know Jane, the teasing wouldn't have gotten to you if you didn't already recognize on some level that the attraction was there. This is what I do when I'm defending a case. I have to point out the truth as I perceive it and hope the other side sees what I see."

The words poured out of Jane's mouth in a frustrated rush. "But that is what I keep trying to tell you. I never said I wasn't attracted to Maura. But thinking your friend is beautiful and enjoying a bit of flirting is a freakin' far cry from wanting to sleep with them."

"Yes it is, but I just pulled Maura out of your arms a second before you were going to kiss that friend after turning half the room on with the way you were dancing. Friends don't act like that Jane. Other people don't get turned on from watching two friends dance. They get turned on because they can feel what you two have just by watching you move together. And one night can't put something between you that wasn't already there." Shannon shrugged. "I don't want to force you into something but in my opinion tonight just forced it all to the surface."

Shannon watched as Jane seemed to consider her words, distracted until the attendant was back with her items in hand.

Jane gave a small fist pump. "Hot damn, I won it!" She noticed a small card with options for the auction items. She pointed it out to the attendant. "Look, I have all her information and the original credit card right here. Can we just arrange to have all this stuff shipped to the address on her license? Along with this," she pointed to the basketball and held up her hand to stop the next logical objection. "I'll pay for the shipping." She fished out Maura's information and handed it over with her credit card. After a moment there was a small shrug from the attendant and he headed over to the area supervisor.

"Well that should solve you guys having to come back later and check out." Shannon rolled the ball on the table, reading the names. "What are you going to do with this now that you have it?"

The attendant returned with a relieved smile and handed over the confirmations. Jane signed the receipt and stuffed her copies with the black velvet pouch on the counter into her pocket. She picked the ball up with a grin and turned it around a few times. "Biggest waste of money ever, but I couldn't help it. I'm going to put it on my mantel."

Shannon eyed the basketball. "Well it will make a decorating statement."

"So will the painting."

"Touché"

* * *

Maura put her hand on Kat's shoulder. "Can you give us a moment? Jane and Shannon are going to get us all something to drink. Perhaps you could help them carry everything over." She sat down in the seat Kat vacated and she waited until Kat was well across the room before she turned to look at Phyl.

Phyl turned with a sigh. "I don't suppose I'm going to be able to talk my way out of this?"

Maura gave a little shrug and held her hand out for the handkerchief. She looked at the red flecks and was instantly relieved. Almost to herself she murmured "I think you just have some irritation from all the exertion." She picked up Phyl's hand, studying her face. "What stage?"

"IIIB at diagnosis. A few months ago they found a met on my liver." Phyl sat up as she arranged her dress. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "But that was only true yesterday." She squeezed Maura's hand and looked into her eyes. "I only had Non Small Cell Lung Cancer yesterday and tomorrow that handsome boy of mine, Billy, is going to take me over to a lovely place that was built on land I donated from my parents' old farm. I have a charming room that has the same view as my old bedroom. The sunsets over Coes Pond are magnificent this time of year."

She used her free hand to adjust her hat. "But all of that is only true tomorrow because tonight my hips don't hurt, my knees still work just fine and under this hat my hair doesn't have a single grey strand. Tonight we drink too much and dance too long because tomorrow doesn't ever really come."

Maura looked at her, processing her words, the initial confusion quickly fading and she nodded. "Yes, tomorrow just becomes today."

Phyl looked at her slyly. "And that, dear girl, is why I hope you understand that if tomorrow never comes you should grab what you have right in front of you each day and never let go. No sense in waiting around for something to happen tomorrow, it can never come true. You have to live in today."

Jane's return with Kat and Shannon arguing just behind her made responding unnecessary.

Shannon had a hand on her hip. "I agreed to the sunroom. Between the windows in the living room is off limits."

Kat gave an exasperated growl. "But it would fit like a dream there and you picked out those rust colored tab top curtains that would frame it perfectly."

Shannon shook her head. "No."

"But what else are you going to put there? It's empty right now."

Shannon gave a decidedly unrefined snort. "Anything but that painting."

Kat grumbled but she walked over to Phyl and handed her one of the cups in her hand.

All three women turned to face Maura and the question directed at her was written all over their faces.

Phyl looked at her beseechingly.

Maura took a long sip of the ginger ale Jane handed to her, formulating the correct response for the anxious women around her.

Jane noticed the way Maura took another sip of her beverage, the manner in which she was sitting, formally, carefully, looking at them all with long slow blinks. Jane sighed. This was Maura in classic redact mode, unable to lie but trying not to make a sticky situation worse. "Phyl let me guess. Maura is going to tell us you overdid the fun tonight."

Maura looked at Jane gratefully. "Yes that is essentially correct. Phyl is going to be fine for the moment if she perhaps takes a moment to breathe. We were just discussing how tonight she doesn't have a single grey hair."

Kat gave a relieved laugh. "Well you were out-dancing all of us out there and if you have grey hair I certainly don't see it." She leaned over to study the side of Jane's head. "On Rizzoli however…"

Jane looked down her nose at her and raised both eyebrows. "Checking me out again Kat? Maura you really need to do something about her."

Maura just shook her head. "Not my job. You're a full time occupation on your own. Shannon has that responsibility."

Shannon gave a mock sigh. "I can't even begin to share how my work is never done."

There was a pause in the music as the current lyrics faded away and the DJ's voice came over the speakers. "Alright ladies and not ladies, we're going to slow it down for the last song of the night. Let's find out how many romantics are in the house. This one comes with a special dedication from Phyl to Cindy. She says this song means as much to her tonight as it did the first time you put your arms around her. "

Phyl grinned. "I was hoping they'd play our song." She sipped her drink. "Jane, Maura, humor an old lady and go dance in my place."

Kat looked at Phyl. "Can I offer my services?"

"You are so sweet, but no thank you, I've never danced with anybody but Cindy during our song. I just want to sit here and watch all you kids." She reached over and tapped Jane's thigh. "Alright, off you go."

Jane colored. "I really don't think I can."

Phyl sighed. "It's easy, Jane, you just turn to Maura and ask her if you can have this dance. Pay attention, I'm only going to show you this once." She turned to Maura. "Maura, can Jane have this dance?"

Maura couldn't stop the smile and just nodded.

"That's not exactly what…" Jane didn't bother finishing the thought. When every one of Maura's toes was a different color tomorrow she could blame Phyl. She held her hand out.

Maura slipped her hand into Jane's and let herself be pulled onto the floor.

Jane surreptitiously swallowed against a surprising surge of nerves as she placed a hand on Maura's hip. "You are so quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"The history of ginger ale." Maura melted into Jane's arms.

Of all the things she anticipated coming out of Maura's mouth that wasn't even on her radar. Jane's brow creased. "Wait, what?" Distracted, Jane instinctively drew Maura closer as she tried following her line of thought.

Maura gave a small sigh of satisfaction as she tightened her arms, enjoying the classic crooning of the artist, letting the music drown out the din around them. "You asked me what I was thinking about Jane. I was thinking about the history of ginger ale. Did you know it was believed to have originated in Ireland sometimes in the mid 1800s as a non alcoholic version of ginger beer for children?"

Jane felt every place where they touched, realizing how effortlessly they molded together. She cleared her throat, itching to press closer. "No. I thought it was just something my mother made us drink when we had a stomachache."

Maura could feel Jane tense slightly but from the way her arms twitched against her lower back she knew it wasn't nerves. She couldn't help but relax and lean a bit closer. "Hmmm, well ginger is used even today to settle stomachs in alternative medicine. However, most bottled beverages marketed as ginger ale do not contain real ginger." Idle fingers twirled in a few small brunette curls that had escaped the base of Jane's neck. "But if you were in a period of heavy emesis the liquid and the sugar would have helped with dehydration."

Each mild tug sent a delicate shiver down Jane's spine. She turned her head slightly, letting the familiar scent of Maura roll over her. This was crazy. This was her best friend. This was Maura. "I believe you're trying to distract me with the history of ginger ale so I'll stop being so nervous about the fact I have no idea how to waltz you around a dance floor." She felt Maura's laugh against her cheek.

"Did it work?" Maura gave up any pretense and rested her head against Jane's neck and shoulder. She linked her hands loosely behind them.

"It helped." With Maura as close as she was moving became almost impossible. The smooth warm silk under Jane's hands beckoned as they shifted together and she gave into the urge to move her fingers along dips and curves.

"Good." Maura shivered slightly and closed her eyes. For all their years of carefully circumventing this moment it came down to the simple fact that science was science.

She muttered something Jane couldn't quite make out. "What did you just say?"

Maura leaned back against Jane's grip just enough so she could look up. "I was thinking out loud. All of this, tonight, was unavoidable from the moment we met if I apply the Domain Theory in magnetism."

Jane studied the flicker of the low lights reflected in Maura's eyes.

"Unlike poles attract." Jane's attention didn't waiver. Maura wet her lips, a sudden surge of anticipation making her mouth dry. "You and I, we're unlike poles. Unlike poles are bound to form a magnetic line in a continuous loop. Magnetic lines of force will contract as they pull together." Maura brought her fingers against the nape of Jane's neck. "If the magnetic lines continue to shorten over time the inevitable conclusion is saturation, the poles are pulled together by their very nature."

Maura pressed against the back of Jane's neck. "Like I said this morning at breakfast physics is an exact science and we are merely following a predetermined domain order from the moment we met. Inevitable, undeniable, attraction between two forces."

Jane shuddered, the explanation and the voice delivering them winding through her mind, drawing her in, purely Maura. Allure trumped her natural caution and she yielded to the pressure, following Maura's pull.

For the second time that night Maura felt the wash of heat and the brush of Jane's breath against her lips.

The sudden splash of bright light startled them both and Maura's hand dropped from Jane's neck. Her heart was pounding and as the disorientation dissipated, she realized the music was over and people were filtering off the dance floor.

Blinking against the bright lights, Jane tried to adjust to the laughter and noise around her. Maura had taken a step back, but Jane quickly reached out to lightly clasp her biceps, holding her still. "I don't remember learning about the Domain Theory in high school but I have a feeling I missed out." She couldn't help but lean down and leave a lingering kiss on Maura's forehead, the skin soft and warm against her lips.

Maura blushed, Jane's gentle reassurance to her flirting unforeseen and absolute confirmation that this unidentified connection went beyond the sexual. It was past time to leave and go home. She reached a hand over and tugged one of Jane's hands loose so she could push their fingers together and lead them off the floor.

As Maura lead them back to the group Jane tried to rationalize the need to just stop and discover the taste and sensation of her lips. She sucked her bottom lip, trying to grapple with the ghost of Maura's skin lingering along the surface. At the moment the public setting and the people waiting for them were aggravating.

Maura walked up to where Kat was talking with Jamie, Molly, Nina and Sandi. She looked quickly around the space. "We seem to be missing Phyl and Shannon."

Jamie pointed to the doors. "You just missed them. That guy Bill she helped raise? The doctor from the stage tonight?" Maura nodded. "Anyhow he came to say goodnight and Phyl wanted him to walk her to her room."

Kat moved over to make room for them. "She made Shannon go with her. She has something she wanted to give her. She said to tell you both good night and thank you for the dance." She gave them both a sly glance. "We're going to meet her for an early lunch tomorrow. I said I'd invite you along but I imagine you have plans tomorrow."

Maura shook her head. "No plans, I'd love to meet for lunch. Jane, are you up for lunch tomorrow?"

Jane shoved her free hand in her pocket in a fist, cursing Maura's literal response with every combination of four letter words she knew. She cleared her throat and tried to push the frustration out of her voice. "Lunch sounds like I great idea, but I'll have to see what tomorrow brings after such a late night tonight. Right, Maura?" Jane squeezed Maura's hand, silently begging her to understand.

Oblivious, Maura shot her a questioning look before she turned back to the group. "I suppose something might come up considering our jobs, but other than that I'd love to see Phyl before she leaves. How about everyone else?"

Molly laughed and leaned against Nina's shoulder with a wink. "We're busy tomorrow and Jamie has to work the morning shift over at the Wired Puppy."

Jamie gave a sigh. "And on that very true, sad statement I have to get going. Trust me you don't want to be late opening up a coffee shop on a weekend morning. The Boston natives are ruthless when it comes to their morning caffeine."

There were murmured goodbyes and promises to stop by for coffee soon. There was a the sight of Molly and Nina holding hands as they walked away and Jane shared a last smile with Jamie and Sandi as they walked through the doors.

Jane retrieved her jacket and handed Maura her purse. Walking slightly behind Kat and Maura her interest pricked when she heard them start to laugh over some camp prank that went wrong at the end of the summer play involving an industrial strength fan, some dry ice and confetti.

Kat was laughing so hard she snorted. "I will never forget Lindsey McCormick bolting down the aisle in just her bra and shorts with hair still pinned up for the wig. God she was a royal bitch, totally worth everything that came after." She wiped her eyes. "You know you never did tell me how you managed to get your hands on dry ice."

"At the grocery store, although to be honest at the time it was harder to convince the chauffer that I really desired to go there in person than it was to explain why I had to have it on the way to the performance." Maura could feel Jane's eyes on the back of her neck.

Jane caught the slightly self conscious look Maura gave her over her shoulder. She rubbed her hands lightly together. So Maura wasn't the perfect little school girl back in the day, intriguing.

"And then when the bottles exploded there was the noise and everyone started screaming. It wasn't quite the effect I was going for." Kat could feel her eyes watering but she couldn't stop laughing remembering Maura's panicked dash through the crowd trying to reassure everyone.

"Well I did warn you it would make a popping noise." Maura lightly shrugged. "You said you wanted a confetti bomb."

"Popping noise is one thing. Sounding like a machine gun while sparkling paper drifted over the entire audience in the dark is something else. Then there was screaming teenage girls running every place and panicked parents with not one level head able to flip on the lights." Kat laughed harder remembering her fight through the crowd to get over to the stage lighting.

"You told me you wanted exploding confetti. You ended up with exploding confetti." Maura chuckled. "That has to be one of the times I was happy my parents were delayed in London and didn't manage to make it back in time to see the performance."

Kat shook her head. "I think I was grounded for a good month after that." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Completely worth it. I think I learned to love science at least a little bit after that." She looked at Jane. "I am guessing you might have a small appreciation for it yourself."

The lobby was almost empty.

"I learn to appreciate it a little more each day." Jane brushed her hand along Maura's back. "I'm going to get the coats."

Maura grabbed Jane's arm. "Wait, I'll go with you and we can head out after. I already sent Murray a text to bring the car around." She turned to Kat. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. Tell Shannon I said good night."

Kat tried to repress the smile when she turned to Jane. "Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow Rizzoli. It's been fun. I have to say, you made the night worth it."

"Jury is still out on if I'm returning the sentiment." Jane folded her arms across her chest. "Apparently I'm going to be able to let you know tomorrow."

Kat mimicked the pose with a large smile. "If you have to back out I'll completely understand." Blond eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. "You know, just in case you find yourself with a sleepless night ahead of you."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Just know I'll never give you the satisfaction, either way I'll be here tomorrow even if I have to prop my eyelids up with toothpicks." She rolled her shoulders. "Plus I actually do want to see the sneaky old lady again."

Watching Kat walk away Maura turned back to Jane. "I feel like I missed part of that conversation."

Jane ignored the comment and offered her arm to Maura. "So what was that I was hearing about you building dry ice bombs?"

"Can't we just forget that?"

Jane didn't have to look over to know that Maura's cheeks would be a bright pink. "Oh no, Dr. Isles, I need to know all about this undisclosed wicked side."

Maura shifted tactics and leaned over to whisper. "You know there are other more enjoyable ways to discover that side of me." She ran a thumb along Jane's lower back, just above her waist band.

Jane stared at her until the coat check attendant cleared their throat. Still staring at Maura, Jane handed over their numbers.

Maura dragged her eyes deliberately over Jane's body, taking her time.

Jane flushed hard enough that responding was unnecessary.

Maura just smiled sweetly at her and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

A/N

Much love to all for the reviews the last chapter, I was shocked when they kept coming… Loved each one and motivated me to keep working through one heck of an IRL week…

And now I don't know about any of you but every good night out has to end…

But perhaps not too quickly?


	16. Chapter 16

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

BIG THANK YOU for the nomination of S&S and our Phyl over at rizzlesfanawards... as fun as "winning" is... knowing people enjoy the story enough to nominate it makes me fangirl allllll over you :) Please go support your favorite stories over there and vote... I know I saw lots of my most enjoyed reads on the list!

* * *

Jane gave a last look at the hotel before she slid into the town car right behind Maura. There had to be some irony in the fact that she was just as anxious getting in the car for the return trip as she was on the departure.

Granted it was for an entirely different reason.

Locking her seatbelt in place she leaned her head back and rolled her neck to face Maura. The glow from the city lights highlighted and shadowed her features. Maura was beautiful, elegant and so very composed. The more she looked at Maura the more the anxiety bubbling threatened to come to a rolling boil. She wanted to say something, anything, to break the tension but everything that came to mind was the type of sarcastic comment that ran the risk of being misunderstood.

Jane gritted her teeth. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the night with some smartass remark. So she just sat there as the car pulled out into traffic and chewed the side of her thumb.

The silence was killing her.

Maura absently read the road signs that were highlighted by the glow of the city at night. Familiar dark storefronts slipped by. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Jane's constant fidgeting. "It is not just you."

"What?" Maura's voice was so soft Jane wanted to be sure she had heard her correctly.

Maura cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "It's not just you that's nervous Jane. I thought it might help if you knew that." She turned her face away from the window. "Tonight has been quite an experience hasn't it?"

They looked at each other and slowly small smiles became larger until nervous chuckles escaped, expanding into light laughter that bubbled out of both of them.

Jane rubbed her chest as she caught her breath. "I'm going to check Amazon when we get back. There has to be an instruction book on this. "The Dummy's Guide to Becoming More than LLBFFs." She shrugged. "Actually we could probably skip the book and just Google it. I can just imagine what the search result list would look like."

"I've told you before, it is cheating if you have to use Google to find an answer and most laymen's how-to guides are notoriously lacking in cohesive information."

Jane could see the smile playing along Maura's lips but her eyes were hidden by shadows. "So how-to guides are out and I can't use a search engine. Which, I'd like to point out, is what everybody does." Jane gave a mock sigh of despair. "Let me guess. You're also forbidding the use of "Hogwarts Big Book of Magic because I'm sure conjuring spells would also be cheating."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Why Jane I didn't realize you'd finally opened your mind to the idea of Pagan practices."

Surprised, Jane laughed. "Nice one Maura." She relaxed into the back of the seat. "You know, I'm not used to this new sense of humor you're developing. I think you actually pulled off sarcasm."

Copying Jane's relaxed position, Maura angled herself so her back was against the door. "We spend enough time together that I was certain to pick up some aspects of your societal repartee in a manner that I could incorporate them. It's an ongoing effort of trial and error."

"Ahhh that's better, the last statement was much more Maura-like." Jane turned so she could see more of Maura. "Learn away but don't change too much, okay?"

The words wrapped around her, warm and loving. Maura couldn't help the smile. This was what ultimately was so special about Jane. She actually appreciated her for who she was. "Instead of how-to guides and faulty public information on the internet I would say this might be a situation appropriate for ethnographic research."

"Are you suggesting that we grab some popcorn and spend tomorrow watching a Jersey Shore marathon?"

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" she sighed. "I was thinking along the lines of engaging with you in a long term qualitative research process as participant observers of the evolution of our n=2 population of LLBFFs as we transition from amity into a relationship of a more complex romantic nature." Maura looked at the empty space between them. "We'd be in the perfect position to learn from an emic perspective."

"You're going to have to translate that from Maura into Jane." Jane absorbed the look of indulgence tossed her way and then with a small half smile Maura was unbuckling herself so she could slide over and up against her side.

Leaning against Jane her apprehension dissipated and Maura recaptured her flagging boldness. "Emic perspective." She indicated her proximity to Jane. "In other words, I have come to realize there are some situations in life that you have to learn from experience." She reached a hand up to the back of Jane's neck. "Like tonight I learned on the dance floor that I love the soft hair here and when I twirl it around my finger you react."

"I react?" Jane knew exactly what she was feeling as Maura's fingers toyed at the nape of her neck and the sensation tightened low in her abdomen.

"Hmmmm yes you do. In the past I might have been able to understand some of this from an etic perspective, which is a more typical interaction for me. By nature I tend to be more distant and analytical in orientation." Maura shifted so there wasn't a breath of space between them. "But not with you and I know you realize that." She slipped her fingers under Jane's collar, touching the smooth skin before running her fingers against the side of her neck and slowly down the bare skin of her chest before pulling her hand back. "With you I have never been able to keep my distance."

Light flashed faintly through the car window, just enough for Maura to see the glitter of Jane's eyes.

"And for the record, ethnography is best researched by careful unification between the researcher and the subjects. A mutual experience born out of the give and take of the situation." Jane's eyes slid down the length of her and Maura deliberately shifted so she could gradually cross her legs at the knee.

Any doubts Jane had about Maura's ability to seduce her vanished the minute her dress shifted higher along her thighs. Rationally she knew there was at most an inch more skin on display but between the hand along her neck and the deliberate slide of silk away from skin her pulse skipped along her veins and drummed between her thighs.

Hypnotized, Jane couldn't help but run her hand along the newly exposed skin, her finger tracing the area where she knew the freckle was from this morning. Against her Maura's breathing had increased. Knowing she could affect Maura with just a simple touch was empowering. "So what you're telling me is you're going to run a social experiment here?"

Maura tilted her head. "Yes I am, if you agree. It could take me years of trials and experimentation to develop a complete body of data that would have the size necessary to be able to report results that could reach statistical significance. In the end we'd have the answer if two best friends can become something more."

The car stopped and Jane realized they were outside of Maura's. She heard Murray opening his door and removed her hand from Maura's thigh.

Cold spring air flooded though the open car door. Jane looked at Maura. "And you're the researcher in this little scenario?"

Maura nodded as she started to slide out of the car but Jane's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"And you're going to experiment on me?" At Maura's nod, Jane pursed her lips. "Hands-on research right?"

"I would suspect there would need to be a great deal of that, yes." With a last look over her shoulder Maura accepted Murray's help out of the car.

"Lab rat." Jane scrambled out of the car. "I can live with it."

* * *

The spring night bordered on bitter and Jane pulled her coat around her, watching Maura's animated conversation with Murray. The longer she stood there, the more she thought and the more she thought the more hesitant she felt. Part of her was intensely aware of each minute change in Maura's body language while the other part of her couldn't decide if she was about to be sick. Jane turned around to study the walkway to Maura's front door. For all the times she'd walked it before this time the route felt like unchartered territory.

"I'm sorry that took so long. You didn't have to wait here"

Startled, she hadn't realized Maura had walked over. She gave a quick smile and released the hold on her coat, stuffing her hands deep in the pockets. "Personal safeguard against balance malfunction remember? The granite is pretty on your steps but still wet from today. I don't want you breaking an ankle on my watch."

Maura could hear an undertone she rarely heard in Jane's voice. She studied the set to Jane's jaw.

Jane was scared.

At that moment Maura's own nerves settled and she couldn't help the wave of tenderness. She passed the back of her hand softly against Jane's cheekbone and jaw. "I wonder what I ever did right in my life to deserve such a dedicated safeguard against balance malfunction."

The uncertainty bled away at the gentle touch. Jane wanted to say something witty in return but it was taking all her reserves to stand her ground when every instinct fought with her to flee. But this was Maura and she didn't run from Maura. Her heartbeat picked up and nervous tingles spiked up, down and around her body. She captured Maura's hand as she lowered it, needing to keep the connection and placed it around her arm.

Walking along the brick path there were random stolen glances and the anchor of their linked arms. There was a brief pause at the door.

Navigating her front steps Maura carefully considered the situation and realized for every life experience she had, or had at least witnessed, there was nothing in her repertoire to guide her in this moment. Awareness of Jane's proximity sensitized her skin to the Boston night. She released Jane's arm and ran her hand down to squeeze surprisingly cold fingers. Without looking up she took Jane's hand in both of hers and rubbed the familiar lines and contours until the circulation responded.

Jane flexed her hand after Maura released it. The metal on metal slide of the key in the lock seemed amplified in the Beacon Hill night. There was the clunk of the bolt releasing. Maura's hand paused on the door handle and then she was looking at Jane over her shoulder.

Whatever subtle change Maura's expression carried Jane could feel it echo between them. One that was new to her but recognizable in a way that made breathing difficult. Her hand landed solidly on Maura's lower back and Maura's gaze dropped to Jane's lips before flicking up. Lidded and low, Maura's eyes were an invitation. Jane could feel her pulse in her lips as her nerves returned in full force. She pressed the scars along her palms, drummed her fingers against each other and rubbed the back of her hands.

Maura closed her eyes and turned away, taking a deep, steadying breath. Not yet, not too fast, the moment was there between them and it would be there on the other side of the door. She wanted to taste that natural affinity that existed between them, not a rushed experience with nerves and expectations overloading her senses. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Flicking on the hall lights, Jane helped Maura out of her coat. By the time she had slipped out of her own and hung them both up in the closet Maura was standing there with a teasing smile, dimples creasing her cheeks. It was the one look on Maura Jane could never resist and right now it was for her. The nerves warred with excitement and Jane couldn't help but return it. "So I survived the night and you remained on your feet. I didn't even step on your toes when we danced. I'd say it qualified as a success."

Maura could hear the implied 'so now what do we do' echoing between them. Jane seemed to recover some of her bravado and she boldly sauntered over. Her breath caught. There was her Jane. Maura waited until she was in front of her before she broke eye contact and reached down to clasp a wrist, her thumb drifting along the silky soft skin and cataloguing the prominent flexor tendons. She kept her eyes on Jane's necklace, not trusting herself to wait if she looked up. "I don't know about you but I think I need to wash this hairspray out of my hair, get more comfortable and unwind with a cup of tea."

"What is it with you and tea?"

"I find it very soothing."

Jane shook her head. "Tea is leaves and sticks that you use to flavor hot water. I can't classify twig water as soothing." She couldn't help but reach out and run her hand down Maura's bare forearm. "Soothing is hot cocoa."

Maura forced herself to take a slow breath in, the touch testing her resolve to settle the nervous tension between them. "There will be a day you'll learn to appreciate a nice cup of tea. But for now." She pulled away, crooking a finger at Jane to follow as she turned and walked into her kitchen. Reaching into a cabinet on tiptoes she pushed boxes aside until she emerged triumphant with a canister. She held it out for a second with a quirk of an eyebrow. "It's a good thing I know you so well."

"Ghirardelli, nice." Jane challenged Maura's satisfied expression with pursed lips. "But what is really soothing is hot cocoa and cookies."

"Wait here." Maura opened her refrigerator and pulled out a gold box of truffles, waving it at Jane. "I'm out of cookies so these will have to do."

Jane snatched the box and gleefully bounced it her hands. "I knew you had to have something bad for you in this house. Not even you can be perfect with food all the time."

"Hmmm or after the last time you opened every cabinet in search of something you deemed edible I've learned to have something on hand." She stepped around Jane and swatted her lightly on the stomach as she passed by. "Go clean up and the first one finished puts the kettle on."

* * *

The spray was heavenly against her shoulders and back. Maura took her time, enjoying the small showering rituals that were comforting in their mundane routine. She picked out a body wash she knew Jane was drawn to and ran the loofah over her body, sparing a glance down her torso. She took pride in her fitness, knew for a fact that many found her attractive, but she couldn't help but wonder what she would look like through Jane's eyes.

Jane leaned against the sink, placing the hair brush down as she dragged her fingers through her wet hair to free the curl. She turned to look into the mirror, taking a quick inventory. Self consciously she studied her face and body. She closed her eyes and shook the tension from her arms, there was no point in worrying about it now. She was who she was.

Nimble fingers cordoned off sections of hair and entwined them in a loose French braid. Patting her head in satisfaction, Maura grabbed her blue silk robe off the back of the bathroom door, pausing to stare at it for a moment. She turned around and hung it back up. She may have decided to be patient, to wait for the right moment, but she never promised herself that she wouldn't assist in its formation.

"Come on Jo, the courtyard has hardly been infiltrated by enemy canines since you last went out." Jane propped an elbow on the wood frame of the door and leaned on her hand. Jo seemed hell bent on sniffing every square inch of brick and grass, apparently not inclined to get down to business. "I'll feed you steak for a month if you just pee already." The wheat colored terrier just sneezed at a particularly complex scent in the far corner and intently went back to her task of inspecting the area.

Maura's scent surrounded Jane a second before the warm hand on her lower back alerted her to the other woman's presence. She gestured, exasperated towards her dog. "Jo is placing an embargo on efficiency tonight." She took a deep breath in, inhaling the fragrance and instantly took another.

"To be fair, she has been locked up for most of the day" Maura gave a low whistle and the little dog gave a stiff wag of her tail. "Go potty Jo."

Watching the little dog instantly obey, Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there any Rizzoli female you haven't won over?"

She leaned her chin on Jane's shoulder for a moment and rubbed the back under her hand. "Hopefully not, although in this case I suspect it is less about me and more about the fact I always give her a treat after." Maura felt Jane step back into her to let Jo trot by, the low growled "traitor" vibrating against her as the move brought them closer together. She took a deep lungful of Jane in before stepping back. "In this case I can say the both of you are similarly motivated. Like owner, like dog." She gave Jane's side a teasing tweak and followed the waving tail back into the kitchen, smiling at the indignant grumbling behind her.

Rubbing her side, Jane was about to object to being compared to her dog in any fashion when she watched Maura step from the darkened hallway into the bright kitchen. She shut her mouth so fast her teeth snapped together painfully. She blinked hard, the muttered expletive slipping out before she even thought about it. "Mother fucker."

She was in way over her head here. Maura Isles had skills Jane didn't realize women had outside of the movies. This was not a new experience by itself exactly. Maura always seemed to wear lingerie of some sort. It could be conservative silk pants and a top. It might be like this morning with the lace trimmed shorts and a halter top. There was almost always a matching robe. Every set was somehow flirtatious in its own pastel girly way. That was Isles-101.

But this?

Jane swallowed. This was black and while the robe fell to Maura's knees, the material made mockery of the conservative length. Jane wasn't sure what the name of it was but was thin enough that you could just see shadows of the top and shorts as she moved in and out of the overhead lights.

Maura bent over, handing over the coveted treat as she stroked Jo. The light over the sink backlit her figure, not enough to see detail but enough to deduce what may or may not be covered. She gave a shaky groan. From where Jane was standing, the answer was not a whole hell of a lot.

Now that she knew what Maura had been wearing when she stood behind her a second ago the spot where Maura's hand had been tingled and she could feel an echo start between her thighs. She cast her eyes to the ceiling and tried to sort out the roller coaster of emotion and gave up. Sweet heaven help her, so very way over her head.

Maura stood up and looked squarely at her. If Jane didn't know any better she'd swear Maura's expression shifted from speculation, to deliberation, to a rather focused look of calculation. Crap.

Jane gave an internal groan at the smirk leveled at her. Maura feeling playful was still hell on her equilibrium and apparently this morning was pure child's play in comparison. She took a deep, bracing breath and made her way to the doorway of the kitchen.

Maura moved over to the stove, removing the kettle as the steam whistled through the spout. She busied her hands with filling her tea infuser, taking longer than necessary, using the time to settle herself. Just a few moments more and this would be Jane's dance to lead. She knew her enough to understand this was how it would need to evolve and truthfully she didn't want it any other way. She could outline her intentions but it was up to Jane to move them through it.

And she wanted whatever this was between them. Wanted to feel it, taste it and she hoped tonight ended with at least a prelude. She bit her lip hard and mustered up the last of her courage.

Maura looked at Jane over her shoulder, flicked her eyes along her body with purposeful intention, enjoying the freedom to memorize each attribute. Let her imagination infuse her body language with the impression how each curve would feel under her lips. She finally landed on intense brown eyes.

Wincing Jane broke the moment first, realizing her nails were digging into her palms. She fisted her t-shirt against the sting. Part of her wanted to pull that first layer off Maura and discover if reality met the mental image; the rest of her craved the feel of Maura's touch. And this was all from just from a look.

Maura's back was to her again while she fussed with her tea and Jane's mug of cocoa. Finished she walked towards Jane with both drinks in hand, pausing to hand off the cocoa before she continued to the couch. She turned with a relaxed, satisfied smile. She cleared her throat and flashed a playful, knowing wink. "Jane are you coming?"

Jane narrowed her eyes. Oh really? So that was how it was going to be? The double entendre was not lost on her and considering what Maura was wearing entirely deliberate.

She rolled her shoulders and released her shirt. So Maura wanted to play? Wanted to challenge her? Well, game fucking on. She was Jane Rizzoli and damn it she could handle any challenge.

* * *

A/N – Now if anybody wants to throttle me at this point… most of the reviews wanted this to drag on a bit longer…and since you ask…you shall receive on this story :-)…. but since we're going to drag it on, I'm going to switch the rating next update (probably not the next chapter but soon) unless most don't want it to hit the M level (but this is R&I fanfic universe so I'm going to be shocked if that is true.)

So if you don't normally hunt for M rated fics and don't subscribe to the updates remember to hit M or All on your fanfic search for the rest of this story.

Ahhhh…. Onward we go yes?


	17. Chapter 17

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

Additional disclaimer – this may read better if you go back and read 16 over again… (and editing apologies, I wanted this up so I didn't let it sit)

* * *

Determined steps brought Jane across Maura's kitchen. "Really Maura? Seriously?" She faltered just shy of the couch, hesitating by the end table once she was close enough to make the connection between Maura's couch, the way Maura was dressed and the proximity in which they always sat on said couch.

"Am I serious about what Jane?" She placed her tea down on a coaster and looked over her shoulder, making a quick decision to remain on her feet.

Jane took a careful sip of her cocoa, dissecting the situation. There were plenty of pieces of her Maura standing there, calmly looking back at her, but there was this new, rather direct element of explicit invitation. That little part of the picture was entirely out of her realm of experience.

Now the puzzle was not the next step but how to get there. Jane took a deep breath, there was only one obvious destination, a direction they seemed determined to head off in, ambiguous or not. She just wasn't sure how to get there. With a flash of sympathy for any past date she'd ever had, Jane forced herself to take the last few steps, tentatively reaching out to finger Maura's sleeve. "Is this new?"

"No, not exactly." Maura pulled the mug of hot cocoa carefully out of Jane's grasp and set it down on the coffee table.

Jane reached out again and slid her fingers past the satin trim of the sleeve, cataloguing the change in texture. "I can't say that I've ever seen you wear black before." Jane chewed at her bottom lip. It was more than just the color. It was the intimate contrast of the lingerie with the simple braid, bare feet and Maura's face, devoid of cosmetics.

"I wear black around you quite consistently." Maura tried to keep her breathing steady under Jane's intense study.

A small puff of laughter. Maura was not going to make this easy. Jane tried again. "Not for bed, I don't think I've ever seen you wear it at night."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't wear black to bed Jane. You are hardly with me every night."

Okay time to change tactics. There was never any point in arguing something with Maura when her logic was irrefutable. "Did you realize this robe is practically see-through?"

"Jane do I look like the type of woman that buys see-through nightwear? It has a full silk lining over most of the torso. It is a simple, unadorned robe, from Harrods." Maura pulled half the robe to the side, revealing a smooth expanse of thigh below black silk. "I feel that it is rather conservative overall." Jane's fingers were still toying with the fabric over her arm, the touch stating to travel up her arm. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, her voice feeling strained. "You have seen me in a lot less."

Jane tried not to stare. "Not like this." She could almost feel what it would be like to graze her fingers over and along Maura's leg. She wondered exactly what Maura was wearing underneath and forced her hand from Maura's arm back to her side.

The sudden loss of touch left goose bumps and Maura reached out to rub where Jane's hand had been. "But if you are asking if I chose my lingerie deliberately, the answer is yes. I know you like me in black. I like the way I look in this set." Maura couldn't help but push just a little more. She put her hand on Jane's forearm, waiting for Jane to tear her eyes off her leg and look up, their gazes locking. "But more to the point. Do you like the way I look in this set?"

Maura pulled the tie at her waist letting the robe fall open, the brief shorts and camisole highlighting dips and curves.

The unexpected move forced her breath out audibly. Jane raked her eyes over Maura and her voice slipped out on a groan. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I'm in some deleted scene from Bound."

"What are you talking about Jane?" Maura waited, a small shiver of victory running through her at the frustrated tone, positive now that there was only one outcome in this scenario.

Jane could feel herself shaking, fingertips cold, stomach clenching against the slow throb between her legs. Caught on the brink between fear and want, she shoved her fingers into her curls tugging her hair away from her forehead, the strands still damp near her scalp. Her heart started to hammer in her throat as they stood there looking at each other and Jane gritted her teeth, trying to control her breathing.

Jane exhaled slowly. She had this. She was going to own this experience. Maura was so not getting the upper hand here.

Maura just smiled up at her, knowingly. "Jane, I asked why we were talking about mob movies."

Jane couldn't help but shake her head. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play coy with me." Looking at Maura, the shine of black along flowing curves, she gave up. Who in the hell was she kidding? She had lost even the idea of the upper hand sometime between good morning and her coffee.

"Jane as you just pointed out I'm wearing suggestive lingerie. I believe that is the antithesis of being coy." Jane's eyes were dark and direct now, sparking a craving for contact, for the feel of hands on her waist, pulling her in. "You didn't answer my question Jane." Maura couldn't stop the small step into Jane's personal space, the effort to breathe becoming arduous. They were so close. She rested a hand on Jane's sternum. "Do you like the way I look in this set?"

It was the head tilt that did her in. That open, curious, adorable expression that was so very Maura and Jane's body went on autopilot. Somehow Maura was up against her, her breathing rough. Jane realized her hands were gripping Maura's upper arms hard and she opened her fingers. She looked down. How had she never noticed how petite Maura actually was? An odd juxtaposition of desire and protectiveness prickled over her skin. Maura. Beautiful, giving, loving, familiar Maura. She brought the back of her fingers up to Maura's temple, dragging them softly along the side of her face.

Maura could feel the tremor in Jane's touch as her hand rested against her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring. As she opened her eyes, she tipped her face up in invitation, becoming lost in everything that was Jane.

When she was close enough that her eyes flicked closed the only thing Jane was aware of was the ragged wisp of Maura's breath and the intoxicating feel of her skin under hand as she cupped her jaw, drawing her closer.

There was a mutual pause and then a quivering touch. Soft, welcoming. Once, twice and the third lingered, melting the trembling away.

Jane's hand slipped to the back of Maura's head, steadying, swallowing the faint gasp, letting it pitch between them as Maura met her lips, stroke for stroke.

When Jane's mouth drew her upper lip to trace the peak with her tongue, Maura pressed against her, sliding her hand up along Jane's sides, absorbing the low moan as their tongues touched.

It was wet heat and Jane was drowning. She dragged her arm down Maura's spine, splaying her hand against her lower back, pulling them together, feeling the press of Maura's hands and mouth increase on a whimper.

They pulled apart, eyes opening slowly.

Jane rolled her lower lip between her teeth. Her voice felt heavy and distant. "You are driving me crazy."

Maura watched Jane's lip disappear under her tongue and slid a hand into Jane's hair, tugging her down until she could recapture her lips. Touching, teasing, pulling back just as Jane went to deepen the kiss, not trusting her ability to control her reaction. She buried her face against Jane's neck, her voice a whisper. "You are very good at that."

Jane ran her hand over Maura's braid and kissed the side of her head. "You're not so shabby yourself."

They stayed there for a moment before Jane maneuvered them down to the couch, enjoying the sensation of Maura settling into her side, her head on her shoulder. The quiet embraced them.

Eventually, Jane used a toe to tap her mug. "Now my cocoa's cold."

Maura swatted her stomach, chuckling. "You poor baby, whatever was I thinking?"

"Your twig water isn't going to be any better off."

"True, you'll just have to make it up to me."

Jane snorted. "What is with you and the double entendres tonight?"

Maura shrugged, adjusting herself to lean a bit closer. "They go with tonight."

"Fair enough." Jane laced her fingers though Maura's, running her thumb in slow circles considering the entire day. "Maura, do you think if we were living in the 1940s we would have ended up together?"

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, silent while she considered. "Well in the 1940s I wouldn't have been a medical examiner and you hardly would have been a homicide detective. I'm not exactly certain how to evaluate our chances of a relationship if the initial basis won't even apply."

"Maura it's called pretending." Jane kissed her knuckles. "We could say that you might have been a nurse like Phyl."

Maura immediately shook her head. "Unlikely. I don't have the temperament to be a successful nurse. But okay I'll try." She rubbed Jane's thigh, thinking. "If I didn't end up married off, I like to think I still would still be in medicine. Although exceedingly rare, there were women physicians, even in the 1940s."

"That actually sounds about right." Jane opened her hand so she could fiddle with Maura's fingers. "I wouldn't have been a nurse but I would have been in the war I think."

"Without question and your mother would be devastated because you would be off at the war instead of getting married and having babies." Chuckling, Maura could picture a scandalized 1940's Angela Rizzoli.

Jane laughed, long and low. "Without a doubt some things wouldn't change. I bet the lecture would even be the same. The fix ups might have been worse though. Can you even imagine it?" The laughter began in earnest between them and when she finally could catch her breath Jane continued. "You know, I did a history report on women in the army during WWII back in high school. I actually think I would have been an ambulance driver. But with the Rochambelles in France, frontline all the way." With the photos of Phyl still fresh in her mind Jane could picture it all. "In fact, I bet that is how you and I would have met."

Maura looked at her questioning.

"Yes, that's exactly how we'd meet back then. Just like Phyl and Cindy. We'd meet over there. You'd be a doctor and you'd be over there already because you would have grown up in France." Jane nodded to herself. "I would have snuck off to avoid marriage in the middle of the night, determined to enlist with the Rochambelles." Warming up Jane free hand started punctuating her words. "I'd be me, so I'd end up injured and you'd be you so you'd patch me up." Jane nodded. "Yep, that is exactly how we'd meet."

Maura laughed, delighted. "I can never get enough of your imagination. I would never be able to contrive that scenario."

Jane blushed. "It's quite amazing if you think of Phyl's story. What are the odds that two women would have met on the frontlines and somehow ended up together even after coming home and getting married?" She shrugged."Especially back then. "

Idly running scenarios through her mind, Maura chewed her lip, considering. "I could possibly tell you but I'd have to develop a way to amass a body of data to derive even hypothetical response."

Jane poked her thigh. "That wasn't a literal question Maura."

"I know, but I would tell you if I had all the information." Clasping Jane's hand again, she kissed her fingers. "And the answer is yes Jane."

Lost for a moment, Jane tried to figure out what Maura was agreeing too. "Yes to what?"

"In regards to if we would have ended up together. Yes we would have." Maura squeezed Jane's hand, enjoying the sensation of their fingers meshing together, closing her eyes briefly as Jane responded with a kiss to the top of her head.

Languidly opening her eyes, Maura gave a small sigh of contentment. "After all, look at where we are right now. We're very different people Jane." Maura gave the thigh under her hand a rub at the sarcastic snort. "Different upbringings, often in different parts of the world, different career paths. Even when I went into pathology, out of the entire United States I end up working in Massachusetts." She smiled up at Jane. "Eventually I end up Chief which brings me to the same station you happen to work out of. Then as different as we are, we somehow become friends."

Jane laughed. "Against all odds huh?"

Without hesitation Maura nodded. "I would think that even with the unique challenges coming together in the 1940's would have presented, I can unequivocally state we would have ended up together no matter what the obstacles." She rushed to add. "That is considering the factors are abstract and suspending reality, of course."

"Of course."Jane waited until Maura looked at her and gave a smirk and a raised an eyebrow. "Unequivocally?"

Maura hesitated, the temporary suspension of reality fading, logic rising.

Jane knocked her knee against Maura's, cutting off her response. "I'm teasing, but for the record I think unequivocally is the right word." She looked down at contrast of her choice in sleepwear and Maura's, cotton to silk. A perfect case in point for who they were together. "Do you want me to go put the kettle back on?"

Shaking her head, Maura stifled a yawn. "I'm okay. I don't need tea."

"But you do need rest. We both do." Jane sat up. "Can I escort you to your door Doctor?"

"May I." Maura let Jane pull her to her feet, ignoring the eye roll directed at her. "And yes you may."

Outside Maura's bedroom it was easy to let herself sink into hazel eyes, confident enough now to savor the pause. Jane lowered her head until she slowly captured Maura's lips in a soft, quiet kiss. Pulling back, her eyes flicked open, caressing familiar features, relishing the closed eyes and wet parted lips. She kissed the corner of her mouth before running her nose delicately along Maura's jaw, inhaling the scent of her skin.

Maura quivered at the press of lips under her ear and buried her hands in Jane's hair, offering her neck in supplication, sighing as Jane explored each inch of skin on her way down. Warm touches mapped the path to her collarbone, raising the hair on her arms and shivers shot over her abdomen.

Jane stopped, breathing heavily, resting her forehead against Maura's shoulder for a moment. Picking her head back up, she kissed Maura again, murmuring against her lips "Good night Maura."

Aching, Maura watched Jane walk towards the guest room. She ran her tongue over her lips, wanting to take charge of the moment and call Jane back.

Abruptly Jane spun around and pointed a finger at her. "Wait a second. Don't move." She sprinted into the guest room and grabbed the little black velvet bag out of her suit pants. Jogging back to Maura she could see the furrow of confusion on her face. She held out the velvet pouch. "I almost forgot. I won this for you."

The pewter pendant slipped out the bag and into her hand. Maura looked up at Jane, surprised. "The Compass Rose." She traced the delicate pattern with her fingertip. "It's an enduring symbol for direction and finding your way." She closed her hand tightly, her voice a whisper. "I can't believe you got this for me."

Jane fidgeted. "We never made it over to bid." She shrugged slightly. "I wanted to get it for you to say thank you for inviting me."

When Jane blushed, one hand grabbing the opposite elbow across her ribcage, her brown eyes open and earnest, want overcame patience and Maura reached fiercely for Jane, arms entwining around her neck, dragging her down to connect.

Jane's back hit the wall a split second behind the heat of Maura's touch. Lips ground together with a quick nip of teeth and the slow slide of tongue. Senses overwhelmed, Jane craved pressure, her hands caressing behind, over and down curves until their pelvis scraped together. At the soft moan into her mouth at the contact she shuddered, flexing her hands where backside met thigh and pulled Maura up and against her. It wasn't close enough.

Her body was alive and throbbing. Maura responded to Jane's desperate crushing grasp, pushing into her, raising one leg up and along a firm thigh to wrap lower legs together, anchoring them in place. Jane met her every move, stroke for stroke. In another heartbeat, stopping would be almost painful.

When Maura finally ended the kiss Jane was only aware of their ragged breathing and the pounding whoosh of her heartbeat echoing in her ears. She didn't lighten her hold, couldn't lighten her hold. Never before did she want to pull someone into her as much as she needed to right now. She felt a kiss against the side of her neck as Maura tightened her arms.

Jane took another deep breath and kissed the top of Maura's head, slowly moving her arms up to press against Maura's lower back, keeping her close. "I take it you liked the necklace."

Her breathing was slowing but the pounding remained. Maura nodded into Jane's neck, kissing the pulse beating against her lips. Her entire body strained for more contact. Her words came out around a ragged breath. "I think you can take that as an unequivocal yes."

Jane ran her hands partway up and down Maura's back. "Unequivocal is starting to become my favorite word right now."

Her only answer was another squeeze and the soft touch of tongue and brush of lips to her shoulder.

* * *

A/N

Apologies for the late update, with the odd missing story/technical difficulty with uploading Facts & Fairytales I didn't want to post this and NOT have it be available. Not for this story where everyone has been so supportive/encouraging. In an attempt at a more tangible apology I wove in an extra kiss. Hopefully it didn't overdo it and it still reads seamless (well as much as this "writer" can manage).

As always, you guys rock :)

So now let's see…..

Rating adjusted per the reviews – check

First kiss from the feedback – check

Oh the places we shall go….


	18. Chapter 18

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Warm, wet and insistent. Jane twitched but the lively touch continued along her fingers, slowly waking her up. One eye opened as she snatched her hand away. "Ewwww, gross! Jo Friday knock it off" The other eye opened as she rubbed her hand on her shirt. "You are disgusting, dog."

Wheat colored fur moved in animated, whining, joy as Jo dove for her face.

"No, no, no Jo!" Jane sat up. "What have I said about the licking?"

Jo continued to squeal in spastic canine joy.

"Well you are never this happy to see me unless you want something."She ran her hands over her face. "So what is it? Food or do you need to go out?" At the word out the small dog spun in circles. "Well alright already, hold your horses, give me a minute." Jane eyed the clock on the nightstand, surprised at how late in the morning it was.

She rushed through her bathroom routine and followed Jo's lively scrabble over Maura's hardwood. Sniffing the air she couldn't detect coffee. Strange. Moving into the family room Jane paused. The only light filtering in was the bright morning sun through the windows. She glanced back over her shoulder, listening. No detectible noise.

Jo was efficient outside, bounding up to Jane, intently staring at the screen door. Jane shook her head and opened it up. "After you princess, I mean after all, why should you be different than any other female in my life."

Jo's flagging tail disappearing into the kitchen was answer enough.

She half expected Maura to be in the kitchen and was disappointed when her only company was still Jo. "You know, staring at the food cabinet isn't going to make it magically open. " Jo's tail twitched hopefully at the sound of Jane's voice, her eyes continuing their vigil. "Must really suck not to have opposable thumbs." Dark eyes looked up hopefully. "Oh alright, just don't say I've never given you anything."

Opening up random cabinets, the coffee was easy to find. She might have even managed to grind the beans correctly, if not, exactly neatly. But the god awful new coffee maker mocked her with all its stainless steel glory. Jane groaned and leaned over to study the buttons. "Jo, whatever happened to a simple brew button? This thing has more knobs and lights than a 747 jetliner." She looked over, but Jo was content to lick every inch of her now empty bowl. "Some help you are. I even fed you."

Finally, she tossed her hands up in frustration. "And this isn't even that blasted espresso maker." Jane put her hands on her hips. "Executive decision. It's midmorning and I think you and I need to go check on the good Doctor. This coffee crisis needs medical intervention to come back to life. Come on Jo."

Jane crept over to Maura's door listening intently, unable to detect anything. Jo scrambled up the hallway to slide to a stop with a plop on the ground, vigorously scratching at her neck, dog tags jingling. "Shhh! Jo! You can't be stealthy of you make all that noise." She rubbed her forehead. "And I'm talking to a dog making a frick load more noise." She looked at her dog. "Why are we being quiet again?"

Jane knew exactly why she was being quiet. It was the morning after.

Yesterday at this time, she and Maura had left for brunch in Somerville that ended with the invitation that became some sort of voodoo catalyst. Now she couldn't wait for Maura to wake up already. She wanted to hear her voice, she wanted to watch her get absorbed in the morning paper and blindly fish around for her coffee. She wanted to see if the hollow of Maura's throat was as soft as she remembered.

Jane ran the tip of her tongue along her lips.

She'd kissed Maura. And become an absolute aroused mess from said experience.

Kissing for god's sake.

It was almost embarrassing. Last night she couldn't even find her voice to protest when Maura's lips pressed against her shoulder, muttering a quiet good night before she ducked to the side and into her room, softly closing the door behind her.

Again she gave herself a mental kick for not following. In the long dark introspective minutes she'd spent trying to fall asleep, she'd realized that any person with half a brain cell functioning would have picked up on the fact that she was supposed to follow.

Jane laughed a bit at herself. In all fairness she wasn't sure she had any mental capacity remaining when Maura had walked away.

So here she was on the morning after, out of patience and wanting to see Maura.

"Jo, what do you think? Should we go in?" Jo didn't seem to have an answer that didn't involve rolling on her back for a tummy rub. Jane absently scratched along ribs and belly. "Well I vote we don't make the same mistake twice and I'm the only one with opposable thumbs so my vote counts double."

Jane tested the door handle and it turned easily. She cracked the door open trying to hear movement or breathing. When that failed she pressed her eye into the space but couldn't see anything. "This is nuts. It's Maura. Come on Jo."

The open door revealed an empty bed, the lingerie from last night draped at the foot. Disappointed, Jane walked in staring at the black set. It looked so innocuous in the light of day. She picked up the robe with a small shake of her head. Well innocuous in the light of day and off the body that was in it last night. She let it slide from her fingers.

"Alright Jo, she's awake so that means she is in the bathroom. " Jane padded over to the en suite, listening. "In the shower to be exact." She looked down at Jo. "A brave person would open that door and say something suave while getting into the shower with her."

The water shut off. Alarmed, Jane darted her eyes to the door. She could hear Maura moving on the other side. "Braver people who are not me that is." She sprinted through to the bedroom door and realized Jo was lounging on Maura's bed. She poked her head back in. "Jo, mission abort, let's go!" The dog merely flopped to her side. Jane tossed her hands up, turned on her heel and fled, carefully pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

"Well good morning Jo Friday, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dragging her towel along the ends of her hair Maura peered expectantly around the room, pausing at the closed door. "Apparently your talents are expanding to letting yourself into a room and closing the door behind you."

Noticing the mussed clothing, Maura smiled. "You know Jo, I might have pushed a bit fast with our Jane last night do you think?"

Jo just hopefully exposed her stomach, lifting a foreleg up a bit higher.

"Or perhaps it was just the right amount. Unlike you, Jane is not one to reach out for intimacy." Maura ran her hand along Jo's sternum, scratching lightly. "No matter, I think it worked out okay. Did she seem okay to you?"

Jo rolled until she was fully on her back, wiggling into the duvet until she sneezed.

"Well God bless you, but I take it you're not going to be able to help me with my question are you?" Maura stood up and wandered over to the bureau sorting through the options and considering. "I think we'll go with something a bit more the usual and practical." She held up two top options for Jo's inspection. "Cornflower or teal?"

Jumping off the bed, Jo wandered over to the door.

"Good point, they're almost the same and I don't believe I have worn the cornflower around Jane before." Slipping on the top and pulling on a pair of loungewear pants, Maura turned to face Jo. "And you are right. I'm not going to know if Jane is okay unless I go out that door." She ran her fingers through her damp waves. "Just give me a moment to style my hair. A girl has to have some standards."

Practiced flicks of her wrist with the brush under the hairdryer methodically worked at turning slightly unruly bends and twists into controlled waves. Surrounded by white noise she was surprised at the nervous flutter in her stomach.

Or perhaps it wasn't exactly nerves. Flicking off the hairdryer she pressed it into her abdomen. She was excited.

She had kissed Jane, had been kissed by Jane. And for all the unknowns that were right around the corner she wanted it to happen again. Soon.

Stowing the hairdryer, Maura traced the faint shadows under her eyes. Falling asleep had been exceptionally difficult last night. Leaving the lead to Jane meant restless awareness of every creak her home made. If sheer force of will could have forced Jane through her bedroom door the other woman would have levitated through it. As a result she'd slept in uncharacteristically late and now Jane was waiting for her.

With a final twist her hair was pulled back and she weaved a strand of loose hair around and under to disguise the elastic.

One last look at her reflection sent a small thrill through her. It was time to go say good morning.

* * *

Jo scampered through the open bedroom door and disappeared down the hall. Smiling, Maura followed in her wake, smoothing her hands over her top as she walked.

The living room was bright with the late morning sun and Maura watched Jo come to a sliding halt in front of a sunbathing Bass, playfully bowing in an invite to play before diving down to her stomach, back legs splayed out, front paws extending, stiffly wagging her tail. The two pets stared at each other. Maura reached down to run her fingers along Bass's shell in greeting, leaving the two animals to their little routine.

Standing up, she was able to observe an unaware Jane. Cascading, sleep mused hair, cotton T-shirt, and shorts that were deliciously high on legs that went on forever. All of it hers to look at as much as she wanted and she took the opportunity while Jane seemed to be analyzing her coffeemaker. An animated hand buried itself into brunette curls and something Maura assumed was a muffled curse had her smiling. The hand came out of the hair to hover over a button on the coffeemaker before Jane said something suspiciously like "Fuck it" and the finger pressed.

Jane was so absorbed in staring at the machine that Maura was able to approach undetected.

Drumming her fingers against the counter Jane waited. Finally there was a gurgle and a small hiss. Fists flew into the air. "And we have lift-off!" She slapped the top of the coffeemaker. "You're not so tough, you hunk of annoying metal." Suddenly the entire back half of her was warm.

Maura leaned against Jane. "What is annoying?"

Jane smiled, biting her bottom lip hard at the press of Maura along her back. "I made coffee."

Maura could detect the lingering lavender smell from last night's shower, the hint of mint from toothpaste and the comfort of pure Jane. "So I see." She brought her hands up to smooth through brunette hair, gently taming it until she could gather thick waves together and bind it back. With a final twist of the hair band she pressed her lips to the nape of Jane's neck, letting her touch linger. "Good morning Jane."

Shivering, Jane turned around in Maura's hold, sliding her arms around her. "Good Morning." She meant the kiss to be simple and sweet, but the moment Maura's breath brushed her lips her hands tightened and last night's memory flared to life.

Jane's lips claimed hers assertively, easily. Maura couldn't help but soften, opening up as she locked her arms around Jane's neck, claiming her back and pulling her in. The silky slide of tongues sparked subtle shifts to bring Jane closer and Maura arched up on tiptoes to lean against her. When Jane's hands slid under her top and brushed along her waist, to pull her tighter, she broke the kiss abruptly with a quiet gasp, feeling every point of contact between their bodies pounding. Jane's thumbs were pressed over her abdomen and when they started to circle on her bare skin she brought a hand down to still them, even as she reflexively increased the friction between them. "I… just a minute, okay?"

Jane could only nod, their legs were tangled together and the edge of the kitchen counter bit into her back. Maura's skin felt so good under her hands. She realized she was physically trembling with the need to keep kissing her. To keep touching her. Catching her breath, she let out a tortured groan and strangled chuckle. "You just had to go agree to lunch today didn't you?" Jane eased her hands away and closed them around Maura's waist over her shirt. "Plus you slept in."

"I had a mild bought of insomnia last night." Maura backed slightly away from Jane. "That you were the cause of." She buried her forehead against Jane's shoulder to remove any sting from the words. "Lunch however is my fault. Luckily people have flights to catch so the timeframe will be well defined." A high pitched mechanical beeping brought her head back up. "Coffee is ready."

Jane sighed softly and straightened up and away from the counter, giving a last squeeze before dropping her arms. "Right, coffee is ready. I think I could use some. Go sit down and I'll bring it over."

Maura let her go and moved over the island, pulling the morning paper from the plastic sleeve. "Front page this morning or sports first?"

"You just reduced my thinking capacity to that of a 12 yr old boy so the sports section should do it." Jane looked over her shoulder, enjoying the sparkling amused eyes looking back at her. With her wits returning to normal she measured out sugar and cream into appropriate mugs. "And if we're going to do this lunch thing, there is a morning embargo on kissing."

Maura accepted the mug with murmured thanks, relishing the trace of fingers along her shoulders as Jane moved around her, pulling her chair closer.

After reading the same paragraph for the fourth time, Jane gave an annoyed huff. It was impossible to concentrate when she was in tune with every sip of coffee, every turn of a page Maura was making. Jane stretched her upper body along the counter, the granite surface cool against her forehead. She rolled her head to the side and peered up at Maura.

Idly turning to the end of the article she was reading, Maura didn't spare her a glance. "Can I help you with something Jane?"

Jane propped her chin in her palms. "I don't suppose you can stop being you?"

Maura couldn't stop the smile but she kept her eyes on the paper. "Physical impossibility." She continued reading, absently rubbing a finger against her lips.

Realizing she was entirely captivated by the flash of Maura's teeth against her fingertip Jane narrowed her eyes. "Okay, now you are just toying with me."

Maura pushed back from the counter and stood up. She moved behind Jane and leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Absolutely Jane. Too bad you put that embargo on kissing." She stood up and rubbed Jane's shoulders. "A touch tense here Detective. I suggest you go take a nice relaxing shower and get ready for lunch. If we arrive early we can always shop a bit first."

Lost in Maura's touch, Jane mutely nodded. When Maura stepped back and started clearing their cups Jane started back towards the bedrooms. Halfway across the living room the sight of Jo snoozing near a sunbathing Bass snapped her out of her daze. She spun back towards Maura, her voice carrying through the space. "Wait a second! Did I just agree to go shopping?"

Maura winked over her shoulder. "Not exactly, you agreed to go shopping if we arrived early for lunch."

"But there was talk of shopping and I just agreed?"

Maura gave a small shrug. "Yes."

Jane just tossed her hands up and marched out of the room.

* * *

"Thanks for walking Jo for me." Jane pulled her coat from the closet while Maura seemed to be debating her options.

Finally selecting a camel colored trench coat, Maura walked to the door with Jane in her wake. "Seemed only fair to her, we're taking off again."

Jane shrugged into her coat, playing with end of her coat belt, enjoying the soft, flexible leather. "The more I wear this coat the happier I am that you made me buy it."

"I couldn't let you walk away from it. I'll confess if you hadn't agreed I was going to go back and buy it for you."Maura felt Jane tug on the coat in her arms and handed it over. "It is very you."

Holding Maura's coat out for her to step into, Jane glanced into the bowl on the side table. "Where is that key thing for your bizarre looking, environmentally friendly, mode of transportation?"

"Leave my Prius alone." Maura held out her hand with the fob. "I'm driving."

"No."

Maura sighed at the crossed arms over Jane's chest "You drove yesterday and I wasn't exactly asking permission."

Jane dropped her arms in exasperation, groaning. "Come on Maura. You know I hate to be driven around."

Maura could feel her lips twitching against a smile at the antics that were so very Jane. "And I hate feeling like you're practicing for your recertification in tactical driving. The section on pursuit seems to be a particular area of interest."

"But that is exactly why I should be the one driving." Jane pointed to her chest. "I'm actually specially trained."

Maura couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Which part of your training says that using a signal before turning or changing lanes is a suggestion?"

Jane broke out into an ear to ear grin. "That's on my birth certificate, right in the section for city of birth where it states Boston, Massachusetts."

Trying to cover her laugh with a hand Maura shook her head. "Regional proclivities aside, I have the key so I'm driving."

A few seconds later Maura was frowning at bouncing Jane who gave the key fob a victory toss before holding it over her head out of Maura's immediate reach.

Maura's frustrated look earned her a long slow wink from Jane. "Two younger brothers Maura. Lots of practice playing basketball against them. This wasn't even a challenge."

Maura took a step forward with a small eyeing the keys dangling from Jane's fingers above her head. Jane's posture had pulled her shirt up, exposing a slice of skin. Maura bit back a smile, ducking her head a moment to compose herself. This was almost too easy. She looked back up at Jane's face, one eyebrow raised. "You know Jane, you are going to hand those back to me. Voluntarily. Just so you are fully informed and aware."

"Of course I will. Later, after lunch, when we are standing right back in this spot." Jane warily eyed Maura as she stopped in front of her, hazel eyes sparkling. Jane knew that look. She clutched the key tighter. "But right now? Hell no."

Maura didn't bother with words. She simply brought both hands up to tug at the collar of Jane's coat, smoothing her hands over the butter soft black leather. She had Jane's full attention as she moved her hands under the coat and along Jane's abdomen until she hit the edge of her shirt. She teased just her thumbs along the slice of exposed skin, enjoying each languid stroke. Locking their eyes together, Maura drifted along waistband of Jane's pants, watching Jane swallow convulsively before pausing to slip her thumbs under. Slowly she slid her fingers under Jane's shirt and along bare skin, stroking.

Jane's eyes were dark and her breathing heavy by the time Maura's lips touched the skin over the hollow of her throat, her tongue brushing briefly, tasting the tang of salt. Her hands mirrored her lips, both stroking upward until her lips combined with Jane's. She kept each brush of their lips light, taunting, but let her hands sweep around and down Jane's back, needing to feel her closer. Leaving delicate kisses along the edge of Jane's jaw Maura whispered in her ear. "You know, Jane, you might want to change your stance on being driven around. There are plenty of opportunities I can imagine you'll be begging for me to be in the driver's seat."

Maura dropped her hands lower until her fingers were in Jane's back pockets. She tugged them closer, softly nipping at the ear under her lips. "But then again, perhaps I'm wrong about that."

Jane straightened up and brought the hand with the keys down to press into Maura's chest. Her voice sounded thick to her own ears but she was still breathing too hard to manage anything else. "Maura would you like to drive us to lunch?"

Covering Jane's hand with one of her own, Maura accepted the key with a quick kiss to Jane's lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A/N

Before anybody hits me over the head remember that this story is reader driven where possible and you all asked me to drag out the buildup…..What the people want the people get :) I do promise to end the torture before there are any glitter head explosions…

As an aside, I have to thank you all for the reviews of late. One in particular had me choke on my coffee during an international teleconference call that I had been on for over two hours this morning and decided to quickly scan my email on my mobile. (Thank god for the mute button)

So again… thank you for the entertainment and I decided to polish this chapter up and put it out a bit earlier than anticipated. Editing and flow might suffer but anytime I'm this amused I must thank everyone :)


	19. Chapter 19

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc...

* * *

Easing the car onto Arlington Street, Maura glanced at her silent passenger. "Honestly Jane, petulant is not a becoming look on you."

Jane twisted a bit in her seat. "I get to look however I want to look." She made a face at Maura. "I'm sitting in the passenger's seat on my way to go shopping."

Flipping her signal on, Maura eased over multiple lanes in the heavy traffic around the Boston Public Garden. Slowing down she ignored the angry honking behind her when she waited for some pedestrian traffic before making the turn for St. James. "We're not going shopping." Jane looked over at her hopefully. "We are going to lunch and biding our time beforehand by visiting the available retail establishments."

Jane body language and scowl was easy for Maura to translate into a patented Jane 'really'.

"Oh alright, yes we are going shopping." Maura blew out a breath, trying to not laugh. "But considering the time, even with using the valet, we'll have under an hour. I think you'll survive. Honestly, you wouldn't be this cranky if you hadn't skipped breakfast. I believe your blood sugar is low."

Copley Square caught Jane's attention on the window for a moment. "It didn't make sense grabbing anything to eat when we were so close to lunch." The first true signs of spring in the city and the sun had people out and about the small park. "Besides, like you're one to lecture. I didn't see you eat anything other than that substitute tree bark."

Tapping her fingers along the steering wheel Maura patiently managed the congested traffic as they approached the Huntington Ave split. "I ate a banana while I was walking Jo and almonds are not tree bark. I offered you some and if you'd at least had a few you would feel better."

"Unsalted, unsmoked, raw almonds are barely better in taste and texture than tree bark and the bananas were too yellow." Jane leaned back, propping her knee on the dash. "I still think the truffles counted as a breakfast option. Chocolate has been proven to be good for your health, antioxidants and all that jazz."

Maura spared a frown for the knee. "It would be safer if you would sit up. The seatbelts are designed for upright posture." Maura ignored the rolled eyes, pleased that Jane was sitting back up and decided to offer a small concession. "People do believe that a small amount of 90% cocoa dark chocolate may contain a level of advantageous antioxidant properties." She held a finger up briefly. "However, sugar and butterfat laden truffles do not."

Slapping her thighs, Jane grinned at her. "So you admit chocolate is healthy!"

Her lips twitched uncontrollably, but Maura managed not to laugh. "No I clearly stated that people believe that it may have beneficial levels of antioxidants." She made the turn on Harcourt to loop back to the Marriott. "It would be a far reach to correlate that with the thought that chocolate is healthy and therefore an appropriate breakfast option."

Jane bounced her head a few times off the seat. "You make me tired."

Pulling up to the valet station Maura put the car into park and reached for Jane's hand. "Well you make me happy." She gave a small squeeze to make her point, her eyes serious.

Jane blushed, staring at their linked hands as the valet approached. "You make me happy too." She squeezed the hand back under hers before releasing it. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"My pleasure." Maura slipped out of the car as the valet opened the driver's side door.

Walking into the hotel, Jane decided to try to set some ground rules. "Can we at least come to an agreement on the type of shopping we'll be doing?"

Confused, Maura followed Jane, weaving around the crowd milling around with luggage as they waited to check out. "Jane I need you to clarify that for me. I'm not sure I follow the question."

Holding the door between the mall and the hotel open, Jane gestured to the brightly lit shop fronts. "Ground rules for shopping." She stopped for a moment, putting a hand on Maura's upper arm to turn her around. "For example, no lingerie stores allowed."

Maura colored slightly. "Not that the idea doesn't have merit but it never even crossed my mind."She reached over and patted Jane's hand on her arm. "I don't think that should be a concern today."

Jane snorted. "Oh please, after last night and this morning? Lingerie store was the first thing that jumped to mind with you." She pulled her hand away and put it on her hip. "Admit it, you'd drag me into one of those places just to watch me squirm."

Maura laughed. Jane wasn't wrong. "I am not saying that I would never do it. Frankly I wish I had thought about it, but you're safe at least for today." She tugged at Jane's shirt and started walking again. "I actually wanted to run over to Jimmy Choo and see what the new summer sandal collection looks like."

Jane nodded. "Shoes sound safe. That should work."

* * *

The problem Jane quickly realized was that shoes may not be lingerie, but with the new awareness of the taste of Maura's skin and the feel of her touch, being asked again and again to evaluate Maura's choice in footwear as she put on and discarded various pairs was its own brand of torture.

Sure, her eyes started at the sandal but naturally drifted up Maura's calf. From there it wasn't her fault that a pencil skirt was a rather form fitting piece of clothing and she couldn't stop watching the way the cloth moved with every turn and bend of Maura's leg. Or really, where else were her eyes going to go next, but up Maura's cashmere spring sweater. That frigging thing was thin, curve hugging and the square neck was particularly revealing every single time Maura sat on the stool in front of her to unbuckle and change pairs.

The bizarre thing was yesterday at this time, Maura could have worn this same outfit and she would have noticed, she always noticed, but she wouldn't be sitting here with distinct desire to pull her friend out of it. Jane picked up a shoe from the keep pile and turned it over. It was a whole new side of herself that she hadn't understood existed until they'd blown away the few social boundaries they'd put up last night. It was easy too. She brought her eyes back to Maura and found herself with a view down the sweater again. Maura caught her staring and gave her a knowing smirk along with a slow wink. Jane flushed but quirked an eyebrow back at Maura, enjoying the warm amusement in return. So very, very easy.

Placing the shoe back in its box she noted the small code on the outside label. Grabbing the sign off the chair side table she matched the code with the pricing and shook her head. Counting the keep pile she rolled her eyes thinking about the boxes in Maura's closet at home. The woman really needed to consider an insurance rider for her collection at this point. "Okay I think we'd better finish for today or we're going to be late."

Maura looked at her watch. "Hardly, but I have what I need for now."

"I don't know. I think there might have been a pair or two left on the shelf out back." Jane enjoyed the glare leveled at her. "Do you want me to go call the salesgirl back?"

Rolling her eyes, Maura grabbed the top few boxes and placed them under an arm. "Cute."

"No really, is there a 10 step program for shoe addicts I should be checking you into?"

"Jane I would suggest you change the subject unless retribution is a talent you want to test in me."

Instinctively Jane didn't doubt Maura's capabilities for a second. However there was no way she was going to let that little dare slide. Not after the car key incident.

She met Maura's challenge with a slow perusing glance along the smooth lines of her legs, pausing for a moment before leisurely continuing up and over every curve. The hint of color on Maura's cheeks inspired a slow wink. "I don't know, I think some of your talents would be worth testing Dr. Isles." Gathering up the remaining boxes and balancing them precariously in her arms Jane started for the registers.

Maura watched the saunter up to the register, the rolling swagger highlighted by Jane's growing self-assurance in the changes between them. Jane knew she was watching and that fact alone seemed to make it impossible to look anyplace else. Jane looked at her knowingly from the checkout counter and put a hand in her back pocket with a slow smirk.

"Maura, checkout, it's over here." Jane gave her a little wave and pointed to the counter.

Maura rubbed a warm cheek with her free hand that seemed to be flushing harder by the second and tore her eyes off Jane's ass. Walking over she placed her boxes next to the others. She met Jane's smug grin with a small shake of her head and a smile. This one she had to concede to Jane. "Don't look so pleased with yourself."

Jane rolled up onto her toes, bouncing a bit in victory. "Oh you can just get me back later."

"I will." Maura signed the receipt without looking up.

"Good. I'm going to count on that." Jane pulled the bags together and gave Maura's hip a little poke with her thumb. "After you."

Slipping her purse over her shoulder Maura took one look at Jane carrying all her shoes and suppressed a laugh as they headed back out into the mall. "Do you want help with any of those?"

"When do I ever? This isn't exactly our first shopping trip together." Balancing out the burden, Jane followed Maura through the crowd. "Besides, you with the ever present sky-high heels will end up with a sprained ankle and then I'll have to carry you. This is just easier."

Maura snorted. "If you say so."

* * *

Catching sight of Maura, Kat just started laughing. "My god Shannon, how were they so clueless until last night?"

It took a second to spot them but when she did Shannon had to join in. There was Maura, walking towards them with Jane slightly in tow, laden with shopping bags. Still she swatted Kat's midsection. "Try to be nice to Jane."

Maura walked up kissing Kat's cheeks in greeting. "Considering you are trying to stop the laughter since we've arrived, I'm going to assume that I don't want to ask." She turned to give the same greeting to Shannon. "Sorry we didn't wait to say goodbye personally last night."

Kat grinned at Jane. "You are the best walking stereotype I have ever met."

"Well hello to you too." Jane rolled her eyes. "And care to explain that little comment?"

Kat gestured at the bags. "I'm going to guess all of those are not yours."

"None of them are. Do I look like the type of woman that is going to drop a grand on a pair of friggin shoes?" Jane hefted the bags in her right hand to swing them lightly against Maura's hip. "These belong 100 percent to this one."

Maura blushed. "I like shoes."

Kat nodded with pursed lips and winked at Jane. "You are such a good girlfriend."

Opening her mouth to reply, Jane's mind put together the picture from Kat's perspective and she swallowed the retort. She looked at Shannon who was biting her lip, amused. She let out a groan. "Maura at what point in our friendship did I start toting your shopping bags around?"

Maura gave a dainty shrug. "I am not positive but I believe it may have evolved when you started going to brunch regularly with me over on Newbury Street. At first you said it was because it made you feel like you fit in. Now it seems to be our habit."

Jane looked at all three women and gave a sigh. "Well now that I think about it, if I'm a Newbury Street shopping pack-mule, often on a Sunday, I'm not a good girlfriend, I'm a freakin' fantastic one." Swatting Maura's backside with an armful of bags, she gestured towards the restaurant hostess station. "If we're done teasing me momentarily, can we please focus our attention on getting something to eat?"

"In a minute Jane, Phyl isn't here yet." Maura looked at Kat and Shannon apologetically. "I'm sorry. Jane gets cranky when she hasn't had enough to eat. "

Shannon cleared her throat. "Phyl isn't going to make it. I'll explain when we sit down."

Concerned, Jane felt her irritation bleed away. "Phyl's not coming?" She looked at Maura but she just shook her head slightly.

Maura could see the instant worry etched on Jane's face and she linked their arms together as she turned to face Shannon. "Then by all means, let's go sit down for lunch."

They were silent as they followed the hostess to the table and Shannon was the first to speak as they arranged themselves around the table. "Would you mind if we ordered quickly? I don't want to feel rushed for time because of our flight during the meal."

Running her finger down the side of the menu Jane choose quickly and absently listened to Maura and Kat telling another story from that summer at camp.

"It didn't take long for some of the other girls to start going after Maura for reading those textbooks all the time. I think the final straw for me was when they took whatever book it was at the moment and used superglue to stick it to the door of the girls' lavatory."

Jane couldn't help the laugh and could feel Maura's glare without even glancing to the side. "I'm sorry Maura, I swear I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing ha-ha style at the camp prank. That one was pretty good." She dared a glance out of the corner of her eye and winced at the cool expression leveled at her. "You know if I would have been around back then I would have wiped the floor with the lot of them."

Kat pointed to herself cheerfully. "Why bother with brawn when she had me at her disposal? I actually felt so bad for her that it was how we became friends." She flashed Maura a grin. "I'd been going away to camp for years at that point. I simply indoctrinated Maura into the art of pranks and once you introduce a genius to the concept? It was an epic summer. You don't ever want to get on her bad side Rizzoli, trust me."

Intrigued Jane faced Maura. "So you've been holding back on me Dr. Isles. What did you do to get back at them for the glued textbook?"

Maura looked at Kat. "Don't encourage her Kat. You have no idea how much the precinct reminds me of camp at times."

"Oh no, I need to know this." Jane turned to Shannon. "Is this news to you also?"

Shaking her head Shannon groaned. "Jane, remember how I met Kat?"

"Fair point. Okay come on Maura. You have to tell me." Jane turned to face her, she picked up Maura's hand and gave her best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Maura pulled her hand away. "Stop that, you look ridiculous." With a sigh and a last look at Jane she gave in. "I'll tell you if you agree to get a side salad with whatever unhealthy option I know you just selected from the menu."

Jane shrugged. "Deal, I already figured you'd either order me one or make me eat part of yours anyhow."

Maura shook her head. "If you must know the next day at swim period, I waited until the other girls were in the pool and claimed I had a stomachache. Kat volunteered to sit out with me and the counselors at that point were so exhausted from trying to make me participate that they just let me go."

Maura looked over at Kat who was already pressing a hand against her mouth. "Kat and I then added green or blue powdered Kool Aid to their shampoo and replaced their conditioner with hand lotion." She looked over at Shannon. "Kat then dumped itching powder mixed with baby powder into all of their hair dryers." She shrugged a bit and looked at Jane. "I didn't have the heart for that part."

Kat jumped in. "Oh the screaming when they plugged in their hair dryers and then caught a look at themselves in the mirror. Only the brunette was spared the full Kool Aid look but on her the powder sticking to the lotion residue in her hair was particularly effective. "She was laughing hard as she choked out the last part. "Then amid the yelling and the chaos with the counselors the itching set in. They couldn't even figure out that their shampoo was culprit so they went back in for a second round. It was absolutely epic."

Maura was bright red and she knew it. She looked helplessly at Shannon and then at Jane. "They left my books alone afterwards."

Kat and Jane just looked at each other while they laughed. Kat finally managed to recover first. "So trust me Jane, don't piss her off. Once I gave her the general idea it was all over." She pointed at Maura. "Evil genius right there."

Still chuckling Jane picked up Maura's hand and kissed the back not caring for a moment that Kat and Shannon were there. "I love that you can still surprise me. That was priceless. Next April Fool's Day you are helping me get the guys. I still owe Korsak and Frost for Tabasco sauce in my coffee from last year."

Maura was simply relieved that the waitress appeared and everyone's attention shifted back to food.

After their waitress left the conversation lagged for a moment. Shannon seemed a touch pensive and the shift in atmosphere had Jane shifting the silverware at her place setting, making minor adjustments until the bottoms of each were aligned until a soft hand covered hers.

Maura gently pulled Jane's hand into her lap, running her thumb along the back of it. "So Shannon, what happened with Phyl?"

Shannon took a deep breath and let it out on a long sigh. "When we made it back to her room Bill managed to corner her," She gave a snort "and trust me it was quite a feat, into a chair and listened to her heart and lungs." Shannon looked at them. "She told me she had lung cancer. I had no idea."

Maura felt the complete stillness coming from Jane, the hand in hers still and stiff.

Jane looked at Shannon and then back to Maura. "Did you know last night?"

Maura entwined their fingers and squeezed tightly. "She told me when you went to check us out last night. She made me promise not to tell anyone, at least for last night. I'm sorry Jane."

Jane chewed her lip for a minute before slowly squeezing Maura's hand back. "I understand." She sighed. "It's just not something you want to hear, you know?"

Maura nodded. Kat and Shannon were looking at them solemnly and she looked back, waiting for Shannon to continue.

"Bill had wanted to run her over to the hospital last night, said something about checking on her PE?" Shannon looked at Maura.

Maura nodded. "That would make sense with her history. She probably was under treatment for a pulmonary embolism." She sighed. "She really should not have been dancing last night."

Shaking her head, Jane broke in. "I don't know exactly what a PE is but I'll tell you one thing, if I had cancer and wanted to dance I'd certainly take the risk."

Kat spared her a glance and nodded. "Same here, no point in not dancing and living it up if don't know when your next chance will come. I'm with Jane."

Shannon waited for a moment while their food was delivered. With everyone served she continued. "Eventually Phyl made a deal with Bill to wait and have him take her over to Fenway today. Turns out she had wanted Kat or me to come with her because..." Shannon paused, her eyes filling with tears.

Kat put her cutlery down and scooted her chair closer to Shannon, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Phyl gave Shannon a small duffle bag filled with journals she'd kept over her life. " Kat cleared her throat. "She wanted to make sure her story was still available to anybody who needed it after she was gone and thought I'd be able to help."

Shannon pushed her food around on her plate. "I only read one last night and it was almost too much." She reached under the table and lifted up a paper bag, gesturing for Maura to take it. "When Bill insisted that Phyl was getting checked out this morning no matter what she gave me this to give to you."

Reaching for the bag, Maura stopped eating to open it up and peer inside. A slow smile formed and she reached in to pull out a note. She read it once, feeling tears threaten. Carefully she pulled out the navy hat, the sparkle on the tool hatband flashing softly and the ostrich feathers moving as she turned it over.

Jane gestured towards the note and Maura nodded. She scanned it before reading out loud. "Wear this anytime you forget that tomorrow never comes. Live your life today. Love, Phyl." She was surprised to realize a tear had escaped and she swiped at it roughly. "Meddling old lady is making me cry and she isn't even here." She speared her food with force. "Can't even eat in peace."

Maura brought her hand under the table and rubbed Jane's thigh. She was about to say something when Jane's phone rang, startling them both. A heartbeat later hers sounded off in her purse.

Jane was putting hers to her ear just as Maura fished hers out and swiped the talk bar.

"Rizzoli"

"This is Dr. Isles."


	20. Chapter 20

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

"Okay, it won't be a problem, tell Detective Lee I'll be there as soon as I can." Jane rubbed her forehead. "ETA in 20 minutes, give or take. I'm local to the scene." She hung up just as Maura seemed to be finishing up herself.

"No, reassure Dr. Silva I appreciate the call and I will be there immediately. Please ask him to hold the scene until I arrive." Maura looked over at Jane. "I'm actually at the Marriott Copley right now so that will not be necessary. Thank you."

Jane returned her phone to her belt. "Based on my call I didn't think it was possible that we were called to the same scene but from what I heard we were."

Maura picked her purse off the table. "I have a feeling the reason why will be clear in just a moment." She turned to Kat and Shannon. "I'm afraid the unpredictability of our work has just made itself known. Forgive me for leaving abruptly?"

There were murmured reassurances and refusals for her paying the tab.

Kat hugged her goodbye. "After the entertainment you and Jane gave me over the past 24 hours the least I can do is buy you lunch." She stepped back but clasped Maura's shoulders. "Promise me that you'll make it out to see us soon? Not just lip service this time, I want an actual face to face visit."

Maura nodded and gave her another hug before switching places with Jane who was still laughing at whatever Shannon had said.

Jane stared at Kat. "I'm not sure if I'm annoyed or not at you."

Twin blond eyebrows raised as Kat smirked. "Annoyed? You should be kissing my feet in gratitude." She gestured towards Maura. "I mean, come on. Look at her."

Jane crossed her arms over her chest. "I am and for some reason she likes you, so between those two facts I'm not pissed off. However I reserve the right to debate my level of annoyance."

Kat laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. "And now I know you didn't get laid last night."

Jane groaned. "Never mind, the level of annoyance is set to high." Softening she shrugged. "But thank you for being a pain in the ass. Really."

"Anytime Rizzoli." Kat gave her a quick hug whispering in her ear. "But if you hurt her I'll unearth whatever embarrassing video footage you think is hidden and make you a YouTube sensation overnight. Okay?"

Jane wanted to growl but suppressed it. She'd feel the exact same way in Kat's position. "Fair enough, I consider myself warned." Turning to Maura she hefted a bag. "Maura, what are we going to do with the shoe factory here?"

Releasing Shannon from a last hug, Maura grabbed the closest bag. "The hotel concierge can either keep them until we're ready to leave or I'll have them arrange a courier service to the house."

Jane pulled together the remaining bags and hefted them in final salute to Kat and Shannon before following Maura out of the restaurant.

Jane watched, mystified, as a courier service was called and the problem of the shopping bags literally disappeared. "Just like magic. There really are perks to your world sometimes." She shook her head slightly and gestured across the lobby. "I think the hotel elevators are over by the Starbucks."

Pressing the up arrow a snippet of earlier conversation came back to Jane. "At the table when I realized we were both called for the same scene you said I'd understand in a minute. What am I walking into?"

With the elevator arrival Maura managed to slip in with the crowd, letting a few people cushion the space between Jane and herself. From the furrows in Jane's forehead she could see that Jane realized it was deliberate and her expression was flitting between exasperation, worry and confusion. With each stop Maura carefully moved, maintaining the human barrier between them.

By the time the elevator opened on their stop Jane stormed off first, scanning the signs and striding off to find the right room.

Maura took a steadying breath and cursed her cowardice. It was one of the rare times that finding words was impossible. She sped her walk up, trying to catch up to Jane as she powered down the long halls. "Jane, wait up." She broke into a light jog, her heels making anything more impossible. "Please Jane?"

Jane stopped but she didn't turn around as Maura arrived, her jewelry jingling softly. She tried not to react as an arm wound around hers.

"Please Jane. I am not trying to fight with you. You'll see in a moment. Please, I'm sorry, I just can't." Maura looked at her hopefully but Jane didn't look at her when she nodded stiffly. "I'll let you eat truffles for breakfast tomorrow if you'll just look at me for a minute."

Jane couldn't stop the choked laugh that escaped as she turned her head. Maura was all overly bright hazel eyes, her expression soft and serious.

"I'm sorry Jane. We're going to turn that corner and I just want you to know that I'm sorry okay?"

"You're starting to freak me out here Maura."

Maura just pulled at Jane's arm until they were walking together down the rest of the hall. As they turned the corner she could feel the minute Jane put it together.

Bill was leaning against the wall outside the hotel room where familiar BPD faces stepped in and out of. Jane slammed to a halt. "No." She shook her head and turned to Maura. "No." But Maura was blinking hard against the moisture threatening to fall. Jane gave a defeated sigh and gently pulled away.

Maura watched Jane roll her shoulders slightly before squaring them, her walk becoming confident and deliberate at she approached the officer at the door. Detective Rizzoli was at work.

Jane checked in at the door before spotting Lee leaning against the bureau. She made her way in, following his line of sight momentarily before ripping her eyes away. "Hey Lee, dispatch said you needed me at the scene. What's the story?"

Lee shifted to face her. "You know the vic Rizzoli?"

Jane swallowed, her eyes sparing another glance for the still form. "Briefly. We met last night." She looked at Lee steadily.

He picked a sealed evidence bag up and handed it over watching Jane turn it over in her hands.

Her presence finally made sense at a non homicide. Jane smoothed the plastic so she could read the front of the stamped, sealed envelope where her name and a partial address for the BPD was filled out. "I can't begin to tell you why she would have written to me, sorry Lee. What is everyone thinking? Unattended? Suicide?"

Lee flipped a thumb towards the attending medical examiner. "Unknown at the moment, either is possible. " He glanced at his notes. "She was discovered mid morning around check out by the guy out in the hall. To be honest I'm still not clear on the relationship. Apparently she didn't answer his calls all morning and when he arrived to pick her up, she was unresponsive to his knocking. Hotel staff opened the door around 11:30 and they discovered the victim." He flipped the page. "Supposedly the guy is a medical doctor name William Reed and he verified she was expired. Hotel phoned it in."

Jane nodded. "Bill is a doctor. He was at the same fundraiser last night."

Detective Lee closed his notebook. "Touchy guy. Didn't seem too keen on Dr. Silva getting involved. Said he knew Doc Isles and wanted her brought in. I'm not sure who knows who, but I believe Brass is phoning her in."

"Dr. Isles is already here. I believe she is out in the hallway speaking with Dr. Reed right now." Jane looked to the doorway where she could just make out the edge of Maura's hair and back as she stood out in the hallway.

Maura held her hand out. "Dr. Reed, Bill, I'm so sorry." His hand was cold to the touch.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your weekend." Bill pushed away from the wall. "I know procedure is to release her to the nearest medical facility morgue for pronouncement and verification for cause of death but I couldn't let them do it. Not after that medical examiner seemed so set that it was a suicide." He paused, taking a breath and letting it out. "The division reports into your office and I thought perhaps you would handle the case personally. As a favor."

"That isn't precisely the protocol but in any case we can handle the process under my direction in the city morgue." Maura placed her fingertips against Bill's arm until he looked up at her. "You understand that I can't perform the autopsy myself? For the sake of clarity in this circumstance, Dr. Silva will handle the actual work. I promise I will personally oversee his efforts."

Bill rubbed his face hard. "I understand." He looked at Maura sharply. "Phyl didn't kill herself."

Maura patted the arm under her hand before stepping back. "Then it is best that I go to work and get everything clarified." Stepping away from Bill and entering the room she hoped her deflection was vague enough that he would not pick up on it. By the time she'd pulled slightly large gloves on from Dr. Silva's kit she was ready to do her job. The facts were always the facts and only by following them would she know the truth.

Without a word Maura stepped around Jane and made her way to the bed. It was Phyl but it wasn't. The woman lying there seemed old and frail. Stepping carefully along the foot of the bed she carefully moved into the space between the mattress and the large window. Light cascaded in through the window and reflected off shards of glass along the bedside. She looked across the room at Dr. Silva. "Doctor is everything as it was when you first arrived?" He nodded and turned her attention back to the job at hand.

Crouching down Maura lifted the bed skirt and pulled out a framed photograph, the front shattered. The dancing photograph from last night's montage was bent from where force had broken the glass. Maura swallowed around a lump, surprised when she had a moment of irrational anger at everyone in the room. She paused, trying to remember it was more likely the photograph was ruined when people first arrived, not the current professionals at the scene. Maura pulled herself together before she went to stand, careful to appear nothing less than professional. "Dr. Silva, I'll need another pair of gloves please."

With nothing else to focus on in the room Jane had been watching Maura's every move. When the other woman stood with the cracked photograph in hand, Jane could see the small changes in her body language. The rigid pose and set jaw line made Jane cringe. Although always professional, when Maura pulled into herself and brought out the formality it was easy to understand the origins of her moniker. She was every inch the Queen of the Dead.

Jane nudged Lee. "Do your team a favor Lee and clear out everyone but Dr. Silva and the essentials until we're through."

He hesitated but on the whole he trusted Rizzoli and the call wasn't going to harm anything. "Everybody but Doc Silva and Cornell out of the room for five." He shrugged at the confused looks and gestured for everyone to leave.

Jane watched Maura let out a deep breath, deflating slightly as the press of people in the space lessened. "Thanks Lee, trust me, it will make the work a bit easier."

Slipping new gloves on, Maura leaned over Phyl pausing for just a moment, internally apologizing before she took a deep breath and started requesting tools and materials.

Jane watched. Maura was quick and perfunctory, but silent outside a few monotone requests. The ME moved through the room and disappeared into the bathroom before coming back to the bedside table with several pill bottles in hand.

Carefully Maura bagged and recorded each medication bottle before turning back towards the bed. She gently touched the back of one of Phyl's hands, taking her time before turning to look squarely at Jane. "I'm finished." She walked over to Dr. Silva. "Nice work Doctor. Please close our activity at the scene as you see fit but request that the body be transferred downtown."

Bill looked tired as Maura approached. "I'm going to have the body transferred to my office and hopefully we'll have preliminary reports completed by tomorrow. If the morgue schedule allows it, I'll expedite what I can. If I am able to I'll release the body to you tomorrow by end of day. Please realize I am unable to promise that will be possible."

There were a few more random assurances as they shook hands and Maura looked over her shoulder, relieved to see Jane approaching.

The trip to the valet station was silent. When the car pulled up Maura turned to Jane. "Go ahead and drive. I need to go to the office though."

Jane didn't respond until she'd pulled into traffic. "We'll stop by the morgue, but Maura there isn't any point in starting the autopsy tonight. You can't be the one who performs it and Silva has a family to get home to. Didn't his wife just give birth to number three? Have him process the immediate blood panels and then we'll go home."

Maura's voice was cold and clipped. "I believe I understand the protocol and procedures Jane. However I would like to give Bill an answer by tomorrow. "

Jane repressed the need to roll her eyes. None of this was going to be solved in the car. Not when it was too easy for Maura to stare out the window, everything in her posture rigid and bound. Not good. With a sigh she made up her mind and changed lanes.

It wasn't until they turned onto Jane's street that Maura noticed where they were. "This is not the precinct."

Jane eased into a tight spot along the street just behind the visitor space and popped on the hazard lights. "Ever observant Dr. Isles. " She got out and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, reaching a hand in. "Come on, it will only take a second but I thought we should go check on Bass Jr. You can lecture me on feeding him too much non-organic produce." When Maura still didn't move Jane leaned over and just picked up her hand. "We don't have anything better to do until they get in with the body anyhow."

Maura let Jane tug her to her feet and followed her inside. Waiting by the aquarium Maura picked up the tortoise. "He is getting larger isn't he?" She didn't wait for Jane to respond. "We should go pick up a larger tank next weekend." She stiffened when she felt Jane along her back, reaching around her with a cup of chopped produce and a cup of alfalfa pellets.

Jane arranged the food and water. "Tank shopping next weekend works for me." With her hands now free she rubbed Maura's shoulders and upper arms.

Maura shuddered a bit and then relaxed against Jane's chest. She held the tortoise up. "Jane, you really should give him a name." Maura rubbed his shell gently before placing him down next to his food.

Jane shrugged. "It will come eventually."She stroked along Maura's arms one final time before dropping her hands. "Okay I think we're all set. Ready to go?"

Maura just shook her head and turned around, dropping her head against Jane's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jane let out a sigh and returned the embrace, her objective with stopping now complete. "If you want I could grab some clothes for tomorrow and we could plan on dinner and a movie tonight." Maura nodded against her shoulder. "So, yes?"

"Yes." Maura pulled back, needing to put her control back in place before she went into work.

Jane let Maura release her and stepped away, watching the other woman pull her composure back together.

* * *

After they had parted ways at the precinct elevators, Jane went upstairs to sit at her desk. She knew Maura well enough to understand this was one of those times when Maura needed her space as a person and as a professional. Jane tossed a paper ball at the trashcan under Korsak's desk, missing wildly for the umpteenth time.

Knowing and understanding it, didn't make it any easier. She put her forehead in her hands for a moment before focusing back on her computer screen.

With nothing better to do than rummage through stacks of files and work on finishing her reports her mind fixated on the letter from the scene. With any luck she'd catch Lee before he went down to log in the evidence because there was no way she was leaving tonight without knowing what Phyl wrote.

Putting the finishing touches on another report she sat up and swiveled her hips so the chair pivoted back and forth. Last night ran in a loop through her mind. Phyl had been fearless face to face. Jane could only imagine what damage she could reap with a pen and paper.

Paper had built up along the floor near Korsak's waste basket by the time Lee straggled in, a full hour after the last of his team had come in to punch out.

Jane marched up. "What in the hell did you guys do over there? Catalogue the entire floor?"

Lee tossed his jacket on the back of his chair. "I lost to coin flip to Jimmy so I had to stay to deal with the hotel management. Twits are all in a panic about this leaking to the eleven o'clock news. "

Jane let out a sigh. His partner Jimmy had been the first one to come and go earlier so she should have guessed. "Jimmy said you still had that letter from the scene. Did you log it in downstairs yet?"

"Naw, I wasn't going to bother unless the COD wasn't cleared tomorrow."

"If I bring it down the lab and work with the techs can I open it?"

"Rizzoli you're not fooling anyone. I'm going to tell the Doc you called her a tech." Lee fished out the bag from his coat and handed it over. "Let Doctor Isles know I'll be down in the morning to sort the paperwork."

She nodded but was out the door, barely hearing him call out after her, yelling that the first one was on her the next time at the Robber.

When the elevator doors opened Jane noticed that the light was on in Maura's office and the overhead lights to the autopsy suite were off. She walked over to Maura's office door and leaned against the door jam, taking in the sight of Maura quietly working. It was in these quiet moments that Maura caught Jane off guard with how beautiful she honestly was. She let herself enjoy the picture a moment more before she cleared her throat.

Maura's posture and demeanor still looked severe but her eyes were tired when she looked up. Jane made her way into the room. "Hey, I thought I'd find you halfway through the autopsy by now."

Maura blinked and rubbed under her eyes with both index fingers. "I decided that you were right. Doctor Silva does have a young family." She took a deep breath and released it. "We ran the initial screens and when they came up clean I told him to go home. We can finish in the morning."

Jane just nodded and held up the evidence bag. "We didn't really talk much about how we both ended up called in on this. Lee called me in because Phyl left a letter behind with my name on it." Maura looked intrigued as she stood up and came over. "I just traded him a drink for the privilege of opening this up down here with just the two of us."

"Jane you shouldn't have done that. It's not fair to ask Lee to have potential chain of evidence issues. "

Jane groaned. "It's not like this is a homicide or even a suicide. Didn't you just say the panels were clean?"

Maura shook her head. "I said the initial panels were clean. Not all the drugs she had on hand can be tested for instantly. Luckily she wasn't on any experimental therapies so by tomorrow night I should have a definitive answer. The autopsy will play a large part in that determination."

Jane walked over to her couch and sat down. "Just go get our gloves and something you'll let me cut this thing open with." She tapped the bag against her leg. "At least I came down here. I could have just ripped it open on the elevator."

"True, but I know you well enough to know that is an empty threat." Maura held out her hand. "Come on, humor me and let's go do this the right way in the lab."

Jane let Maura pull her to her feet and followed her into the lab. She dropped the letter into Maura's waiting hand at the counter, watching her carefully slice it open before handing it back.

Jane stared at the contents of the envelope and the piece of hotel notepad in her hand quietly. "Of all the crazy, senile things to do." She could feel tears threaten. "She wanted me to bid on this you know. Remember when you loaned me out to go review a security system? There was no security system."

Jane waved the note in the air before dropping it all on the counter. "She dragged me over and through about 500 women to do it too."

Maura sighed softly over her shoulder. "Oh Jane." There was an auction receipt confirming a paid cruise through Olivia Cruise Lines. The message on the note was short, the script flowing and neat. "Dear Jane, I thought you could use this for the honeymoon. Love, Phyl. PS, make sure you remember to dance on the deck for me."

Maura reached around and picked up the brochures, gently pulling the note and confirmation out from under Jane's hand, returning it all to the evidence bag. She took a firm grip on Jane's wrist and turned her around until they were facing each other. She cupped both Jane's cheeks in her hands rubbing the trail of moisture away before reaching up to bring their lips together.

Jane sighed into the kiss, it wasn't passionate, it was comfort and she melted into the touch, content to stay there holding Maura close when it ended.

Maura turned her head to kiss Jane's cheek. "Please take me home."

Nodding softly Jane gave a last caress to Maura's back before she stepped to follow her out.

* * *

A/N – I promise this was hard to write.

reminder – suspension of belief often required in fanfic, many liberties taken in this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

The drive home was quiet with a wordless understanding that trivial conversation would simply be noise that neither one welcomed. Stop signs, street lights and pedestrians provided mindless distraction from the twists and turns of the day. Now that they were along again, the space between them felt pressurized as the car rolled through the streets of Boston.

It was with a sense of relief that Jane parked in Maura's driveway. Getting out of the car, the fresh air felt like a small release from the turmoil of the afternoon. She followed Maura into the house, making a snap decision as they crossed the threshold. She reached over to lightly grasp at Maura's elbow. "I'm going to take Jo for a quick walk so she can stretch her legs."

It was inane, Maura knew this, but she suddenly didn't want to be alone. Not even so Jane could briefly walk Jo. Feeling absurd she studied the picture in her entry way over Jane's shoulder. "If you wanted some company I could go with you."

The lack of eye contact was not lost on Jane. The subtle barrier nudged her restlessness aside and she dropped her hand to Maura's wrist, needing to feel her skin. "When do I ever turn down your company?"When Maura met her gaze Jane felt a gentle shift in her chest. She gave the wrist she was holding a brief squeeze. "Let me go round up the furball and her gear."

They poured out of the house and onto the sidewalk surrounded by a whirlwind of excited terrier. The crisp spring night washed over her and Jane sucked the air deep into her lungs, letting Jo lead the way. Ecstatic, Jo dashed ahead, sniffing, stopping and darting along the sidewalk, straining hard against the leash. Annoyed, Jane pulled against Jo's harness, lifting the dog's front feet up as she determinedly plunged ahead. "Knock it off Jo!" Jo's mouth was open as she panted with the effort to tow Jane behind her. "Maura, would you do something? My dog has no manners."

Maura simply wrapped her arm around Jane's and leaned against her as they walked along. "She's just excited, give her a moment, you know she'll settle."

"Easy for you to say, you're not he one whose shoulder is being dislocated." Jane pulled back when Jo leapt off to the right, pulling the leash enough that Jane had to step over to keep her balance. "Ow Jo!" She frowned as she rubbed the shoulder Maura was holding. The scowled deepened when Maura laughed.

Maura couldn't stop even with the glare directed at her. She squeezed Jane's arm. "You'll live you big baby." Impulsively, she reached over and kissed Jane's shoulder. "There all better."

Jane's lips twitched against a smile and she stared at her feet. Maura's open and easy displays of affection were a new development. And it felt right. Like something missing had snapped into place. "Somehow I don't think you learned that in medical school."

They exchanged an affectionate smile before Jane let out a sigh, ignoring Jo in favor of enjoying the moment.

Absently, Maura took in the sights of the city on a Sunday night. At the end of the day not many people were out, but the city pulsed with its own active rhythm. They passed lit windows and determined individuals set on courses that passed Maura by.

It occurred to her that she had no idea what each random person faced during the day. Who was facing tragedy or happiness at this second? She didn't know. Nobody walking by Jane or herself would ever imagine what the past day and a half had brought into their lives. To the world they were just two women out for a walk with their dog, forgotten faces before they'd finished passing each other on the sidewalk.

Parallel journeys until sometimes they were not.

Yesterday morning she had decided that they should go out for breakfast because of the rain. Like a game of dominos every action and decision from that point forward had touched and influenced them, each tile triggering the next, reaching out to spiral back at them. She hadn't even known Phyl existed yet somehow the final hours of her life had spiraled Maura's in a whole new direction. A brief touch and then it was just over.

Maura took a deep, shaky breath. Why this was bothering her tonight she couldn't determine. It was wasted emotion. For all she knew turning the block ahead would bring havoc into their lives. Her job had ingrained on her psyche that the future was always precariously undefined. She knew she had to enjoy what life offered, take the good fortune with the bad. She had long made peace with the uncertainty. Like Phyl reminded her, tomorrow never comes.

For a moment the lack of control pressed against her chest and her heart pounded unexpectedly. Maura pulled Jane closer as they strolled along, letting herself be anchored by the touch. But that wasn't enough. Something vital and needy bubbled though her causing a violent shiver to run up her spine.

Concerned, Jane brought her free hand up to touch Maura's cheek. "Hey, why didn't you say you were freezing, let's turn back for your place at the corner."

Maura opened her mouth to deny it, but the thoughts bouncing in her head were too confusing to articulate. She let Jane make the turn towards home, refusing to think about anything but the feel of Jane's arm under her hand until they were back at her front door.

Maura hung up her coat before turning to Jane, helping her out of hers and putting it in the closet. She closed the door with more force that she intended and the sound echoed. Looking at Jane she made a decision. She was tired of fighting her own reactions.

She turned back to Jane, stepping between her legs, relaxing slightly as hands lightly grasped her hips. Running her hands up Jane's arms, Maura squeezed her biceps lightly. "I was thinking we could have something light for dinner. I could cut up some cheese and fruit?"

There was a timbre to Maura's voice and Jane felt the words more than she heard them. Looking into hazel eyes her breath caught, the emotion rolling over her skin. Her fingers flexed along soft curves, drawing her closer. Maura gave a soft sigh at the contact and Jane leaned down to capture the end.

Jane pulled back, intending to step away until Maura's eyes slowly opened, half lidded, wanting. Jane hesitated for a second, swallowing an icy thrill of nerves until the warmth of Maura's breath on her face sparked an overwhelming urge to feel her pressed against her. Jane's hands slid roughly from hips to cup Maura's backside and pull them together, the pressure pushing away at her restraint.

Jane's voice came out, warm and dark, vibrating against seeking lips "I think…" Maura cut her off with a soft smile and another kiss before Jane broke away. "...that your suggestion for dinner…" Their noses were still touching and Maura's dimples were the last thing Jane saw before she was pulled down again, Maura's hips shifting as she tried to press closer, swaying them side to side. Jane tried again murmuring thickly against parted lips. "I think your suggestion for dinner would make the perfect midnight snack."

Maura couldn't stop the relieved groan at Jane's words and her tongue traced a request that Jane instantly answered, welcoming her in. She reached behind her to take Jane's hand, slipping it under her sweater and pressing it against the bare skin of her stomach. Jane's mouth stilled against hers.

Their eyes connected.

Jane stroked the silk of skin over supple muscle along Maura's abdomen. "Yes?"

The touch rocketed down her thighs. Shuddering, Maura closed her eyes briefly before opening them into a sea of brown. She pressed the hand under hers again. "Yes."

Jane slipped her other hand under Maura's sweater against the bare skin of her back. Fingertips brushed along ridges of Maura's spine. She watched each stroke play across Maura's face, learning the subtle indicators and reactions. The feel of Maura's skin was addictive, soft, warm and smooth. She was running on instinct and every touch increased the need for more. When her hands closed around a narrow waist Maura shut her eyes and bit her lip hard, her breathing quickening.

Liquid, pooling heat was building at Jane's touch and the press of her thumbs started a pounding between her legs. Maura had her hands around Jane's neck, pulling her down, needing to feel something, anything linking them together. Impatient she nipped at Jane's lips, taunting, groaning her approval when Jane's hands squeezed hard at her waist before capturing her mouth. Need rippled over her. She wanted to be consumed.

Maura's hands were tugging at her shirt and at the first frantic brush of her fingers against the bare skin of her stomach Jane broke the kiss to catch her breath, the sudden urge to feel Maura on her and in her conflicting with the sheer drive to possess. Maura's hands smoothed over her breasts, nails pressing lightly at her nipples through her bra, the sensation shooting down to thud between her thighs. With the pressure building Jane was helpless to do anything but pull their pelvises together. She moved her hands to Maura's lower back, massaging the dip with deft fingers, echoing each rub and press against her with one of her own. "We need to move to the bedroom."

Maura heard the words and moved backwards, pulling out of Jane's grasp, her body pounding at every point they had been touching. Jane was breathing heavily, staring at her as she grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. They both watched it fall to the floor.

The bedroom was a good idea.

Jane felt something snap in her. She didn't remember moving but her lips were on Maura's skin and her hands were running up the bare skin of her back. Vaguely she was aware Maura's own hands were unzipping her skirt and pushing off her underwear before moving to Jane's belt.

The bedroom was the right place to be.

Maura was tugging at the waistband of her pants, unfastening the button. The sensation of her zipper opening made Jane want to drag Maura's hand against and into her. Now.

The bedroom was too fucking far away.

Maura's hands had pushed under her open fly, smoothing along the hollows in front of her hips. Jane shimmied and pulled at her shirt and bra, tossing them aside as she moved with Maura drunkenly across her living room, helping her out of her bra.

Maura tried to slow down her movements to make her hands less frantic as she stroked and tasted whatever part of Jane she could reach but the need to absorb Jane into her was all encompassing. She felt the edge of her couch press against the back of her calves with relief and dragged her hands downward, along Jane's sides to push her pants down over her hips.

They fell on the couch in a tangle of arms and legs. Jane shuddered at the slide of skin and the fit of molten heat on her thigh. Jane broke off a kiss, waiting for Maura's eyes to flutter open feeling their connection deep in her core. She moved deliberately, letting her intuition move her along Maura's body, wanting to telegraph everything she was feeling onto the skin under her fingertips. She dipped down nuzzle against a earlobe, to wetly trace the column of Maura's neck, whispered sounds of encouragement vibrating against her tongue and strong fingers bit into her back, holding her tight as they moved together.

Jane slowly moved up onto one arm, breathing hard. Maura was beautiful, achingly beautiful and open to her touch. She splayed her hand over Maura's abdomen, moving the touch upward, letting their eyes connect, seeing everything familiar and new all at once. The skin of her breast was surprisingly delicate, the shape weighted against her palms.

Maura's eyes slammed shut again when her nipples scraped between Jane's finger tips and her nails raked along Jane's back, digging in when Jane replaced her fingers with her tongue, the touch tentative. She let herself move freely, kneading her fingers into Jane's backside to pull Jane's weight and thigh against her center. When Jane's mouth enveloped her breast carefully the sensation rocketed to her clit. Thrusting upward she couldn't keep the pleading tone out of her voice. "You won't hurt me Jane. I promise you are not going to hurt me"

Maura's voice combined with the seeking thrust of her hips was twisting a wet hollow ache between Jane's legs, erasing any other thought except the need to just take and she let instinct take over. Guttural moans guiding her as she explored each nipple with her mouth, playing the tip against her teeth, drawing out sound and motion with each pull, nip and tug.

Suddenly Maura's hand was over hers, pushing her downward. Jane lifted her head, drowning in soft hazel want, absorbing each minuscule change as she traced outside wet folds for the first time. Maura pressed upward silently asking and Jane saw everything at once. Permission, acceptance, love and friendship reflected back at her as she pushed one finger in and then another. She drew out and pushed back in, the sensation making her own body pound and her clit twitch in time to her pulse. She pushed in more forcefully and hands pulled her closer, a leg moving upward to draw her in.

They were kissing deeply, moving and sliding together. Tongues tasting and touching whatever skin was in reach. Heat built between them. Friction increased with blind thrusts. Jane brushed over and around Maura's clit, drawing out an expletive that made her crave more. She reached down to capture Maura's mouth again, swallowing her shocked gasp when she pushed a third finger in. Maura was physically pulsing around her, vibrating wetly. Jane touched their foreheads together. "Is this okay?"

Maura could only nod, feeling her body adjust to the intrusion. It was as if Jane was over, around and swallowing every bit of her. There was a gentle thrust and it ripped over her thighs and made her curl her toes as she arched up, seeking more. Another thrust and there was pressure and pleasure pooling and coiling, making everything hazy. She ground upwards, meeting each movement, the exquisite pressure climbing, making her push harder and faster.

It was if the moment was suspended in time. Desperate hands pulled and Jane moved away from Maura's breasts, letting Maura pull her down for a deep, gasping kiss. Maura made eye contact with her, the look unfathomable, pulling her in as the pressure built around her fingers. Maura's eyes slammed shut, her entire body arching them up off the couch, suspended for long drawn out seconds, before releasing, her voice echoing in the room.

Jane couldn't move, did not want to move. Maura's limbs were wrapped around her, holding her close. Their breathing thundered between them. Gently she pulled her fingers out. She kissed her forehead, leaving her lips pressed there, breathing the scent of Maura in.

Maura reached up to cup the side of Jane's face, guiding her down for a languid kiss. Every inch of her still pounding sharply. Alive. They parted and shared a knowing smile. A low chuckle broke out between them and Maura couldn't help but kiss Jane again. This time when they broke apart Jane's eyes flashed darkly and she reached a hand out to trace the contours of her face.

There was a fledgling confidence between them. A shared, knowing smile. This time Maura pulled Jane down for a kiss that held the hint of a promise as she brushed her hands along Jane's sides, feeling a twitch at her touch.

Maura continued tracing her fingers along Jane's sides, moving in light teasing circles over her hips and backside. There was a soft groan when her thumbs pressed along the juncture of Jane's thigh and hips twitched against her leg. Jane's mouth was hot and demanding against hers. Maura smiled and their teeth hit gently, the laughter almost a shared moan. She shifted, pushing and moving until they were both sitting up, the kiss not breaking as Maura reversed their positions.

Ending the kiss Maura sat up, cupping both of Jane's breasts in her hands. She rolled stiff nipples between her fingers, leaning down to swallow a curse as the body under her pushed up.

Jane returned the kiss before breaking away roughly. "Fuck Maura, no teasing."

Maura smirked, reaching over to map the contours of an ear with her lips. Scratching her nails lightly against Jane's ribs her voice was low muffled against Jane's neck. "I think you had better tell me what you want then Jane."

By the time Maura had made her way down to draw Jane's nipple into her mouth there were flashes of white hot need running over her body. Air was coming in short gasps and Maura slid up to kiss the side of her mouth, her fingers moving down to trace lightly against Jane's stomach. "Trust me."

The words still hung in the air and Maura was kissing her way down Jane's torso, fingers lightly pressing in against swollen folds before sliding out, never offering more than the most superficial touch. There was a gentle kiss to the top of one thigh and then the other, tender kisses, traveling downward, pressing her open until soft lips pressed against her clit and her hips bucked in response. Fingers pressed into her, slid out of her, returned again. In minutes her world caved in on itself until she was only aware of moving harder against the pressure on her clit, grinding her hips against insistent, thrusting, fingers until with a twist Maura pressed upward and she flew apart in a million pieces.

Jane was pulling at her desperately and Maura moved up, covering her body and squeezing her tightly, whispering reassurances in her hair. Maura kissed her temple and held her closer. She buried her face in brunette waves trying to absorb the emotion between them.

Their breathing slowed and Jane tugged at her until they made eye contact, words superfluous.

She was Jane's.

Jane was hers.

They met in a kiss, a soothing, possessive kiss, before arms and legs entwined tightly again.

* * *

A/N – Worth the wait for those of you who voted for "M"?

Welcome to all the new followers... I was surprised when I noticed how many people wanted to see the new update to S&S.

PS…Reading the past two chapters with this might add a bit to the full impact.


	22. Chapter 22

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

The coffee cup sitting center on her desk was the first thing Maura saw after leaving the autopsy suite. She rubbed the side of her cheek, trying to contain the smile as she read the distinctive script scrawled on a yellow post-it. 'Thought you'd need this about now.'

Sitting down at her desk chair, Maura picked up the cup, letting the warmth seep into her hands. Dr. Silva had done an excellent job on Phyl's autopsy. She finally walked out while he was closing, the stitches neat and careful.

Taking a sip Maura let out a soft sigh, trying to relax. She knew her work was necessary but today she simply longed to let Phyl move on from the cold and sterile environment of her morgue. It had surprised her how at the very end, with job complete and her focus removed from the work, that the sight of Phyl on that table had turned her stomach. Now there was nothing more she could do for Phyl until the official results came in and the autopsy report was written.

At least with those in hand she would be able to call Bill in and let Phyl leave.

Powering up her laptop, Maura scanned her email and shuffled through the paper in her inbox. When she had to reread the same page twice she placed the stack back. Her attention wasn't focused enough on her job and she knew it. She made a mental promise to handle at least the administrative tasks after lunch and made an effort to pull her focus off the image of Phyl on the steel table.

She had managed tough situations before, cases in which she had been emotionally invested in one manner on another. Regulating her breathing she tried to let her emotions sort themselves into logical cause and effect in her mind, trying to arrange the fragments into a neat package to file away.

Stifling a yawn, she spun around in her chair to face the credenza in the back, the navy hat waiting on the shelf a tangible counterpart to the myriad of emotions playing havoc with her mind. Rubbing her forehead she leaned back, continuing to sip at her drink. Maura took a deep breath to clear her mind and closed her eyes, determined to let the despondency that Phyl's autopsy had triggered flow out of her. Jane was the first thought to flicker behind her closed eyelids and a warm, happy feeling, slowly pushed over her.

Unbidden, flashes from last night crept to the forefront of her mind and Maura bit her lip as echoes of sensations trickled over her skin.

By the time they'd made it from the living room to the bedroom there was barely enough coherent thought left to physically make it to the bed. Between them, each touch was a rolling storm of emotional expression. It had resonated in Maura, vibrating through her mind, along her body and claimed hidden corners of her soul. She had not been able to stop touching Jane, trying to draw her in and absorb her until Maura wasn't sure where she stopped and Jane began.

Entwined it had been impossible to decipher whose breath was whose, whose body rose, whose slid, whose voice echoed in around them until everything spun together brightly for heart wrenching moments. After, spent, breathing hard, she had collapsed against Jane's abdomen, feeling the rapid movement under her cheek slow as they both caught their breath.

Jane had been running her fingers through Maura's hair when her stomach growled, sparking breathy, giddy laughter.

As the laughter trailed off, Maura had run her fingers along toned muscles, kissing the space just under Jane's sternum. "I should go make good on that promise of a midnight snack." She had pushed up on her arms and was instantly caught by the wild spread of hair and dark eyes looking back at her. Crawling up Jane's body she'd captured willing lips, the stroke and the taste plucking along the inside of her thighs. Shivering she'd pulled back. "I'm going to get up now before I can't again."

Jane chuckled, using a hand to push them both up. "I wouldn't complain."

She had teasingly kissed just under Maura's ear and it took everything in Maura not to push her back down. Jane was proving adroit at finding her hidden spots and her body's secrets. Shivering, she made herself sit up, shoving Jane's knee playfully. "I know you wouldn't but I don't want you running out of steam before I'm done with you." With that she'd found the will to get off the bed and make her way into the bathroom.

When she'd come out with her hair tamed into a loose braid Jane wasn't in the room. Considering her options, one thought lingered warmly, making the choice easy. With a smirk she had pulled open a drawer and slipped just a robe over her shoulders, tying the belt in a loose knot on the way to find Jane.

There were many sights Maura knew she'd never tire of in this world. The view from the Eiffel Tower at sunset, the Notre Dame Cathedral with its intricate spires of gothic power or the amazing works filling the Museum of Modern Art in Austria, all of these were top on her list of beautiful entities.

But all of them were instantly trumped by the sight of Jane Rizzoli in only her white work button down, cursing as she stood on tiptoe, halfway in her refrigerator. Maura's eyes soaked in the vision of Jane stretching, pulling her shirt up to her hips, flexing every muscle in legs whose impossible length had been wrapped around her waist just minutes ago.

When Jane had finally turned around, containers in hand and a bag of grapes in her teeth, she'd flushed a deep red when she realized Maura was staring at her. Maura had simply raised both eyebrows at her with a little smile as she made her way to the counter. Carefully putting everything down Jane had turned to her. "I thought I'd start putting something together." Pulling out Maura's cheese board she had ducked behind a curtain of dark waves.

Maura hadn't been able to resist slipping up against Jane's side, noting the pause in the knife sliding through the smoked gouda cheese. "Good idea." She'd run her fingers along the tangled dark waves, tucking a section behind Jane's ear so she could see her face.

Jane moved the sliced cheese to the platter, gesturing towards her hair. "It's a mess"

Burying her hands into Jane's hair to sweep it aside, Maura kissed her shoulder. "It's perfect." She had placed another kiss up Jane's neck, lingering when there was a sharp inhale at her touch until the kettle whistled, startling her.

Jane had arched a knowing eyebrow in her direction. "I thought I'd try the whole cocoa and tea thing again." Quickly pouring water in the waiting caddie and mug, Jane had twirled the teaspoon from her cocoa in her mouth, taking her time as she scrutinized Maura. "I see that I'm going to be seeing you in black nightwear more often."

Maura had seen the sly glance in her direction. The teaspoon had been deliberate and it had worked. Maura had rubbed lightly at the goose bumps along her arms, somewhat surprised that just a look from Jane was still drawing this response. Ignoring the cocky glance leveled at her, she had declined to respond, choosing instead to pull her colander out and grabbed the grapes to wash them off, letting her back face Jane as she stood at the sink, waiting.

She had been giving the colander a final shake when warm hands had encased her waist, fingers warmly sliding against her, Jane's breath on her cheek. "Have I told you how terrifying this robe was last night?" Maura had only managed to shake her head as Jane's fingers trailed up and down her abdomen, the material creating a soft friction. "Well it was. It was an offer of everything that I had no idea how to get the cojones to take you up on." When Jane's hand had slipped under the material and found bare skin, she'd smiled against Maura's cheek before dropping lingering kisses at the corner of her jaw up to her ear. "Just the robe and nothing else Dr. Isles?" Maura hadn't bothered to respond, feeling deft fingers unknotting the tie at her waist and lips whispering at her ear. "I'll take that as an invitation. Turn around."

Somehow between teasing kisses and traveling fingers Maura had found herself perched on the counter. Burying both her hands into Jane's hair she'd tugged them apart, holding Jane just out of reach of her lips. "See? I told you that your hair was perfect." She'd wound her fingers tighter, pulling them together, letting the slide of Jane's tongue set a rhythm deep within her.

Jane had laughed, pulling lightly against Maura's hands, moving her mouth along her neck. "I think you just like being taller than me for once." Lips traveled over her clavicle, slowly worshiping down to the bare skin of her breast.

Maura had run her hands through thick waves, feeling her fingers catch in the curl as she held Jane close. Words had been heavy and hard to form "This position…" Warm wet heat sucked her nipple in. "…does have its advantages." She knew her words had been barely more than a moan by the way Jane had smiled against her nipple while she slid her hands along the inside of Maura's thighs. "Your drink… Shit….Jane…" Jane's teeth had bit down, her tongue flicked against the tip. Maura had a second to catch her breath as Jane moved to the other breast and the words fell out in a rush. "Your cocoa is going to get cold again."

The answer had been tattooed against her abdomen as Jane's mouth moved down. "What cocoa?" Fingertips were pressing, sliding over and through her wetness but never pushing further.

She had opened her mouth to reply and words were replaced by a deep groan as Jane's mouth replaced her fingers. A teasing tongue had traced along her folds, touching against her clit, making swollen tissues pulse. Her breath rushed in and out on a plea. "Jane." And then there had been a finger sliding in, stroking along and around.

Jane had taken her time, increasing and backing off, ignoring Maura's questing hips. She couldn't help but open and close her fingers against Jane's scalp along with each sweep of her tongue, pulling at dark strands when the pressure increased, breathing staccato with the second finger thrusting in. Lights in the kitchen had faded when lips tested with a pull at her clit. She had held Jane tight, the pull and release driving the throbbing, centering every sense until Jane's teeth brushed the base of her clit and her body strained upward, desperately asking. Jane had answered, the pace and pressure increasing until Maura had arched, taunt, fingers twisting as the air was forced out of her lungs. She flew upward painful tension blooming everywhere, releasing in a long warm rush.

Licking her lips, breathing rough, Maura had become aware that Jane had pulled her forward, cradling her against her chest. She brought her arms around Jane's neck, tucking her forehead in the crook of her neck, Jane's firm hold meaning everything.

Thoughts and feelings had burned in her chest but in the end she'd deflected, hiding behind gentle humor. "That wasn't exactly what I was referring to when I thought we should come out here for a midnight snack."

Jane laughed, her fingers bunching the back of Maura's robe in a fist. "Well you probably should have thought it through a bit better before you wore only this out here."

Maura linked her legs around Jane's hips pulling her closer. "What makes you think I didn't?" She pulled Jane back into a kiss, sliding down along the granite surface until Jane's hand shot out, loudly slapping against a cabinet to balance them both.

It was the vibrating rap on her desk that snapped Maura into the present, startling her. She spun her chair around almost violently.

Susie was standing there, fidgeting a bit. "I'm sorry Dr. Isles. I had knocked but you didn't turn around and you specifically said to hand deliver the tox results on the Marriot Hotel case the second they were complete."

Maura accepted the manila folder trying to ignore the heat she felt building along her face.

Susie was staring at her, confusion evident but she gestured towards Maura's laptop. "I also emailed them to you. We won't have the full finals until next week but the common panels came in from the rush just a few minutes ago."

Maura realized that she hadn't said anything yet and Susie's confusion was changing to concern.

Susie pushed her glasses back with a finger. "Forgive me for asking but are you okay Dr. Isles?"

Maura let out a sigh. "I'm fine, Senior Criminalist Chang, thank you for being through and thank you for caring. The Marriot case was somewhat personal and I didn't sleep much last night." The words were truthful, even if the disclosure was misleading. A familiar knock on her doorframe saved her from any additional conversation and she could feel the smile pulling at her cheeks when she looked up. Jane.

Jane stepped out of the doorway to let Susie by, waiting for the criminalist to disappear back into the lab before she looked back to Maura. The white lab coat was pulled over the navy blouse from she'd watched Maura buttoning this morning and Jane knew under that blouse was a tan bra embroidered with navy flowers. She knew the rough feel of the lace under her thumbs and she shoved her hands quickly into her pockets, dragging her eyes up to meet Maura's knowing expression. "Don't look so smug."

Maura winked at her, watching Jane absorb her flirting, her lips rubbing together. "Well then, I would suggest you stop demonstrating your every thought in your expression. Thank you for the coffee."

Jane shoved her hands a little harder into her pockets, shaking her head a bit as she sauntered in. "I figured you'd need it as much as I did." Stalking the small space in front of Maura's desk she enjoyed the tension between them when their eyes met. "And I have no intentions of changing anything about my expression so decipher away Dr."

Maura wet her lips when Jane stopped pacing and just stared at her. "I believe it is safe to say that the outside of you matches the inside of me." Maura held up the folder Susie had dropped off between them. "Results from Phyl's blood panel." Flipping the cover open she scanned the results. "She was clean. Dr. Silva did not find evidence of overdose during the autopsy."

Pulling the folder from Maura's grasp Jane scanned the results. Concentrating on the page she ran her fingers through her hair, tugging a bit when she noticed the only paperwork in the file was the toxicology. "Do we know the official cause yet?"

Repressing the compulsion to stand up and replace Jane's fingers with her own, Maura fisted her hands together against a flutter of need. "Final official cause of death is still unknown. I don't however, anticipate any a ruling other than natural causes."

"Ahhh, that's good, really good." Still running her fingers through her hair Jane was clueless as to the effect her actions had on Maura.

The flash of warm butterflies in Maura's stomach wouldn't settle. The memory of soft springs of dark waves between her fingers twisted low in her abdomen. She stood up abruptly, pulling her purse out of her drawer. "I have some time before the initial autopsy report is complete and I am not sure my attention is where it should be to review the rest of my inbox. " She pulled her coat out of the cabinet, not surprised in the least when Jane appeared to help her into it. Covering Jane's hand on her shoulder in thanks she ran her fingertips along the back. "It is time for lunch. Let's go get sandwiches and eat in the park."

Following Maura out her office, Jane frowned a bit. "It's going to be brisk Maura. How about Sam's? I'll get a side salad if you'll ignore the bacon on my sandwich."

"The salad is a given." Maura rechecked the lock on her office door. "It's a typical spring day in Boston, in the direct sun I bet it will be lovely. And to think that you call yourself a true New Englander."

Jane rolled her eyes. "How about we walk to Sam's for sandwiches and if you still feel like sitting outside after that we can. As long as you understand I don't promise I won't bitch about it." A soft sigh escaped. "I have to talk to you anyhow so lunch out of the precinct is a pretty good idea." Jane could see the questions etched on Maura's face. "And before you start with the 20 questions, I promise you can start the interrogation the minute we're alone."

"You should not make a statement like that and leave me to wonder." Jane didn't respond, simply walked off and Maura had to move quickly to catch up as Jane turned the corner. Scenario after scenario streamed along through her mind. She lasted until the end of the hall until she couldn't take the silence. "Is it about Phyl being in our morgue?"

Groaning, Jane shook her head. "We're not even outside the building yet Maura."

"You didn't say anything about location Jane. You said the minute we're alone." Maura gestured to the empty hallway. "Technically we have moved past your restriction."

The elevator arriving saved Jane from hitting her head against the wall, she should have seen that one coming. She gestured into the open space, following Maura in. "My brain hurts right now. Just so you know."

Maura stared at her from the back of the elevator. "Technically your brain does not have pain receptors so your brain can not actually hurt."

Jane held up her hand, cutting Maura off. "Shhh."

"Did you just…"

"Yes I did."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Maura made certain her body expressed every inch of her irritation. "Shh'ing me does not work."

Tracking the floors on the elevator display, Jane bit back a grin and stared at the ceiling. Just one more floor. "Didn't expect that it would."

Dropping her arms in exasperation, Maura turned towards Jane. "Then why did you do it?"

With a triumphant grin Jane felt the elevator stop. "To buy time."

The elevator doors opened and confused, Maura followed Jane as she rushed through the lobby and onto the street. "Why do we need to buy time?" It wasn't until her feet hit the sidewalk that she realized exactly what Jane had accomplished. She was outside the precinct, every question still unanswered. "I should not be amused that you just pulled that off."

"But you are, aren't you?" Jane couldn't contain her glee and a full smile lit up her face.

Maura tried to conjure up some annoyance but Jane was standing there so proud of herself. It was adorable. "A little bit."

Jane started walking slowly backward, facing Maura. "That is because I'm full of pure awesome sauce."

Maura swatted Jane's stomach as she breezed past, "You are full of something alright." Jane's indignant "Hey!" floated up from behind her, but Maura just laughed, refusing to look back.

* * *

A/N: Synergy & Symbiosis won Best Comedy over at Rizzlesfanawards dot wordpress dot com ! And our Phyl was runner up for best original character :) I do not know how to thank everyone enough for nominating and then voting for this little story. Honestly it hit me hard and deep…. Love to all of you.

Now… as for this update… obviously I wasn't quite ready to stop with the smut… I mean you all did say it was worth the wait... It was… inspiring… so I broke the next chapter into two and slipped some in…


	23. Chapter 23

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

"I would like to point out that we are the almost the only fools in the park and certainly the only ones stopping to sit on purpose." Jane sat down beside Maura with a small huff.

"Let a fool hold his tongue and he will pass for a sage." Maura opened the bag with their food.

Jane frowned at her. "Why do get the feeling I was just insulted?"

"I was not insulting you Jane. I was sharing Syrus's suggestion." Maura handed Jane her sandwich. "Leave on the alfalfa sprouts."

"They taste like dirt. We really have to work on your definition of what constitutes edible food." Jane unwrapped her food and poked at the green tendrils sticking out at all angles. Accepting a bottle from Maura she made a face at the cloudy juice. "And beverages."

"My nutrition choices maximize the available vitamin and mineral spectrum for optimal health."

"Exactly!"Jane grabbed the bag from Maura and fished out a few packages of mayonnaise, ignoring the look leveled at her from the other woman. "Food is supposed to be something that you experience Maura. It's not just for vitamins." Dumping both packets on top of the spouts she pressed the bread back down. "Food is chicken soup when you are sick and family dinner on Sundays. It's about cake on your birthday and cocoa during a snowstorm." She waved her sandwich under Maura's nose for a minute. "See with a bit of flavor added it even smells less like dirt! Thank god it has bacon. If you want vitamins go buy a bottle from the drugstore."

Maura suppressed the need to laugh at Jane's theatrics. "You are right. Food does do more than just provide the elements for your entire cellular matrix. A balanced diet is also essential for maintaining a healthy digestive system."

"Oh ewww. I know where you are going to take this next and no Maura. No. We are not about to launch into a detailed discussion regarding healthy digestive systems during lunch. I'm going to eat my BLT with the added touch of sprouts." Jane waved a finger at a chuckling Maura. "An addition, by the way, I know was not on the menu description so don't think I don't know who actually put them on there."

"Worry when I don't care about your health and wellbeing."

"I would worry." Jane sighed and slid closer. "And thank you for caring, but that doesn't make them taste any better."

"You still have to eat the alfalfa sprouts." Maura ignored the expression Jane was giving her sandwich as she bit into it. "If you are not going to let me discuss the merits of an appropriate diet I think we've met the parameters for our ability to discuss whatever it was that you were circumventing back at the station."

"Oh yeah, about that." Jane took another bite, stalling while she chewed. "I mean I don't think it's a big deal for you really but maybe it is." She watched Maura pick at her salad. "Even when we went undercover at Merch we never discussed your views or thoughts, but you're not exactly a person that seems caught up in conventional norms. And you have balls of steel when it comes doing things your own way." That brought hazel eyes firmly up and Jane took a few bites, chewing and swallowing rapidly, words now tumbling out, rapid and disorganized. "You're the least judgmental person I've met when it comes to other people's life choices and decisions. But this isn't about other people …"

Maura shifted until she was facing Jane. "Jane, usually I enjoy listening to you but at the moment the non sequitur of the discussion is making it difficult to deduce exactly what you are trying to articulate."

"Ahhh Christ. Give me a minute. I thought I had this all organized in my head but now we're here." Jane broke the seal on her drink and sipped at it experimentally. "That's actually not half bad." She drummed her fingers against the glass.

After a few pensive moments Maura put down her salad. "Jane, is someone dead?"

Jane shook her head.

"Is someone leaving to go live in another country?"

Again she shook her head.

"Has anything significant happened to any of our friends or family that will scare or devastate me?"

Maura's smile was warm and Jane ducked her head. It was easier now to respond now. "No."

"Then anything we are about to discuss shouldn't worry you." Maura reached over and picked up one of Jane's hands. "I'm going to assume based on your anxiety level and the Merch mention that this has something to do with you and I?"

"Ehhh yeah."

Maura leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Jane's.

Jane let her breath out on a deep sigh. "I know we haven't had a chance to talk much about you and I becoming a..." Jane blushed a bit. "well for lack of a better word becoming a 'we'." She looked carefully at Maura. "I have no idea what your thoughts are..." Jane was having a hard time believing she was as nervous as she was. "This is nuts. Okay. Look, we never exactly defined if we're exclusive or, you know, like they say, out of the closet."

Finally understanding, Maura squeezed the hand she was holding. "Jane let me stop you there. Saturday night neither of us could handle other people expressing attraction, never mind what would happen if that same situation were to reoccur after last night. I would think that logically dictates we're exclusive. I personally do not have the fortitude to deal with any other arrangement. "

The rush of relief left a tingle as Jane exhaled. "Okay well we're on the same page with all that then." She looked down at their linked hands." Can I have an immature moment?"

Maura nodded.

"Doctors from Africa need notification that they are strictly customers of the hotel of their choosing next time they're in the country on an illegal supply run. "

Maura's eyebrows shot up and she gave a solemn chuckle. "So that did bother you then?"

Staring intently off at a squirrel running up a tree Jane nodded. "More than I'd like to talk about."

Maura waited until Jane glanced back at her. "Jane, I honestly hope all of this goes without saying, but just so you hear me out loud, you do not have any competition. Nobody, past or present will come between us as long as we're together." She paused, letting the moment settle between them. "I feel the same way, you know. I worry that some person past or future could steal you away."

"Not a chance."

Jane's eyes were intense and Maura stared back, wanting nothing more than to feel Jane's lips stealing her breath. She could see Jane's breathing increase and the wind hitting her face reminded Maura that she was in the middle of a public park and she dropped her eyes, holding Jane's hand tighter."I believe that means if we're going to be exclusive, allowing the people around us to understand that we're both unavailable would naturally follow."

Jane chewed her lip, making herself continue. "Does that mean you don't mind that people know about us?"

Maura laughed, imagining for a moment trying to keep their relationship secret. "I can't begin to imagine trying to manage a clandestine affair considering the circumstances of our lives. Not to mention the most important consideration."

"What's that?"

"I want other people to know that you belong with me." Maura held up their linked hands. "That we belong together." Moving closer she rested their clasped hands on Jane's thigh. "I hope we are, as you say, on the same page."

Jane nodded her voice soft. "Same page."

"Okay I believe that would mean I can now do this and not worry about it." Maura slid over and crossed her legs so she was leaning into Jane. Returning Jane's quick smile, she let go of Jane's hand to pick her salad back up.

They ate in silence. Using the toe of her shoe Maura tapped Jane's calf. "You are still pensive Jane. What else do I need to know?"

Jane balled up her empty sandwich paper and tossed it into the bag. "You know that letter we opened last night?"

"The cruise from Phyl?"

Jane groaned, leaning forward and resting her forehead in her hands. "Well the guys found out this morning that I was tied to the scene from Jimmy. Jimmy was more than happy to tell them how I was tied to the scene." Mumbling at her feet Jane continued "Naturally, they all enjoyed the exact type of dinner it was. Korsak especially. All three of them were grilling me before I had a chance to even take my freaking coat off."

Jane leaned down a little more. "Then Frankie walked in while they were practicing their interrogation skills and there was no way he was going anyplace if I was getting shit." She groaned. "I mean that is like kid brother gold." She paused but Maura was sitting there silent. "Of course Lee comes in like five minutes later and mentions the letter and wanted to know if I read it yet."

Jane tipped her head so she was looking up at Maura. "I might have been able to distract the guys but Cavanaugh picked that moment to call me into his office so that meant I was leaving the lot of them all alone together."

Maura pictured the scene as she finished the last bite of her lunch, raising an eyebrow at Jane, biting her lip to prevent the smile when the other woman ducked behind a curtain of hair.

Jane rocked forward, staring off into the distance. "By the way I'm going to give that cruise back to Bill. I really can't keep it considering."

"Okay."Giving in to the urge to touch Maura rubbed circles along Jane's back.

Jane smiled briefly at Maura, comforted by the touch. "By the time I came out Frankie was at my desk and they were all waiting for Lee to come back up from evidence with the letter." The next part of the story came out in a rush of words. "I might have lost my temper a tiny bit and slapped Frankie on the back of the head and I kind of told Frost and Korsak off." She winced when Maura's hand stopped circling. "Lee may have come up at that moment and Frankie perhaps grabbed the letter off him and took off."

"Please tell me you did not chase your brother through the bullpen."

Jane covered her face with her hands and nodded. "I couldn't help it. I had to chase him. I almost had him in the elevator too, but Cavanaugh got on with Mayor who recognized me from Saturday." Jane heard a knowing chuckle from behind her. She exhaled in relief. Laughter was good. "Naturally he was happy to be politically correct and tell both Cavanaugh and Frankie what a lovely girlfriend I have."

Peering over her shoulder from behind her hair Jane offered a small smile. "He was right about that."

The smile in return relaxed her a bit and she continued to watch Maura. "By the time I managed to get away from them after we got off the elevator, Frankie, the fink, had already ducked into the café and was reading that letter and the brochures. Out loud." She couldn't read Maura's expression. "Do you remember who was due back this morning?"

Maura closed her eyes, not sure if she was going to laugh or cry. "Your mother made it back safely on the morning bus from Foxwoods I take it?"

Jane nodded slowly. "I may or may not have been yelling so it is entirely possible everyone, including my mother, heard me get into an argument with Frankie and it might have slipped out that I went with you as your date and that it wasn't his business."

Maura was looking at her intently and Jane smiled a little and shrugged. "For the record my mother feels that you and I are her business. Somehow she is also taking credit for pushing us together. I know this because when Korsak and Frost showed up she was more than happy to fill them in."

"And if my mother and Korsak know…" She wasn't surprised when Maura's voice joined hers in perfect unison "everyone knows."

Jane sat up a bit. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, other than I'm sorry."

Maura pushed her fingers under Jane's hair until she could rub the warm skin at the back of her neck. "Don't apologize. It may not be the way I had planned on telling our friends and colleagues about the change in our relationship status and it may not have been the gradual transition I would have envisioned, but I do have to say that it is a unique story." She squeezed Jane's neck teasingly. "I think it suits us actually" Shifting to face Jane, Maura forgot what she was about to say. "Oh look at you. Jane you're sweating."

Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's chin and forced their eyes together. "It is okay. Honestly Jane." She pulled Jane's face down and kissed her cheek, lingering briefly. "It will be enjoyable to recount in the future and this way we can just move past any anxiety over any when, where or how to reveal the information to the people in our lives. " She frowned for a moment. "Remind me to call my parents later. I would hate for Mother to find out that we told Angela right away and neglected to include her. But honestly, would you please relax?"

Jane gave her a half hearted smile, tension still tightening along her spine. "So I guess that's it then? We're good?"

Maura pulled Jane closer, linking their arms. "Why do you sound so confused? Logically there is no point to becoming upset." She leaned against Jane. "Is it how I would have revealed our deepening relationship if I had options?" She shook her head. "No." She poked Jane's thigh. "But what has happened has happened. I said it yesterday and I'll say it again. You make me happy Jane. We, make me happy." Maura leaned her head against Jane's shoulder. "I'd rather share that joy with our friends and family as soon as possible and now we can. So please, I want us both to just relax and trust that those closest to us will share that feeling. All right?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and they sat there enjoying the quiet spring afternoon until Jane could feel her nose numbing from the cold. She glanced at her watch with a sigh. "I have to get back. Frost and I are being prepped by the DA for the Lawrence case next week at 3:30." She helped Maura up. "I also was hoping you wouldn't mind coming over to my place tonight? I'll even cook something that doesn't involve plastic trays and the microwave. Please? "

Maura looked confused but nodded.

"I'm trying to think ahead. " Jane shoved her free hand into her front pocket. "No pressure but if you wanted to grab Jo and an overnight bag, I promise not to say a single word about how long it takes you to get ready tomorrow morning."

Maura laughed. "That has to be the most roundabout way I have ever been asked to spend the night." She ran her hand down Jane's arm and briefly squeezed her hand. "But yes, I will grab Jo and my overnight bag. You do realize you are welcome to stay at my place tonight?"

Jane couldn't stop smiling as they headed back towards the precinct. "Maura, my mother is back from her girls' weekend with Teresa. She just found out about us. She lives with you and you seem unable to enforce personal barriers with her at the best of times. I don't know about you, but that is the type of equation where the result is hardly going to be a romantic dinner between just you and me."

By the time Jane was finished Maura was laughing with her, pausing to throw their trash away as they exited the park. "That is true. Your apartment does have advantages at the moment that my place does not."

Jane couldn't help the enthusiastic nod. "At least for tonight we can escape. Can you even imagine the conversation waiting for us when Ma has us alone?" Jane's sigh was long and dramatic, making Maura laugh a bit harder. "I'll go back to being a better daughter tomorrow."

Shaking her head a bit as they walked along Maura had to admit Jane had a point. "I'll call upstairs once I know my timeline. Hopefully Dr. Silva has the preliminary report ready and I will be able to see if Bill is available. After I release the body, I'll be able to finish up for the day."

* * *

"Dr Isles?" Maura looked up from the report she was reading and welcomed Dr. Silva into her office.

"Dr. Silva, thank you for the work today on the Bennett case." She waited for the man to take a seat across from her desk."

Dr. Silva slid the report forward. "I printed you a copy but you were at the autopsy. I was hoping Dr. Pike would have read it but he said he would need at least two working days to thoroughly review the information before he was comfortable with signing off." They shared a brief look of camaraderie. "You'll have to settle for the preliminary report until he puts his signature in the system but my conclusions are expected."

Maura briefly read the document. "Would you be comfortable with releasing the body to the family?" When he confirmed with a nod Maura felt a certain peace settle over her. "Thank you Dr. Silva. Please go home and enjoy your evening with your family."

Scanning the information Bill gave her Maura was relieved to see he had left the number for his on-call service. Now there would be no missed calls, no ambiguity of a voicemail or email. When he called her back almost instantly she confirmed the funeral home could pick up the body tonight if he was able to meet with her briefly to expedite the paperwork.

Standing up, she checked the time and realized it was after 5 pm already. Walking into the lab she smiled at the few techs hovering over the last activities of the day and quickly checked the autopsy suite, relieved to see it clean and empty, the only lights coming from down the hall towards the offices. Checking the log she found Phyl's case number and pulled open the corresponding drawer.

With the body exposed, Maura double checked the areas of incision. Dr. Silva's work was neat and clean. Satisfied she let the role of medical examiner slip away and gently touched Phyl's arm through her gloves. "You were right about us you know. I just wanted to make sure I told you that in person. You were right." She gave Phyl a soft smile. "And I promise I'll work on my woman handling skills, but Jane's not easy. Worth it, but not easy."

Quickly glancing over her shoulder and verifying she was alone, Maura continued her monologue. "I think it's been this way between Jane and me for a while too. I think we could have avoided quite a bit of unhappiness between us if we'd met you earlier." Maura took a deep breath. "I have loved other people before but last night…" Maura blinked against the emotion pulsing against her eyelids. "Last night I finally understood what it was like to have a place where I belong. A place that is a perfect fit."

She closed her eyes, feeling the laughter from last night when they'd fed each other bits and pieces of their midnight snack. Maura could feel the heat from dark eyes following her back to the bedroom. Her pulse picked up remembering the way Jane held her. The way Jane touched her, reverence coupled with desire, need overlaid with love. Every instinct in her wanted Jane to somehow become the air that she breathed and the heartbeat inside her. It was as if in that moment when her body crested and Jane's arms anchored her close that she found a moment of completion and peace.

And the way Jane softened, pulling her close and opening herself up, Maura knew she wasn't alone. Every dip and plane of Jane's body was a place to worship, a way to share without words every emotion Maura could not find words to articulate. The taste and feel of her working deep into the recesses of Maura's darkest corners, creating fierce need to protect and connect, driving her in its intensity to push into Jane and claim her until Maura knew no matter what the future held she would never be the same.

Opening her eyes Maura wiped away her tears and lightly clasped Phyl's forearm. "I am so scared. I wouldn't change it but I am so scared. How did you go on after Cindy wasn't there anymore?" Pulling her hand back Maura leaned over the steel tray. "I wish you could answer that question but you can't. " With a sigh she gave one last watery smile. "I guess I'll have to hope I don't need to know the answer for a long time." Maura carefully closed everything and slid the door closed, resting her hand on the cold stainless door. "Thank you Phyl. If Jane was here I'm sure she would say the same thing."

She barely had time to freshen her make-up and pull on a clean lab coat before the front desk called down announcing Bill's arrival. Their conversation was scant on the ride down the elevator, the commentary bouncing between the lovely weather earlier and the state of the Boston rush hour traffic.

Maura bypassed the public meeting rooms, showing Bill into her office and to the couch while she picked up the printed copy of Phyl's autopsy. Settling down across from him she offered him the report as a professional courtesy. "This is only a preliminary copy. The official version needs to be cosigned, which you understand I am not able to do myself. However, Dr. Silva has released the body based on the findings."

Bill didn't respond while he carefully read each page. He looked tired and haggard when he looked up. "I never should have allowed her to skip going to the emergency room last night."

Maura carefully considered her words. "I am sure if I were in your position I would feel the same, however, as professionals we both know that may not have made a difference."

He shook his head. "But it could have."

Maura leaned forward, intent on making him listen. "Bill, Phyl had metastatic lung cancer. Her tumor burden was large, even Dr. Silva notes that her disease was widespread in his report. She was under the correct treatment for a PE which a common event with her disease." Maura tapped the paper in his hand. "Her blood work indicates she had metoprolol, meloxicam, ranitidine, Fragmin, Panadol and Movicolon at the appropriate theraputic levels."

He finally looked up at her and Maura continued, slower, softer. "The CVA she experienced was grade 4 and death would have been rapid and likely unavoidable, even in a hospital setting. Perhaps her life would have been prolonged with mechanical support but I leave it up to you to evaluate if Phyl would have wished for extraordinary measures to prolong her life after such a massive stroke."

Maura stood up and walked behind her desk, picking up a document box off the credenza and returned to her seat in front of Bill. She picked up a sealed evidence bag. "If it makes you feel any better, I believe she was holding this when she died. I'm sorry the glass is broken, it may have happened inadvertently when you first found her."

He picked up the picture, looking at the two women for a long time. His voice was barely more than a whisper. "She would have preferred dying like this rather than in a hospital." He looked at Maura intently. "I think the only thing I wish for in life is to meet someone who means as much to me as Cindy meant to Phyl. I'm not a man subject to religious beliefs but if there is such a thing as an afterlife I'm guessing Phyl is happy she isn't alone anymore." He rubbed his thumb over the plastic covering the photo. "She loved everyone in her life, but Cindy was her life."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I must sound like a fool. Thank you for your help Dr. Isles."

"I am glad I could be of assistance. Phyl was a treasure to meet." Maura turned when there was a knocking at her door and she nodded in understanding at the young tech at her window. "The funeral home is here."

Bill slowly stood. "Now what?"

Maura wasn't certain what exactly he was asking. Part of her knew the question went beyond the simple answer she gave but she didn't have the answer he was looking for. "I need you to confirm the body and sign some paperwork. As soon as we have completed that my role here is finished."

He nodded ready to go.

"Just a few last things." Maura held out the box. "These are the items the team removed from her hotel room." When he took the box from her she pulled out one of the bags. "She had left this for Detective Rizzoli but she thought it was best to return it to you."

His laughter surprised her a little. "Oh no, please make her keep that. I was there when she wrote that note, besides, honestly, what would I do with an all women's cruise?" He chuckled. "She had her heart set on Detective Rizzoli going. She couldn't stop laughing about it with that other woman Shannon last night. Phyl was going to send it with Shannon so she could give to her but the both figured it would be harder for the detective to refuse if she mailed it."

Smiling, Maura held onto the bag. "Okay then, I will personally make sure she accepts it."

Bill studied the contents of the box, suddenly shifting it to one arm so he could snake a hand in and pulled out the navy hat and offered it back to her. "I know she gave Shannon this for you to have."

Maura nodded slightly. "I know, but with everything that happened, it seemed like a personal item you would want to keep."

"If you knew Phyl at all you'd understand she'd haunt me for the rest of my life if I took that back. Afterlife existing or not existing would not matter in this case." He gave the hat an affectionate look before pushing it at Maura. "I don't know why she wants you to have her hat but if there is one thing I've learned in life it would be that you do not question the inner workings of Phyl Bennett." When Maura took the hat back he gave her a half smile. "Thank you again for all your help Dr. Isles."

"I was happy to be able to help." Maura followed Bill out of her office. They rode up the elevator in silence. Pausing in the lobby Maura hesitantly reached out and placed her hand on Bill's arm. "I would like to attend the services if you plan on making them open to the public."

"I'd love to have you. You can meet the rest of the motley crew that counted Phyl as family." They shared a smile.

"I would like that. Thank you." There wasn't anything else to say after that but a simple goodbye. Maura watched Bill walking away as the elevator doors closed. On the ride down she stared at the hat still in her hands the florescent lighting catching on the glitter along the hatband, the feather waving as Maura tilted the brim.

She left the elevator and walked into her office, making her way behind her desk. Maura carefully placed Phyl's hat back on the shelf and brushed the top lightly with her hand. Bill's question from came to the tip of her tongue and she muttered to herself. "Now what?"

The answer was surprisingly easy. Smiling Maura shut down her laptop and gathered everything together. Now it was time to leave, put a bag together and go home to Jane.

* * *

A/N - sorry for the delay, this was a hard chapter to get the mechanics worked out. Frustrated me a bit to be honest and now I'm behind on When the Bough Breaks... so it goes and all tha jazz. I hope you all enjoy :)


	24. Chapter 24

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

* * *

Jane wiped under her eyes with her wrist, trying to stem the running tears.

Onions were a bitch.

Glancing over her shoulder she pulled the pan of chopped garlic off the flame and tossed the contents into the sauce pot.

Another splash of olive oil and the pan returned to the heat with the onions and Jane had nothing better to do than think while she waited for them to caramelize.

This morning had been incredible. No, incredible wasn't quite it. Jane tried to sort out exactly what she had felt waking up wrapped around and next to Maura. It had been amazing. More than amazing, it had felt extraordinary, intimate, soft, warm and loving.

Jane chewed her bottom lip as the onions turned translucent. Loving. Love. The word resonated. Loving Maura wasn't new but the sheer substance of the emotion felt new. What it finally meant for them was new. Grasping what it meant was an exercise in examining what those four letters encompassed when it came to her relationship with Maura. It was the sensation when she'd hit snooze on the alarm this morning and rolled over to curl against Maura's back, the inviting feeling of skin and curves melding into hers. It was the way Maura drew her hand tight around her and up between her breasts so Jane could feel her sleep weighted sigh. It floated between them when the alarm interrupted the peace again and Maura whispered "Five more minutes" before turning and snuggling half on top of Jane, her voice laden. "I can hear you breathing."

Jane had kissed the top of her head. "Good morning to you too. Breathing is a good thing right?"

Maura had nodded. Quiet until her voice floated up "It makes me feel safe."

She had snorted a little, not able to follow Maura's reasoning. "My breathing makes you feel safe?"

Maura traced her fingertips over the ridges of Jane's ribs. "Hmmmm, essentially, yes. If you are breathing, you are alive and if you are alive, I am protected. Personal safeguard, remember?"

And she was, but it was more than that and Jane knew it. Maura, for all her giving nature, kept so much of herself hidden from the world. Protecting herself from everything and everyone but Jane. So along with the love there was trust. Trust to cling to Jane with nothing between them, comforted by the sound of her breathing. Trust that Jane would always shield her, shelter her.

And ultimately trust that Jane would allow her to do the same.

Maura was her exception and Jane knew it. It seemed that no matter what happened to her, the one person she didn't run from was Maura. She didn't understand it but Maura was her safe harbor, her one place she headed towards no matter what storm ripped through her life.

The slight smell of burning onion hit her nose and Jane jumped to her freezer, pulling out the vodka and splashing some into the pan, analyzing the deep brown and deciding she may have saved it just in time. The vodka and onions slid into the sauce pot and Jane moved to the sink, pouring in soap, working up a thick lather.

Lost in the methodical scrubbing, Jane couldn't stop the smile and she rubbed her cheek, feeling a little ridiculous. This thing with Maura, this change in their relationship, it was making her feel like she was 16 years old again and everything was intense, fresh and novel.

Jane moved back to the stove, turned off the heat under the sauce and moved the pan aside, swirling in the dash of cream and final herbs, letting the flavors combine. She blew lightly on the spoon before testing the flavor. Everything had come together perfectly, even with her mistakes. The added browning of the onion had leant the sauce a smoky flavor that burst along her tongue. It was like her mother always said, a strong recipe was a combination of ingredients that could take a flaw and incorporate it seamlessly.

She put a pot of water on the stove and turned on the burner before glancing at the clock. Maura had said she was running late but that she expected to arrive by 7:30. Sudden anticipation bubbled through her and Jane realized she had been rinsing the same side of the pan imagining that moment when Maura would walk through her door.

Jane grabbed the bag of groceries off the kitchen island and pulled out the makings for a salad, frowning at the bitter greens Maura preferred for their 'superior nutritional content." A small part of her wondered if she was going to spend the rest of her life catering to these little details, while the rest hoped she'd have the chance. She wanted to know that years from now she'd be just as revolted by the sight of arugula and frisee but resigned to the fact she was going to eat it because it made Maura happy.

Laughing at herself, feeling foolish for the sappy emotions, Jane took a deep breath, allowing herself the brief flash of nervousness over the future. This was more than the sharing of their bodies. This was the very essence of them now free of any boundaries hemming in the expression. There was a feeling of liberation in knowing she could wrap her arms around Maura and hold on without an excuse or deflection but there was also fear. Now there was nowhere left to hide.

What she had with Maura went beyond love and trust. Jane had to rely on the fact that they would be able to face whatever fate threw at them. That in the end she could depend on Maura and Maura could depend on her. That somehow combined they'd be stronger and make up for each other's weaknesses. Jane had seen enough of life to know she'd be stupid not to find the strength to accept the natural synergy between them and fight to hold it close. In this world they were damn lucky to have it.

The sound of a familiar knock followed by a well-known voice sent a warm rush though her body and Jane smiled as she tossed the last handful of cucumber slices into the salad and turned around. Maura was unclipping Jo's leash and when she straightened up there was a soft smile on her face that Jane could feel herself reflecting. "Hi."

Maura absorbed the sight of a Jane Rizzoli that people outside her family did not get to see. "Hello Jane."

Jane chewed her lip, embarrassed that the only thing on her mind was the desire to wrap herself around Maura. "Dinner is just about finished." She quickly turned away, using the excuse of adding tortellini to boiling water to hide the flush she could feel creeping along her cheeks.

Along with the domestic image of Jane, there was a certain brightness to her eyes and tension along her jaw. Maura moved into the kitchen, resting a hip along the counter edge next to Jane as she finished wiping down the surface. "You do realize I could get Detective Frost to do just about anything for me if I took a picture right now?"

The laughter was impossible to stop and Jane shook her head as she moved to the sink to wash off her cutting board and knife. "And you realize that if that happened you'd be stuck with him on one of your tables shortly afterwards?"

"Perhaps." Maura gave into the urge to walk over and slip her hands under Jane's shirt and along her waist. "But not before the picture went viral on his website."

Jane turned around and pulled Maura in, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "Sacrificing Detective Frost for your own amusement? Shame on you Dr. Isles." Jane tugged Maura's shirt out her waistband until her hands found bare skin. She let out a sigh, this felt good, easy, right. "I missed you today."

Maura leaned into the touch. "You saw me all day. We just had lunch together a few hours ago." She leaned up and kissed along Jane's jaw line, knowing exactly what she meant. Against the corner of Jane's mouth she murmured "What's for dinner?" She melted into the lips that claimed hers, each deliberate stroke solidifying their reunion.

Jane pulled her mouth away, moving her hand down Maura's back to press against the small of her back. "Well until a moment ago I had planned on tortellini with Tuscan vodka sauce." Her fingertips slipped under Maura's waistband, rubbing over the smooth skin as she bent down to nuzzle the edge of a soft ear. "But I think I've changed my mind on the menu."

Maura closed her eyes at the warm touch of lips along her neck, her body readily cleaving into Jane's touch. This, them together, was a complete assault on her senses. It was entirely illogical and her reactions were an antithesis of all that she was. She was an observer in life, not a participant. Where Jane dove in feet first, head later, she evaluated and weighed options against outcomes. This, them together, was flying forward, unscripted, without a plan or a map to define the way.

Jane's hand traveled up her back, supporting her, as her teeth scraped their mark against the juncture of her shoulder. Maura's breath caught, a dark groan escaping her before she could swallow it, shocking her. This between them was beyond physical need. Physical need she could understand and manage. With Jane her response was beyond her control.

Jane's lips left her neck, her hand cupped Maura's cheek and her eyes were dark and probing. Sex was something Maura loved. It was an unambiguous way to connect with another person without the confusion and nuances of words. The longer she looked at Jane the harder her heart pounded. This was not sex. Jane did not let her observe. She demanded all of her.

Her body shivered violently and Maura used the opportunity to pull away. "I don't think the menu changed but I believe the proper process would be to eat dinner before moving onto dessert." The hands on her body tightened, dragging her back, but instead of the kiss she was expecting Jane pulled her in and held her, denying her escape with a gentle touch. Her body relaxed into the embrace. With Jane she couldn't withhold anything. This moment was them.

Jane kissed Maura's forehead before stepping away to plate up dinner.

They sat across from each other trading compliments on dinner and details of the last part of their afternoon.

Maura left out her final discussion with Phyl but shared her conversation with Bill, slipping in her own misgivings on having allowed Phyl to stay at the party.

Jane shook her head at Maura. "Neither one of you should blame yourselves for her death. Come on Maura, the woman had a massive stroke. If she had been able to you know she would have gotten up off that table just to tell you both off for even thinking like that."

She was probably correct but Maura wasn't about to admit she had considered something so abstract. Instead she pulled the packet of cruise information from her purse and slid it across the table. "Bill insisted and Cavanaugh cleared it."

Jane looked at it for several long minutes before she picked it up and looked through the materials again. Finally she gave a small chuckle. "I guess this means you have to pack your bags Doctor."

Confused, Maura blinked at her. "Phyl gave the cruise to you Jane."

Now Jane just laughed. "It's a lesbian cruise Maura. I would think that you would want to go with me on it." She waited a moment but Maura still seemed to be digesting her words. "It's the type of cruise one would generally bring their girlfriend on. Or lesbian lover. Or significant other. Or whatever it is you want to be called. Unless, of course you plan to send me, alone, on what is essentially a week long Fenway Dinner on the ocean? Except instead of formal wear there are swimsuits and a topless deck."

Jane speared her last tortellini, laughter escaping as Maura's face changed when she looped everything together.

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane's laughter. "You are not amusing." She looked at the brochure, truly noticing for the first time the way the women were hanging on each other on the cover. "What week do I need to take off?"

Still chuckling Jane started looking through the papers when something occurred to her and she choked on a bite of salad. Coughing, she met Maura's concerned gaze. "Oh my god, Maura, Phyl outed us."

"Phyl did what Jane?"

"Outed us, kicked us out of the closet." Jane waved the letter and tapped the brochure. "The meddling old lady actually outed us from beyond the freakin' grave. Not only did she kick our asses out of the friend zone, she then managed to out us to our friends, family and work." Jane buried her face in her hands. "And she did it from your table."

Maura's mouth formed the perfect 'o'. The letter, the brochure, Frankie's sprint through the precinct, Jane was correct. When Jane peered at her through her fingers the first chuckle bubbled up and then another, until they were both laughing hard enough that tears were ruining her makeup.

"At least Frankie got his ass handed to him over it." Jane gleefully launched into a detailed account, describing Frankie's reprimand over mishandling potential evidence. Maura was shaking her head but Jane refused to feel guilty. At least watching that happen almost balanced out the hero's welcome Korsak and Frost gave him for pulling it off in the first place. Almost. It also reminded her that she still owed each of them for this afternoon's shit.

With a sudden flash of brilliance Jane stared at Maura a slow smile forming.

Maura swallowed the bite of salad she was chewing and raised her eyebrows at Jane's stare. "Yes, Jane?"

"You know, back in your camp days you and Kat managed some pretty awesome pranks."

Maura sighed. "I believe the value judgment is left to the person interpreting the activity."

Jane waved her fork at Maura. "Like I said, pretty awesome pranks." She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "It would be a shame to let that kind of talent go to waste."

"No Jane." Maura put down her fork and crossed her own arms over her chest. "Absolutely not."

"So definitive Maura, but I'm willing to bet I can change your mind."

"You know I don't gamble Jane."

"Not usually, but you haven't heard the stakes yet." Jane moved around the kitchen island, resting her hands on Maura's shoulders. She dropped a kiss against Maura's head, closing her eyes, lingering, her intentions changing in an instant. This, right now, was her gamble for everything. She slid her hands down along Maura's arms until she could push their fingers together, leaning over to kiss Maura's temple and along her hairline. Jane traced her nose along the contours of Maura's cheek. "I am betting that I can change your mind by the end of dessert to go along with whatever plan I come up with." The cadence of Maura's breathing picked up.

Maura's breathing hitched as Jane's chuckle vibrated against her back. Jane released her hands and straightened up, picking up their empty plates, tossing her a ghost of a wink over her shoulder.

Maura rubbed her palms along her skirt, astonished again at the force of the craving running through her system. She stood up and gathered the last of the dishes from dinner, dropping them by Jane with a resounding clank. This was so much more than sex. She pressed herself along Jane's back, her hands snaking around and under Jane's shirt until the warmth of her skin raised goose bumps along Maura's arms. She tightened her hold, until Jane's contours unified with her own and she dropped her forehead against Jane's back. She stroked the skin under her thumbs. Finally she took a deep breath. "I accept your wager."

"I thought you might see it my way."Jane turned around in Maura's arms, running her hands along whatever part of Maura she could reach. She watched each touch register in Maura's eyes. She swallowed, wet her lips. "For the record I'm not talking about pranks or retribution anymore."

"I know." Maura leaned in as she stopped trying to fight for control over her reactions, her breathing escalating with her need.

Jane brought her lips close enough that each ragged breath was shared. "Fair warning, I play for keeps."

"I'm counting on it."

Jane's lips finally met hers and Maura let the touch consume her. Offered herself up and welcomed Jane in, there was no other option. She needed this. This was them. Symbiotic organisms, different by design, but combined they ensured each other's survival. Jane would move them forward and she would hold them together. Chance grounded in reality.

The kiss broke. Foreheads touched. Eyes opened and united. Words were little more than a whisper between them. "I love you." Arms tightened. This was them. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N – just an epilogue left. This kinda makes me chocolates from Jorge sad.


	25. Chapter 25

See Ch1 for disclaimers etc…

**Update 09 Nov 12 -** Please see the authors note for those who want the cruise...it's there and I'll try... and while I'm here... thank you for all the reviews, I'm loving the feedback on what you all think of the final product :)

No not a mistake this ends on tuesgay or that with the last few lines of this fic on election night. Hope you all rocked the vote.

* * *

**_Epilogue – approximately 3 years later_**

* * *

"You know, the service in here kind of sucks."

The familiar voice startled Jamie and she looked up from where she had been cleaning the espresso machine with a laugh. "That's only because the customers are a pain in my ass. Especially the under-caffeinated detectives that come in here on a Saturday after morning rush is over and ruin my mojo." She tossed her rag into the bucket under the counter. "So what brings Jane Rizzoli into my little corner of Boston? The Wired Puppy isn't known for its donuts. Maura across the street again?"

Jane rolled her eyes "Donuts? Really? That the best you could come up with?"

Jamie twirled finger at the dining area. "It's a slow day, I'm off my game."

Now that Jamie had pointed it out Jane realized she was the only person in the shop. "Well this has to be boring for you, but yes, Maura is across the street. I escaped the minute Lindsay started mentioning that she could highlight my hair along with Maura's. Something about adding a rustic red overtone to bring out the spirit of fall. I don't know exactly. The second Maura looked interested I ran."

"Hmm, well I think it could work." Leaning against the prep counter, Jamie took her time looking Jane up and down, refusing to stop until was glaring at her.

"Would you stop checking my ass out? I'll tell Maura. I swear." Jane peered into the bakery case, trying to ignore Jamie's laughter. "And hell no on the hair. I already let her little friend Alexander play dress up with me this morning. This event isn't even formal and I still had to go suffer through that odious man and his hive of assistants. I swear they're like windup Barbies and they insist on kissing my cheeks."

Jamie rubbed her chin, considering. "Well, are they ugly?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jane gave an exasperated sigh. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying there are worse things in life than having attractive women kiss your cheeks." Jamie gave Jane a little wink and watched the other woman blush. She was still too easy.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Never mind Maura, I'm going to text Sandi. Or better yet have my partner hack into OPC database and create a hundred unpaid parking tickets in the system under your license plate."

Jamie held her hands up. "Oh shit, I give, you win. At least wait until I get my first full paycheck. Right now if you impound that car I'll never make it to my first day of work."

"Oh, Maura told me about that, congratulations on getting the charter school job. Finally finished with graduate school and onward to providing music education to the fine upstanding youth of Boston." Jane leaned over the bakery case and batted her eyes. "How does it feel to be a grown up?"

Jamie slapped the counter. "God woman, it was graduate school, not high school."

Dropping the bravado Jamie gave a genuine smile. "Actually I didn't feel grown up until Sandi and I had our first fight over leaving that basketball on the mantel. I tried to tell her exactly what you said, that it was part of the sublet because otherwise Maura was going to put it in a closet or burn it. Anyhow, I won but only because I caved on the purple bedding set."

Jane nodded sagely. "Wise decision. Bedding comes and goes but basketball is forever. Unless you live with Maura. Then it might get held up as an indicator of what is more important, her happiness or your sports décor. I'm not always the fastest pupil on the earth but that seemed like a no brainer even for me." She let out a sigh. "I can always work on sneaking it in later." She stole a quick look at her watch. "I should order something so it won't be quite as obvious that I bolted out of Lindsay's lair."

"The usual? " At Jane's nod Jamie started to press the coffee. "You guys going to come on time to see the Lost Boyz perform right?"

"It's the highlight for me. Otherwise I'd only be going out of love and devotion for a certain philanthropic medical examiner." They shared a smile and Jane shifted so she could see out the storefront window and watching the busy Newbury Street crowd. "You know, I admire what you've done at the center with all those kids. Trying to get teenager to do anything willingly is impressive but to get them all to dress in drag, learn to read music and perform live? Talent."

Jamie put the finished coffee cups down at Jane's elbow. "The kids amaze me. It started out as a volunteering. After the dinner last year I decided I wanted to be like Phyl and give back a little. Maybe there is a Bill or two hidden in these kids. Then the volunteering took on a life of its own and ended up becoming the bulk of my thesis." She absently rang up Jane's purchases. "Honestly, the only reason I have the director job at the charter school in today's market was because of developing that program at Fenway. So in the end, I got so much back in return, you know?"

Jane handed over the cash with a nod. "My Ma always says what goes around comes around. The name of the drag king group is perfect for today too."

"Molly's idea. She makes a kick ass lead vocalist too. I never would have thought she'd be the eager one to get on stage in drag, but since she was involved it meant that we got to rope Nina into building the stage."

Jane laughed. "That is probably why she did it." At Jamie's confused look she continued. "Oh come on, that is detective 101 work. Even you should have seen that. What is the one thing well all know gets Molly going? Nina in the tool belt."

Jamie paused for a moment, finally giving Jane her change. "You know what? You are totally right about that. It never even occurred to me. Molly always was around during construction." She started laughing. "Wait until I tell Sandi. God that is funny. I love Molly. I'll see you later then?"

Jane waved on her way out.

* * *

Maura breathed in deeply. They were close enough to the water that the salt tang mixed in with the fall breeze. The crowd in front of the brick building had been steadily growing over the past hour and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't spot Kat or Shannon. She checked the time on her phone and pulled up Kat's text again. They should have made it here from Logan by now. Wrapping her arm firmly around Jane's she tried to pull herself up high enough to look over the crowd.

"Maura, what was in that coffee I brought you? Why are you bouncing?" Jane rubbed the hands around her bicep. "God, my shoulder is going to pop out of its socket."

"I'm not bouncing. I'm trying spot Kat and Shannon." Maura struggled up on her toes again. "And your shoulder ligaments are fine." She ignored the frown directed at her. "I promise if I pull it out of joint I'll pop it back in but since you're being difficult I'll forego the anesthetic."

Jane remembered the last time she'd pulled a shoulder out of joint and even with the drugs on board it had been a bitch. "You are not funny Dr. Isles, not funny at all." Craning her neck around, she spotted a cap of shiny blond hair and bit back a smile. "Can't you just look for a group of irritated people? I guarantee she'll be in the middle of it."

Maura pursed her lips and made certain to narrow her eyes in warning. "Jane that cruise was two years ago, you need to let that go."

"I will, someday, but not today." Amused at very intent glare directed at her Jane grinned. "Besides, if I started acting nice it would scare her."

Maura moved her hands from around Jane's arm and slipped them around her waist and leaned her chin on Jane's shoulder. "Jane if you behave around Kat I'll make it worth your while."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Is that a promise?"

Maura slid her arms up and leaned into Jane, whispering into her ear. "That is a personal guarantee."

"Okay that changes things then." Jane gave Maura a little wink, drawing it out, just like she knew Maura loved. "Kat's been waving at us from the stairs for the last five minutes so I suppose we should go over and say hello."

Maura slapped Jane's chest as they pushed though the crowd. "Jane Rizzoli you are lucky I love you."

Waving at Kat and Shannon Jane rubbed her chest as Kat started jogging over. "Very abused but very lucky."

Kat pulled Maura in for a hug. "Very lucky about what Rizzoli?"

Jane released Shannon, trading places with Maura to give Kat a quick hug. "I'm so very lucky that I get to spend the afternoon with you." She stood back and analyzed Kat. "Maura wants to make sure we play nice today. I'm trying to make up my mind if that is possible."

"We always play nice." Kat moved over and slipped an arm around Shannon. "I was telling Shannon the same thing when you guys were walking up."

Shannon cleared her throat. "If my mother hadn't raised me correctly I'd tell you exactly what she was saying."

Kat shrugged. "Good thing for me she raised you right then."

Shannon shook her head with a sigh and looked at Jane. "I'm apologizing ahead of time for the rest of today." She grabbed Maura's elbow and pulled her aside as she pulled out her phone. "I brought updated photos of the boys just for you."

Jane watched Maura, the delighted expressions filtering over her face as Shannon chatted away, scrolling through her phone. "Seriously though Kat, it's good to see you. Motherhood still all sunshine and lollipops?"

Kat's grin said it all. "Did Maura tell you about the baby?"

"Yes and I'm assuming by the odd cooing noises Maura's making that Shannon has photos of him along with updated Sammy pictures?" Jane started to move over when Kat's desperate grip stopped her.

Kat tugged Jane close. "Don't ask and whatever you do, do not go over there. I'll show you some on my phone." Jane watched Shannon's finger rapidly flying over the phone's screen. "We had to buy extra memory for her photo storage. You don't want to go there." She lowered her voice even more "They're my kids and I don't want to go there." She pulled out her own phone and pulled up a photo of a little boy holding a baby on the beach.

Jane couldn't help herself. "They are so cute." She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed. "It's sweet that the boys get to grow up together too."

"I think that was what made Sammy's birth mother contact us." Kat turned the phone so she could look at the photo with a smile. "With Sam the state revoked her rights but with Derek she'd been off drugs and clean for awhile. It's been pretty emotional. I admire her you know? I think Sam was from a desperate time but it takes a hellish amount of strength to let a child go to someone else. She said she wanted Derek to have his brother and the same opportunities. We're doing an open adoption but I don't think I've cried during my whole life as much as I have during the last two months and I am the one that gets to keep him." Kat took a deep breath. "But my parents are ecstatic. They'll also be ecstatic to leave when we get home on Monday. Sam is active."

Shannon looked up from her phone and pointed a finger at Kat. "Sam isn't active. You are a bad influence." She looked at Maura. "I don't know who makes more of a mess in the playroom."

Kat crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't have a playroom. We have a sunroom with toys in it."

Shannon started laughing and stage whispered to Maura, "Just like we don't have a station wagon, we have an extended hatch back Subaru."

Kat glared at Jane, who was doubled over with laughter. "It fits my camera equipment better!"

Jane was still laughing, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. "A lezbaru Kat? Seriously? A station wagon lezbaru?" She ignored Maura clearing her throat in warning. "Don't worry Maura. I'm going to be a sweet as pie the rest of the day. Now I know Kat has enough torture in her life. She has a playroom and big ol' lesbian station wagon."

Kat sighed. "Fine, I have a room in my house that used to be a sunroom, but I'm not calling it a playroom. And no matter what Shannon's says I am not responsible for the constant state of mess and disaster in there." She paused, thinking. "Except for the finger paint debacle. Not my smartest idea."

Shannon grinned at Jane. "It was a marked improvement on that painting though."

Kat looked to Maura for support."A painting that if we had put it in the living room, like I wanted, wouldn't have been ruined."

Shannon laughed. "Luckiest day of my life."

Hands on her hips Kat's breath escaped in an indignant huff. "I thought meeting me was the luckiest day of your life."

Shannon gave a negative shake of her head. "Katherine, we met while you were in prison. Let's just agree that it was the most interesting day of my entire life."

Kat looked at Maura who just shrugged and she let out a long sigh. "Fair enough, but if you think about it, you should love that painting. It is pure nostalgia. It is our memento from the night Phyl told us we were having kids."

The memory made Jane laugh. "Oh I forgot about that. She did tell you, didn't she? It was at our table during dinner." Jane shared a smile with Maura. "I remember because I was thrilled her attention was off me for 5 minutes."

Kat could still picture Phyl polishing off the wine while she sat there speechless and smiled. "Yep, and to be honest it was her story that night, with the Lost Boys that made Shannon and I choose to try to go through the foster and adopt program. It hasn't been easy, I mean hell, you all remember what a wreck I was when we were waiting to hear if we were approved." Kat sighed and reached for Shannon's hand. "Plus there was that cousin that tried to block the adoption because of the two mommy thing. Worth it though. When we first met Sammy I knew he was ours. " She felt Shannon squeeze her hand. "So like I said, that painting is nostalgic. But a certain wife of mine won't let me send it off for restoration."

Shannon slipped her arm around Kat's waist. "Because it has charm now. When Sam is grown and out of the house you'll look at that painting and truly feel nostalgic."

Kat opened her mouth a few times before giving up with a little shrug. "Yeah, I got nothing for that."

Maura noticed the activity on the stage and looked at her watch. "They're just about ready to start." She looked over to where Jamie was directing a group of teens onto the stage. "The Lost Boyz perform first and then after we cut the rope on the new center, we'll move inside for the movie." Maura looked at Kat and Shannon with a huge smile. "The Extraordinary Ordinary.' I wish we could have made it out to the Sundance Film Festival." She looked at Jane who was nodding in agreement. "Sometimes our jobs make planning difficult but I would have loved to be there when you won. I'm proud of you."

Kat rubbed her hand along her rapidly warming cheeks. "Thanks Maura, but we didn't have to do much to be honest. Phyl's journals were unbelievably good. That story had to be told. I thought about a documentary but she and Cindy were so much more. Did Shannon tell you we got to use Phyl's actual parrot in filming?"

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "The infamous parrot. That thing is still alive?"

Shannon laughed. "I love him. He'll probably outlive all of us."

Kat sniffed. "Only you would love a crotchety old feather duster."

Shannon muttered to Maura and Jane. "He didn't like Kat, every time she went near him he tried to bite her and one time during filming he chased her up onto a chair. Can you even imagine if his wings weren't clipped?"

Jane stared at Kat, struggling to hold back laughter.

Kat glared at Shannon. "Thanks." She folded her arms across her chest. "What's so funny Rizzoli."

Jane stopped trying not to laugh, all she could picture was Kat being chased by an African Grey parrot. "You ran away from a little old bird?"

Shannon nodded. "Screaming, she ran away screaming."

With that Maura couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. She looked apologetically at Kat. "I'm sorry." She waved a hand through the air. "It shouldn't be this funny but..." Maura gave up, laughing while Kat glowered at her.

Wiping under her eyes, Jane looked around hopefully. "Where is he now?"

Kat sighed. "Thankfully not here. One of the women Phyl raised is a director for the ASPCA animal shelters and apparently took him along with her when Phyl moved out of her home. She's the blond haired woman with the tight curls next to Bill. Her name is Noelle and she lives in Seattle now. So the evil feather duster is miles and miles away."

They were cut off from additional discussion as the music cued up over the loudspeakers and Jane recognized Chester Barnsfeather, Fenway Clinic's CEO, at the microphone as he introduced The Lost Boyz and the loud music made anything but intimate conversation almost impossible.

Maura leaned into Jane, lips against her ear. "Your swagger is much more innate than Jamie's. You should have volunteered Jane."

Jane leaned down. "I don't get up on stage Maura and I don't swagger."

"Hmm…. Yes you do."Maura's lips brushed the spot under Jane's ear. "I love that swagger. Every time you and Frost come back from the field successful it is all I can do not to drag you into the supply closet."

Jane pinched lightly against Maura's waist. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time."

"In your mind is as far as it will get detective. There is a time and a place."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't try to change your interpretation of where those locations are." Maura's laughter was breathy against her ear and it sent sensation ripping down Jane's spine.

"You are welcome to try." Maura's snuck a hand under Jane's shirt, rubbed lightly before withdrawing, her attention back on the stage. "However, I wish you good luck with that."

When the set ended and Chester took over the stage Maura reached up to give Jane a kiss on her cheek. "That's my cue."

For a moment Jane let the white noise of the crowd envelope her. Enjoyed watching Maura congratulating Jamie and all the kids from the youth center. She was gorgeous, right now, like this. Happiest when she knew she was helping others.

Lost in watching the subtle changes in Maura's expression as she interacted with everyone around her, Jane started a bit when a hand clasped her shoulder.

Kat smiled, warm and honest, no humor behind it. "You've made her really happy Jane. Thank you." They both watched Maura take the stage.

Jane kept her eyes on Maura. "I love her. I keep waiting for something to go wrong. How in the hell did I end up so lucky?"

Kat shrugged "I ask the same question every day." She shared a smile with Shannon as the other woman leaned against her. "Even when that day starts with getting crayon and a face print of toothpaste on my new white Dior shirt."

Chester's voice pulled their attention back to the stage. They listened to Bill and Noelle tell Phyl's story again, explaining why the building behind them was a personal goal and dream of Phyl's. Heard him talk excitedly about the health care option and programs that would be available to young people that felt they had no place else to turn to. They clapped with the crowd as Chester shook Maura's hand in thanks on behalf of the Fenway organization for the matching donation that made the Bennett Youth and Wellness Center a possibility and watched while she accepted hugs from Bill and Noelle.

Jane hadn't expected that she'd want to cry when Maura pulled a cloth off a small glass case. She was too far away to see it clearly but she knew what it was, Phyl's hat from the Fenway Dinner. The sun bounced off the bronzed surface and it was ready and waiting to take its place in the lobby. Now a part of Phyl could watch over every person who walked through its doors.

Jane fidgeted with her hands, at the time when Maura had mentioned it, it had seemed like a sweet gesture but now, the longer she stared up at the stage and up at the building, the thicker the knot in her throat became.

In her line of work she knew how two lives colliding, even briefly, could leave permanent marks and dictate a future course you couldn't predict at the time. Some you could touch like scars on her hands or a knot of flesh on her abdomen. Other marks you remember clearly like a latex covered hand trying to offer you money for breakfast or an eccentric little old woman in a navy blue hat.

Jane looked at Kat, arm around Shannon, with two little boys waiting for them at home. She looked at Jamie surrounded by the teens, about to start a whole new career. She looked at Maura, sharing a smile with Bill, knowing she would be curled around her tonight and the knot dissolved wetly.

All of them made up a group people whose ordinary moments connected into an extraordinary outcome and they were all permanently changed.

And god damn lucky it happened.

Embarrassed, Jane darted her eyes over at Kat, relieved to notice Shannon handing her a tissue from her purse. Without even looking over at Jane, Shannon held out a couple and just nodded, eyes ahead, at her muttered thanks.

It was a relief when the drummer from Jamie's drag show broke the moment, all spindly legs and endless enthusiasm as she bounded up on the stage to cut the ribbon. The cheering crowd became the perfect cover to blow her nose.

When Chester swept a hand towards the building's front doors, inviting everyone in for the movie premiere Jane waited with Kat and Shannon for the crowd to file in. "That is a lot of people."

Kat grinned. "Hell yes it is."

Shannon rubbed her back. "She lives for this."

Kat grabbed Shannon's hand. "We should head in, we should be fine, we have reserved seats, but I want to watch everyone arriving." She turned to Jane. "When you're ready our seats are back row on the left hand side. Maura said our dinner reservations are for 7?"

Jane nodded. "I'll get Maura and meet you both inside."

Walking over she waited while Maura shook hands with Chester as they finished up their conversation. Sunlight caught in the highlights of her hair and her smile was infectious, making Jane content just seeing it.

Jane shoved her hands in her coat pocket, letting her fingers play with the contents, thinking hard, a familiar thrill running through her when Maura caught sight of her and the smile on her face curled into her eyes.

Maura made her way over to Jane, relief washing over her. The afternoon was past, her obligations finished, now she was free to enjoy her evening. "Jane, I need your help. Can you just watch them move Phyl's hat inside and I'll meet you there in a minute? My mother called during the ceremony and I need to call her back. I have to find out if I should arrange with Boston Coach to have Murray pick her up from the airport Monday or if she has already made arrangements."

Jane gave a quick nod and a deep sigh. She had almost forgotten that she'd have both Constance and her mother to deal with. She rubbed her neck, trying not to imagine the next week as she followed Phyl's hat into the lobby. Her mother and Constance, what a mix. With any luck there would be a crime spree in the city to escape to.

When the two men finished affixing the casing to the pedestal Jane walked over and looked down. It was in a good place. Maura had chosen to put it up against the far wall, next to the entrance into the main building from the lobby.

Staring down at the bronzed hat, the feather finally held still, Jane could almost picture it bobbing along with Phyl's head during that moment when Jane realized she wanted to be more than Maura's best friend. Looney Toon old lady indeed. The brass plaque on the base caught her attention and Jane leaned over to read the inscription. "Dedicated in memory of Phyl Bennett to the youth of the Bennett Heath and Wellness Center."

Under that was an inlaid expression that made Jane laugh. "The First Order of Phyl: Tomorrow can never come, it simply becomes today. Live this moment. "

Jane scratched at her nose, considering the words and realized they were true with a laugh. She would have to ask Maura where that came from. Almost on cue Maura's perfume floated around her and there was a gentle touch at her back as Maura moved into place beside her. Jane rested her hand against the top of the case. "This was the perfect idea. Perfect." She turned her face so that she could look at Maura.

"Glad you approve."Maura ran her fingers along the back of Jane's hand. "Are you ready to go in and watch the movie?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Jane flipped her hand upward and held Maura's, stopping her from moving. "This center is amazing. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Maura stared at their linked hands for a long moment, but when she looked up it was with a shy smile and her eyes sought Jane's and held her gaze.

Jane reached out and picked up the pendant hanging around Maura's neck. "It always surprises me a little bit that you wear this so much."

"My Compass Rose?"Maura couldn't help but take a small step closer. Even after three years of loving her, Jane at times seemed a little lost, a little uncertain about Maura's feelings. It was that chink in the stalwart armor Jane wore that drove Maura's need to hold her close and protect her always. "When I wear it I feel like I have a little part of you guiding my way through the day." She looked up and Jane's gaze was dark and intent. She gripped the hand in hers firmly. "One day you are going to accept that I love you."

Jane couldn't look away if she wanted to. Maura was looking at her with nothing but love and affection. Lost in her eyes, the space around them narrowed. It was if nothing else mattered and the entire world was made up of just the two of them.

Jane swallowed hard and her heart started racing. This wasn't the moment that she imagined or the scenario that she planned. But this, right now was them. "Maura I…" Jane could feel her face flush and her fingers ran cold. Words she had rehearsed and carefully selected vanished. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to wait for tomorrow, she could live in this moment.

When Jane opened her eyes Maura's gaze held her captive again and she could feel herself tremble. She took a deep breath and caught the glint of bronze out of the corner of her eye and suddenly the right words to say were startlingly clear.

Jane pulled out the small velvet ring box from her coat pocket and pressed it into Maura's hand. "Maura." It was easy now even if the words vibrated softly. "May I have this dance?"

The answer was first brushed over her lips, languid, definitive, a soft hand on her cheek holding her near.

It was given next by the brightness of Maura's eyes and the press of her forehead as their lips eventually broke apart.

And finally it was given on the breath that echoed between them.

"Always."

* * *

A/N (obnoxiously long)

Much love and thanks to all of you who choose to follow along on this little story. Synergy & Symbiosis was fun story to create, I loved being able to incorporate your suggestions and interact with many of you along the way.

You all made this story.** Again, thank you**. You have no idea how hard it was to press the complete button.

My original idea for this story came while I was bored at the same rubber chicken trope most business events I get stuck at are. With nothing but endless small talk to make, in the back of my head I thought it would be fun to take the situation and toss our leading ladies into it, make it one of Boston's popular LGBT Fundraisers that are actually enjoyable and play around with them full comedy style.

The Fenway Clinic is very real as is the Women's Dinner. I always love attending if I am in the area. I did take many liberties with it… and people associated with it are entirely in my head… for example: the time of the year it is held I fudged to fit the story etc. I have absolutely no connection and probably shouldn't have used the actual event names, but it is real, they do important work and I wanted share that here. I almost selected the HRC dinner but Fenway's dinner is Boston focused.

When I set out to write this I wanted to challenge myself to write pure, fun, fluff. A romance story complete with the proposal at the end. I think those that read my other stories might notice I tend to enjoy the dramatic and exploring the questions I have from the show itself…. This was simply meant to be a celebration of the chemistry of the leading ladies as the starting point and then a no apologies made, excuse to bring them along on a wildly AU, slightly out there, fun romp where they get shoved together because of that synergy. I tried to keep to the key points of the characters as I see them but I will own up to bending that wire a bit when I thought it could help the humor aspect.

Beyond getting Jane and Maura to come together I wanted weave in a little secondary story to show how we all impact each other, even virtual strangers we come in contact with. Sometimes in surprising ways. An abstract interpretation/definition of Synergy & Symbiosis to echo what I think the Jane and Maura dynamic is and a nod to the influence I know I get from reading other people's work or interacting with reviewers. It sounds lofty and rather assuming, but it was meant to be more wink/smile rather than how it's coming off as I'm rereading it. If I sound like a sanctimonious asshole forgive me please?

End of the day I'll leave it up to you if I pulled any of this drabble off or not.

Quick note on Phyl: The core of her personality came from an older woman I met while I was touring an infusion room at an oncology center in Seattle. She was literally holding court for the women in the room who were just starting their battle with disease, giving them advice. She wore an adorable hat and a matching shawl in bright purple and her partner was sitting in a chair beside her. She rocked and she impacted me. I've never forgotten her.

Other than that…

I will do my damn best to come up with a 5-6 chapter shot of the cruise because you all asked

1. To the observant reader who picked it up and I said I'd answer at the end - chapter 17 is a story draft for a total AU Jane/Maura story if I pick to go there… I played around with the thought because that way I can write a time machine and guest star Phyl again, abet much younger. I ordered some books from the local library. I thought I'd have an answer by now but I'm still undecided. It could be fun.

2. A few of you picked up that at one point this story might have developed into an actual crime case, but in the end it seemed people enjoyed it for what it was so I pulled the story back to pure romance. This is just to let you know, those that saw it were not crazy. At one point this thing was choose your own adventure and I stuck with option A based off the reviews/follows.

3. It was HARD for me to write a story dedicated to fluff, fluff and fun… But you all seemed to enjoy it so while a full sequel is unlikely, I'll have to cue up another similar type story. If you liked this keep your eye out for Smitten which should start soon. If you tend to like darker/crime based look for Evergreen (Jan/Feb timeframe)

Now I'm going to go finish up When the Bough Breaks over the next few weeks waiting for the new episodes :)


End file.
